The End Saga: Rising Darkness
by Kirokami
Summary: Every one thinks he is a monster and a dark legend, and yet for Somira he has just saved her life..Many years after endermen killed her family, and since she first began to survive in the forest, she is saved by a mysterious hooded man. Meanwhile an evil enemy is after her..to prevent her prophecy from being fulfilled.Rated T for violence/swearing. Slow at first but gets better! :3
1. Prologue

Introduction:

Never had I been so frightened and shocked in my life..At this moment I stood frozen in fear with blood on my hands; my father's..Blood curdling screams and howls filled the night air.. _Get away!_ My mind screamed as I saw the house being torn apart from it's fondations..So many of them; I ran frantically into the night, even the burning villages nearby ceased to make me pause for a second. They killed them..all of them..Tears and blood clouded and blurred my vision, and my throat stung: it felt as though a hard ball was tightly lodged in it. My sister, my brothers..my father..They were coming for me next..I knew it. I had to keep going, even though the odds were against me, a stitch painfully goring into my gut..I had to go..I tumbled over large roots and stumps, the terrible screeches not far behind me. The forest decended into a deep shadowed grove; maybe I could escape them..hide from them..But I knew them, these creatures had an endless blood lust, once they got a taste of it..they would never leave you alone..I looked frantically around, for anything to climb and I finally saw a large broad tree. Desperatelly I grabbed the trunk of it..trying to find anything..any branches footholds..anything! The howling pierced the silence..they were so close...they were coming. Tears flowed down my face..one thought on my mind, nothing else, _..get away!_ I felt the creatures talons rake into my leg as I got onto the first limb of the tree. Crumpling, and feeling instant agonizing pain, I screamed. My arm tore up to the next limb, when I took the next blow, and a cool, numbing, wetness spread over my leg.. which must've been blood..Finally, with all my might I hefted myself up the second. Almost out of reach of the monster, I finally grasped the third branch. As a seemingly endless pain stabbed my leg, I thought of my fathers last words_.."get away from the endermen..don't let them...-"_ Moaning I finally brought myself to the third branch, and hugged the base of the tree..when I finally I brought my eyes to the endermen. The two of them screeched at the base of the tree, their gaping black maws revealing long bloody fangs..But the third stood there with them, staring silently at me..it's scarlet eyes ever paitient and taunting, that in a horrific way..seemed to see right through me; my soul...

I waited until dawn and I watched them burn. The sun's light tore through their dark flesh as they howled and screeched..their talons raking the tree relentlessly. I looked to the sky and waited...Waiting for this nightmare to end..

_I didn't know it then..but the nightmare was only just beginning._


	2. Alone

Chapter 1: Alone

I sat on the edge of me and my siblings bed, the rest of rest of them fast asleep. It always seemed like I was the last to sleep: probably because most of my dreams were deemed haunted with terrible nightmares. I sighed deeply and stared into our large cobblestone fire place; soothing warmth and light seemed to radiate from it. The fireplace glowed brightly, it's embers seemed to move in and out, shadow and light dancing with the flames. I was always quite fond of fire, it provided light, warmth, comfort, and safety in the dark of night.

I looked out into the main room of the cottage, mother and father were probably deep asleep by now, like my brothers and sisters. Sighing, I messaged my fingers into my head, tiredly and got up and headed to the door. Some night air wouldn't be too bad right now, if anything it would be quite refreshing.

Opening the front door I silently sat down on a chair on the porch, the cool fresh night wind wafting over me. I sighed and looked up to the stars.. and finally the moon, it's pure glow casting a thin sheet of light over the forest and our village. My mother always enjoyed pointing out the constellations to me and my siblings, all of the gods and things they represented. I recognized one constellation right away, it was the god Notch holding up a sword that always pointed towards the North..Why it always pointed that way I never knew. I then thought I glimpsed a Valkyrie constellation, the Valkyries being said to be winged warrioresses that roamed the heavens, and served their Valkyrie queen and goddess, Aeranas. Something took me away from my thoughts as I heard a sharp crack in the distance. I immediately jerked up and looked up, and I saw a speck of lavender light along the path leading into the forest. A bad feeling rose in my gut, and I knew I shouldn't be out this late; even my father didn't know all the creatures that roamed the night.. and the ones he did know weren't in the least not dangerous. But when the orb of light threatened to roamed off, a deep curiosity took hold of me and I went after it and out into the night.

Not long after I ran after it, I heard my mother yell out, and I cursed loudly; she must've heard me go out of the cottage. But enchanted by the peculiar glowing violet, light I went on into the woods. My mothers yells became desperate, and then without warning..I heard a howling scream that echoed into the night. Stopping in my tracks, I woke up from the trance, and the dark fanged being's horrid face came to mine. Screaming, I raced back to the house in terror, and heard desperate wails and my father's yelling piercing the night..Blinded by fear, I ran to the only thing in front of me: my father. The sharp sound of arrows whizzed by me swiftly, and I heard the enderman screech behind me.

"Quick, get over here Somira!" My father yelled with desperation, and I saw with a shock that there were tears running down his eyes..

My mind raced, what could make my father ever cry! I was totally unprepared for what was to come next..what I saw bloody, and dead on the cold hard ground..was no other than..

My mother.

I awoke screaming and yelling in the tree, tears and dried blood clouding my eyes. Frantically I looked around and at the sky, while wiping the blood and crud from my eyes. It was broad daylight, in the middle of day. Cursing with anxiety and pain, I realized that I must've fallen asleep with the pain and fatigue..And had that hellish nightmare.. I finally couldn't hold it in, and finally I cried..My mother was killed when I was 9, and now only going on 15, my whole family and village was dead..all slaughtered by endermen. The forest around us always seemed to be cursed of them, but it seemed right around the time I was born, attacks on the village became common and violent.. I always had that horrid nightmare every once in awhile, but this time it hit me most..this time..I am all alone..I wept for a long time it seemed, but soon..I decided I needed to pull myself together, and realized that crying would get me no where..for I had more wounds to dress and so little time. And now I had to settle and live with the fact that they were gone, and I had to survive..Alone.

I stepped ever carefully down the branches, grimacing from the deep stabbing pain in my legs. Finally, stepping off the tree and into the cool tall grass, I looked at my current surroundings. I was close to a large cliff nearby, and I stood in a large open grove: to the South was the village, which I could essentially scavenge from for supplies, to the North was the high wilderness, which has a rich supply of minerals, trees, and possibly civilization..but also littered with endermen. The west and east however, were surrounded by very large freezing mountains without as much as a bare tree on them. Biting my lip, I thought of the options, the village would no doubt be the first choice, but far beyond it in the South I didn't know what lay there..I've heard about rumors of a fallen kingdom far in the south, but there was not much truth to back it up..While in the North there was a great amount of rumors of civilization up there, but nobody had the guts to go up there with the endermen, the cold, and who knows what else.. Our village was quite large anyway until recently, with the problems with endermen plus a dire food and supply shortage.

Finally I decided that I would go to the North, but first, scavenge the village for supplies and make a small camp to spend the night. Then with a dark realization I remembered my wounds..I looked down at my leg with concern and sighed; the claw marks ran a bit deep down one calf, and the other lesser wound running up my thigh. My eyes darted to the village, the sky, and then my wounds..and an unsettling thought plagued my mind..I was thinking about heading to the North..;but how in the Nether..was I going to survive even a single night in this condition?

I set out to the village, finally taking in all of the destruction done by the endermen. Houses destroyed, ripped from their hinged and torn apart and scattered across the village, all made even worse by a forest fire that same night. But by Notch..they way they did it..it looked as if they were looking for something..Ash, and rubble coated the ground, and the few wooden cottages and cabins that remained were reduced to broken, torn apart huts. Limping through the dense rubble I looked around for any supplies..for anything.

Seeing a faint glimmer amongst the ash, I bent down to retrieve what seemed to be a old shattered painting. Carefully wiping the dust and ash off with the tip of my fingers, it revealed a painting of a man looking out into a dark forest, done on old weathered parchment. The man didn't show his face, but had his head tilted ever so slightly that it showed a tiny bit of his face. The disturbing thing was..that right where his eyes were to be, was pure white blankness, as if he had no eyes at all... Shuddering, I decided I had enough of the painting, set it back in the rubble thoughtfully and decided to keep searching.

After searching what remained of the village, the few things I could manage to come up with was a bent, and rusted shovel, a small supply of wheat, a sharp piece of iron that could possibly be used to make a knife, and three ragged worn pieces of leather, and now night was finally falling. Great..just great.

Looking back at the village, I grew up in and spent my life in, I decided to leave it be and make camp near the grove. Besides, probably soon as the night came out, it would be tooken over by animals and well..whatever else is out there.. I looked over to where my family died in the fire and the attack, and felt as though I should do something for them..to keep me and their spirits at peace. I sent a silent prayer up to them and hoped that Notch would keep them safe in the Aether..But then a dark thought entered my mind..But he has failed you..he let them die..This unsettling but true thought plagued my mind and faith in Notch..I would bury them tomorrow but for their sake..not Notch's, and then head out, but for now I must find somewhere safe fast.

The sky now dimmed to a dark lavender, shadows started to crowd into the forest and my vision, and now panick began to set in. My father said many nocturnal creatures came out at night, which was the exact reason I was to always stay inside at night; I broke that rule one night, and that resulted in mother's death, to which father held a deep grudge against me until his death. He never told me what ever lingered in the dark of night except for endermen, but I could tell from his dreadful stories of mining when he was in his youth, that whatever they were, they were quite far from pleasant. I headed into the grove when the silence began. It has never been this still or even quiet before, and it was very unsettling. Not a chirp of a bird, or even the whisper of wind..Nothing. Quietly, I placed myself between the tree and the cliff, where a small plataeu rose beneath. Listening, I anxiously listened for anything..just anything..Nothing. Taking out my shovel I struck the dirt and began to dig a burrow to spend the night.

_"Digging up the deep earth..never heading back. Into the dark depths you shall go; where the minerals are rich, but where the creepers lurk.."_ Echoed through my mind..it was part of an old mining song my dad spoke of, and now it seemed as though his voice cheerily spoke the song in my head, bringing back so many memories. Father also told me about the creepers, who are large, armless monsters that usually dwell deep and caves, and defend themselves by exploding. There had been a great amount of tales of miners who went into caves but never came back, or died by the hands of a creeper.

Soon the burrow was big enough to lay in , and I sat down my tools, and I hungrily took a bite of wheat..Wheat..By Notch's sake, first night in the woods, and desperate for wheat!..Quite depressing of myself..I took two of the three pieces of leather, and decided to bandage my legs up to heal. The leather strips bound and held in the wound, and pain and numbed it a bit pleasingly to my advantage. The rest of the leather I would save, and finally I hefted myself into the burrow to sleep..Only I couldn't fall asleep..and now the silence pierced the night once again, and I wondered if anyone..or anything had heard all the noise I had made trying to get in my little burrow..Even though I tried to stay silent, a dark feeling settled over me as I watched the sky darken to black..and I struggled to keep calm once the forest was awake once again..

Awake with monsters..

**So this is the first chapter in the series..I am so excited to be writing this series, as it's my first fanfiction, but I do promise to pick up the action very soon, probably in the next chapter. Also, you're free to write reviews on this chapter and what you think about it! I may or may not put people's OCs in here later on..so yeah, hope you like this story!**

**Peaceout! :3**


	3. A Meeting With a God

Chapter 2: A Meeting With a God

All of the sudden, the forest unexpectedly became alive with activity and life..Even as I hid under the burrow, howling, hissing and roaring filled the once silent woods. "Shit.." I cursed under my breath.. Adrenaline pumping, I looked around desperately for anything to defend myself. My supplies sat on the ground, I had some wheat, a shovel, one long leather strip, a _sharp piece of iron. _Quickly I grabbed it, and then my mind thought frantically what I could do. _What do I do with just a piece of iron?_ Then, looking at my surroundings, I saw my leather and some branches on the ground.._A spear!_ Looking out, I couldn't see anything around me..yet. Slowly inching out of the hole, I kneeled down and grabbed the branch. Anxiously looking around for danger first, I then grinded and shoved the blade into the branch, then bound together it with the leather firmly. Then, I swiftly stuffed the wheat into a pocket and grabbed the shovel..I knew one thing, and it was that I was definitely not going to stay here in the open in a time like _this! _Finally standing up, I was about to look around when I heard a desperate human moan of pain..

"Hello..anyone out there...anyone..? I yelled, and then the forest quieted to a pause..Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..It was then a person appeared at the edge of the grove.._My father!?_ Slowly I approached my father, who stood motionless,with his hair matted down, his eyes completely blank..

"Is that you fa-" I was cut off by him as he pounced on me with inhuman strength. Growling, he flailed about and clawed at me, his teeth readied to bite down on me when my spear pierced through his chest. My father wailed, and I was holding back screaming, pushing his bloodied and lifeless body away from me..I ripped the spear from him..trying to face what happened..My father was alive again..the dead were coming.._Alive.._More moans echoed through the forest, and now the chorus of howling filled the night once again, now closer than ever. Feeling cornered and horrified, I looked up and saw an absolute terrible force coming at me ..Wave upon wave they came, so many of the villagers now undead, their torn apart and now dark green bodies coming at me..Zombies! I broke for it, trampling over the under brush and branches, trying to distance myself from them as far as possible. Dashing down the hill, I went deeper and deeper into the darkness, and feeling even more unwelcome. It was then that an arrow lodged itself into a tree right in front of me, missing my head by mere inches..Whipping around, I saw a skeletal warrior swiftfully placing another arrow into it's bow..I ran down the ditch frantically now, dodging trees and ducking, trying to get away from the undead horde. It was then that I slipped down the hill off a rock, now rolling down the hill on my stomach. I rolled and tossed around, branches whipping at my eyes, dirt spraying me, and rocks tumbling around me in my wake. I fell down the hill after what seemed like a relentless torture fest of this..and fell down on the flat ground..Pain coursed and stung at my body horridly, but wiping my eyes, I heaved myself up and moved on..and into the darkness.

The night wind hissed through the forest, and finally after running for what seemed forever, I fell onto the ground panting and groaning not unlike the zombies. I sighed deeply, I _had to lost them.._I probably had ran maybe a good mile, tumbled down a mile cliff, and ran maybe another half mile..Gasping I knelt down on the ground, fatigue overtaking me..I listened carefully of the sounds of the forest..I heard nothing but the occasional snap of a twig, the deep croaking of the trees, and the low wind.._Great, no blood thirsty monsters.. the better, _I thought relieved. I suddenly gripped myself in the night cold, trying to preserve my leftover heat..Maybe I should make a fire. Besides, the light may ward off whatever creatures were around the area..well hopefully..I bit my lip with a bit of anger; I didn't have anything to make fire with, I could try to find some flint..Looking around, I sighed..there was absolutely nothing here right now, I could look at a beach later, and maybe I could find such a rock by digging with my shovel. Fatigue started started taking over, but I attempted to resist..I couldn't just fall asleep right here with the nocturnal creatures out..Then again, I did have a bit of cover and shade here by the close together trees, and I wasn't too in the open. Silence struck the forest once again..my eyes felt heavy, and finaly I didn't resist or struggle. Laying on my back I stared into the black sky..the solemn reminder of my family still tugging at the back of my mind, and tearing my heart when I thought about it..But I simply looked into the stars and closed my eyes, blocking all things out of my mind, and slowly drifting off into a deep slumber..

I felt myself drift off into nothingness..when all of the sudden I was on my feet, feeling lighter and swifter than ever. I wandered into the mystic forest, beautiful sparkling lights glimmering through trees..The sky was a brilliant blue, and I thought I saw floating isles high above in the sky, clouds misting and moving around them. I wandering into the endless wood, when I saw a man sitting down on what seemed to be a large engraved marble bench. The man looked around to me as if to greet me and smiled rather warmly. He bore a thick chestnut beard, and well kept hair; his cyan eyes seemed to be almost _moving_, as if they the sky reflecting on an ocean's waves.

"Why hello there, Simira, how about you take a seat on this bench beside me here?" Even though I had many questions to ask, as to why this dream was so _real_, and where I was, I silently obeyed and sat myself down. I stared off into the distance for a while, gazing about when I realized, I couldn't see the _ground_, the only thing I saw were the clouds around and below us, and the other flying isles. As If reading my thoughts, the man spoke, "oh yes, no doubt you are wondering where we are, right now, you are in the realm of heavens, one of my favorites in fact; the Aether." Surprised I looked at him, but it seemed as though I couldn't find something to say to this very peculiar and significant man who had just entered my dreams."Hmm..well I think it should be about time I introduced myself.. he spoke gently, "my name is infact Notch..I very much believe no doubt you have heard of my already." For a second I sat in silence..then I just couldn't believe what he was saying..he was _the God Notch_, of all of the worlds..of all the heavens; the creator of everything I knew..Well, what a very interesting story I would have to tell my family, that I had met Notch in my dreams.._Notch.._Then with a shock and disappointment I realized I had no family now. "Don't worry, I have already assured their spirits are safe in the Aether." Notch said softly, as if answering my minds thoughts. I simply nodded, even though a tiny resentment laid in the back of my mind for him not saving my family. Eager to change the subject, "so, you are..really Notch..?"

"None other." He replied, "but you are probably wondering if this is a delusion of a simple dream, or if it is real, and I assure you that it is real..the spirit has been known to travel in it's sleep, or be invited to certain places in sleep, as it was here." I shuddered at the very possibility of my spirit leaving my body..but at least all my thoughts had been answered..and I knew this was real..but still.."Hmm, you seem like a bit of a quiet type aren't you.."he said warmly, "reminds me a bit of my brother.." His voice seemed to wander off to this, and his voice almost seemed to take a hint of a bitter tone. "Well, anyway, I should explain why you are here right now," Notch spoke and gestured to a distant star, "do you see that star?"

"Yes." I replied, starting to really wonder where this conversation was going.

"Well, that star is like many other stars..only much different, can you find the difference?" Looking thoughtfully at the star and the many others around it, but I couldn't find any obvious difference..it looked exactly the same as the others.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see how it's any different from all the others, there's just no difference." I said.

"Exactly." Notch said, and continued, "it's much like the others, but what you don't know is that it is in a grave danger of dying soon, by colliding with another star." I paused for a second, then tried to make sense of what he was saying, but couldn't.

"That's it, I give up, just tell me what you're getting at!" I gave in with impatience.

"What I am trying to say, is that _you_ seem a lot like that star Simira, you look normal, but you are going on a path that will neverless lead you to a very important destiny..but full of many dangers." Notch said gravely. I looked at Notch, then thought, how was I part of any particular destiny..my life was completely normal..except for the deaths of my family.

"Are you saying..I'm part of a prophecy..?" I asked.

"Indeed..even I don't know much about it right now, but I have heard from the Seers that you are on a chain of a series of events that will lead to very important occurrence and that you should be warned for your safety." I felt totally shocked..I just couldn't believe it.._me..part of a prophecy!_

"What are the dangers..?" I asked with a deep curiosity.

"I am not sure exactly, but they did say someone was after you..to prevent something, so just be quite cautious on your travels." Notch said slowly and before I could ask him any more questions he spoke once more, "and it appears as if your time is up, I think you should return now..good luck, oh, and almost forgot-" he handed me a light satchel and patted me and the back.."Hopefully these will help you with your travels..; good bye..hopefully we may meet again." He whispered with a wink..and then with a sudden flash..I was back in the wilderness again.

The bright sun nearly blinded me and I groaned, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I felt as though I was trying to remember something, as if something had happened, and with a shock I remembered the meeting with Notch the night before. Everything came flooding back to me..the Aether, sitting with him on the bench, was it all real..? My question was answered as I noticed a small leather satchel in front of me.._All of it..it was all real after all.._I immediatally grabbed the bag, curious as to what it would hold. pulling the cord apart, I looked inside and couldn't believe my eyes! I took three hearty pieces of bread and a bit more wheat in the bag..along with a canteen of water, two pieces of steak, and an axe. The axe was quite a beuty, carved from fine oak wood, and topped with an ornate and deadly sharp iron blade. I looked up to the skies, ever so thankful of these gracious gifts to help me survive.."Thank you Notch! Thank you so much for this..all of it!" I took a large slug of water..it felt so great on my parched tongue..Then taking a large bite of the delectible, wonderfully starchy bread..I began to plan what to do next. The sactchel would be so useful, I could use it to put my food and suplies in, and now that I had an axe..finally I could start building a shelter. Gathering all my things together, I headed down the wooded path, now feeling stronger and more confident..But still Notch's warning echoed through my mind.._Be cautious, someone is after you, to prevent something.._I still was quite curious as to who was after me..I had never had any enemies really, but now I was starting to think otherwise.._What if someone's out there right now..watching me..?_ The thought was quite unsettling, but since I was involved in a _profecy _I guess I have to be ready for anything at this point. I soon came out into a stream along a long deserted beach, the harsh turrent washing water and brine up against the large smoothed out rocks lining the beach. Now here, might be a good place to get some flint, I thought, and took out my shovel. I struck the ground with a hard force and began digging. I worked hard and forcefully, trying to strike the rock I needed. Ssssssssss..."Who's there?" I said and took out my spear..was that..hissing? All of the sudden a large horrid dark green creature snuck up to me from the side. I whipped around, and slowly backed away from it; it's eyes were gaping black holes, and it's mouth almost seemed terribly twisted into an eternal frown, a look of anger set deep in it's face. I tried to scream, but nothing could come out of my throat, which seemed locked in place with fear.._A creeper_..On it's four clawed legs, it seemed to pause for a moment, and then it charged at me. Before I could get away any farther, a enormous shock of force hit me hard into the ground, my ears ringing out of control making me temporarily deaf. Blackness clouded my vision, and I could feel blood leaking out of my earlier wounds.

I woke up later on..what had happened..? My body ached extremely and throbbed, and right where I was digging, and enormous gaping hole lay in the ground..I choked up blood, and a the feeling of unsettling stickiness from the blood on my leg wounds bothered me as much as it stung and hurt. Cautiously lifting myself up from the ground I let out a groan of pain.. I had survived a creeper attack.. _A creeper.._ Looking into the bright horizon I wondered what this journey would bring next, definitely more monsters to face.. But what else? Sighing, I spit out the remainder of the thick metallic blood in my mouth.

_Whatever this trip had in store next, I wasn't really willing to find out.._

**Hey guys..this is chapter 2 of The End Saga, Dawn! Hope you like this chapter, as I worked pretty hard on it, and now I'm starting to get a good feeling where this series will go..Sorry but no spoilers for you for now! :3**

**Peaceout! :3**


	4. The Cave

Chapter 3: The Cave

Grimacing from the distant throbbing pain in my legs, I paced towards the edge of the wilderness. A few days ago I had gotten in a bad experience with a creeper, and the wounds in my legs which were just starting to heal were split open again, and blistering with pain. But after a few days the pain had begun to numb down luckily, and the wounds were beginning to mend. The encounter could've been a lot worse though, and an unsettling image began to form in my mind with me blowing apart from the explosion.. Not a really pretty image.. But it could've happened.

After the few days I had been down by the river I had made a decent wooden shack, and a nice wooden table that could be used for working and creating supplies .. _My very own crafting table._ I had been quite impressed on how it came out: it's sides were nicely shaped by the axe, not perfect.. but nice. The crafting table itself was cube shaped, as was everything else was in this world as long as I remember. Notch had created all of his worlds in square perfection, everything from the trees to the grass to the clouds.. I tried to distantly imagine a world where everything was not shaped like this and just couldn't..

Confident, I headed over to a patch of spruce trees and got my axe out to start cutting. A good idea right now would be to get a good sized house built, and maybe I could settle down for a while, get a large amount of supplies and then travel north. I had begun to realize I may not make it north too soon when I saw that the days where getting shorter and the temperature had started to fall. Soon it would be winter, a time when traveling is out of the question, unless you want to die from the cold, hunger, or worse. I picked a big, dry, spruce tree close by on the ridge to cut down. Gripping the axe tightly, I swung the axe with a hard force at the tree.. over and over again until it started to waver. Beads of sweat began to coat my face, and my limbs began to weaken. _By Notch.. this is one heck of a tree.._ Finally the large tree fell down to the ground and broke apart into large pieces, and with a shout of victory, I grabbed the sections of the tree, heading back to the shack.

Dropping the large blocks of the tree onto the crafting table, I took out my fine axe, and began to cut and carve them all into planks to make the house. The work was difficult and tiring, but as soon as the sun fell, I had gotten myself a good amount of planks to work with. I sat on the ground, totally tired from taking down the large tree and separating it into the planks for the house. Taking out some steak from my satchel, I began biting through the juicy, tender meat hungrily, finishing it off with some fresh water. I sighed deeply with a sense of accomplishment. _Tomorrow I will get some smaller trees and get some more wood to work with.. I will get the house finished in time for winter.._ Getting up, I picked up a stack of planks and set them at the small entrance, so nothing could get in during the night. Exhausted from fatigue, I lay down on the grass, feeling myself drift off warmly and calmly into darkness.

The next day I got a bit of breakfast: from only the wood and leather I was able to make a crude fishing rod, it didn't come out quite exactly how I wanted to come out like, but it worked decently. I managed to reel in three fish in with some small chunks of leftover steak, and I cooked the fish over with a fire I had managed to make earlier with some flint. The fish tasted quite soft, and salty, not exactly revigorating, but it would have to do for now with the bread_.. I would try to preserve my steak as much as I could, as it was the most filling.. _Later I managed to take down two thin spruce trees, and I also collected some apples from a nearby tree to snack on later. Every day after that I began to work on the house, it was so exhausting working on it, but I reminded myself grimly that every day I waste, one day closer to winter. After about a week of laborious work, I gazed upon my creation. The wooden house was quite large and impressive, and it looked as though it should hold up for quite a long time. The first night in the house was so refreshing and blissful, and I was finally beginning to feel safe and homely for the first time since my family was killed. Now.. only a 15 year old human girl, I had managed to survive almost a month on my own in the woods.. away from civilization.

_One month later.._

The furnace crackled with a deep comforting heat as I lay beside it with comfort. I felt a deep twinge of loneliness and was reminded of my family, how I always used to sleep by the old cobblestone fire place with them.. A terrible gut renching feeling would come to me when I thought about them.. But I would always have to block out the thoughts.. as they would eventually consume me and I would be crying and weeping for them.. for all of them.. This also reminded me of the endermen.. Oh how I loathed them.. every single one of them for killing my villiage off..and my family. Endermen were'nt known for being hostile, only when you made eye contact, which set them off.. So why had these endermen been so hostile, so dangerous and blood thirsty..? I had actually been quite surprised I hadn't seen many.. as they usually roamed these parts.. but nevertheless it made me relived.

I then tried to think of something different.. and I thought of the supplies I had now.. A crude wooden pickaxe, some chairs, a bed made of spruce firs, a furnace, some meat from hunting.. It was then I was reminded that I need some supplies: coal for the furnace, maybe some iron for a sword for protection.. But I then realized where I had to get all those things.. _A cave.._ I had always dreaded caves all my life.. from the terrifying stories of past miners at my settlement who got _entire _limbs blown off by creepers.. Of course there were then also mutterings of mining stories from everywhere anyway.. Mining was mainly a tradition for humans mostly, but I have heard that the people called testeficates towards the far west dealt in gemstones, which they traded from the humans.. Testeficates in general from what I heard of sounded quite strange. They were said to live in large clans in villages, were quite tall, and had large noses.. Of course however my old village was quite different, being a social community, not a clan, and we were human.. But any who, were ever you went, you were bound to hear dark mining stories and legends.. There were even disturbing accounts of urban legends about miners who never came back from the caverns. One rather fascinating legend would be the one about a miner that never came back.. it was said a person.. or thing, killed him; it had a very infamous name, _herobrine.._ I had always been told that it was another god, Notch's brother to be exact, that was the complete opposite and had been corrupted by darkness. The story had been so twisted though, that it was put into different stories, many say he's a specter, a killer.. but it all came back to him being a god.. a god, all while being an urban legend and myth.. Something about the story didn't leave me quite terrified, but more curious as to what the true story was.. He was most certainly a killer, which was quite creepy, but it still made me curious about the dark enigma of the mystery of it all. I sighed and kneaded my head with my fingers, and I finally decided I would go into the cave nearby the steam tomorrow, as much as I had been through, it wouldn't hurt to go there.. It might not be that dangerous.. I fell into my soft, comfortable bed, ready to let sleep take me into it's clutches.. But I didn't sleep that night.. more to the point.. I didn't sleep _at all _that night..

I stood at the very entrance to the cave.. I could see the shadowed stone falling into a dark pit of a cave, winding stone corridors at the bottom, leading into black nothingness. I held a bright torch lit by charcoal from the trees and I finally headed into the darkness.. Much to my dismay. Shadows lapped at the natural stone arches and crevices, making me wonder what was real, and what was really lurking in the shadows. I held my pickaxe to my side, ready to mine anything I could see of value and just break back for the house in pure panic..

_No.. I would not do that.. I have to get a good supply of coal, iron, and maybe stone to take back to the house.. I will not let my fear get the best of me.._ Keeping my figure, I descended into the darkness, an eerie silence washing over me, making me shiver with anxiety.. Looking over the cave, I tried to find any good deposits, but I couldn't find any so far.

I decided to get some stone first, and then search further. Finding a good wall to mine, I began swinging away at the wall, good sized blocks of stone dropping to the ground. I worked persistently, but the silence seemed to eat away at me, make me wonder if something was watching me right now.. Ready to kill me.. Or worse.. Sweat began to stickily coat my skin, and my arms began to burn with an aching sensation as I mined away the last part of the large wall. Bending down, I collected the many blocks of stone and stowed them away in the satchel, when I thought I heard a stone drop behind me. I whipped around..But neverless nothing was there but the cavern wall.. Looking around, I decided to try and go deeper.. there had to be some more minerals..hopefully some coal and iron.

Mustering all my courage, I headed even deeper into the dark cavern..when I saw a large opening. Heading into it, I shone my torch around the cave, trying to find anything.

I then heard a shrill shriek, and I held in a scream, backing away..The hair standing on the back of my neck, and my heart pounding in my chest. It was then a bat flew into the darkness, letting out the same noise.. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, I gripped my pickaxe more tightly with my sweaty palms and tip toed around the cavern. There was a natural pool of water in the cave, and I could hear a steady _ploink ploink ploink_ of water dripping off somewhere. Hesitantly stepping around the shallow pool of water, I looked around the cavern. Large stalagmites hung from the roof of the cave, and I thought I could see a dark black patch around a large wall of stone.

_Coal!_

I paced over to the large deposit of coal, and brought the pickaxe down on upon it. With a satisfying _clank_, I began to work on the deposit, every swing bringing a deep feeling of excitment, but also a feeling of concern.. _What if something heard me? _This made me work rushingly and more fast to get the coal finish up my time here. Collecting the light ebony blocks and shoving them into my now bloated bag, I decided to get a little iron and then get the heck out of here.. Panting, I scanned the wall for any trace of iron, but nevertheless I couldn't find any. I sighed, well I could always get some tomorrow, maybe search a bit deeper in the cave.

I turned around, about to head back when I saw the tall, slender black creature waiting patiently behind me. I gasped, my heart seeming to stop, and stood back to the wall, trying to avert my gaze from the enderman. It must've snuck behind me while I was occupied by my mining, probably waiting for me to finish and then kill me. I shuddered, my heart racing.. _this was it.. I was totally cornered this time, now I woul d die here in this horrid dark place.._ "Well well.. what have we got here, a girl straying too far from home and into this very.. unwelcome place." The enderman hissed in a calm, but rather bitter voice.

I stood in utter fear with my eyes glued to the ground_; endermen can speak..? _"Why did you come here..?" He asked as I stood there, parelyzed..

"T-to m-m-mine.." I stuttered, keeping my eyes away from him.

"Oh..well..you know, now that I think of it, you really remind me of someone.." He said and then muttered, "you very much match the description that someone told me of..is your name...Somira?"

"_Yes,"_ I thought, and the word seemed to roll off my tongue on it's own accord, which I immediately regretted.

"Oh..so that is your name,..Somira, I have heard a great deal about that name..Look at me child..don't just stand there looking at the ground."

I protested, "but you will..-"

The enderman interrupted, with a bit of impatience, "I will not hurt you.. you do not understa-" He seemed to stop mid sentence and I heard the shifting of feet and another, more high pitched voice spoke up.

"Father, stop taunting the human already, that's the only one I've seen around these parts for a while now!" The older one, or the father continued,

"I was talking to this mortal, and apparently she is Somira, and I was not taunting her Rukki.." The enderman Rukki paused for a moment as if pondering something.

"Somira, the one the loyalists are trying to hunt down..?"

"She sure matches the description.." The father muttered.

_The loyalists..hunting me down..what were they even talking about! I had never done anything against anyone in my life! _Finally resisting my instincts, against everything I had known, I looked up at them,

"I am.. Somira, but what is going on.. why should I trust you..?"

All my life I had hated endermen, for what they had done.. But these ones seemed different: the ones I remembered were bloodthirsty fanged monsters, but these looked unlike the others also. Both of these endermen bore green eyes; not violet or pink, and they both bore some decent clothing, such as sashes and pants, even though they didn't necessarily need it. I was reminded of the screams of my family, their long claws digging into my flesh so much I imagined it happening.. So many bitter emotions filled my mind, and yet these endermen seemed different; they didn't even try to attack or try to kill me.. They stood there with a certain presence almost, an inviting presence, but a feeling deep inside me kept whispering, _don't trust them.. just don't.._

The father sighed, "well she is a human after all, not very suprising she would be wary of our presence.." He continued, "..you may call me Senru, and I think it will be best if you follow me, I will show you to the rest of us.."

I hesitated at first.. probably from the great turn of events that just happened, but when Rukki asked if I was coming, I finally walked after the two endermen into the shadowed cavern, only the dimming light of my torch lighting my way.


	5. A Meeting With Fensa

Chapter 4: A meeting with Fensa

I reluctantly followed the two endermen through a long dark tunnel carved into the cave. I shuddered from the cold, and held my tunic tighter against me, wishing for long, thick fur the endermen had. The tunnel went on and on, and a bit deeper I suppose from the small but steady slant I could feel under my feet. A bit curious and concerned, I spoke up.

"So..um, where exactly are we going?" Senru tilted his head a bit to the side, but continued at a steady pace.

"We are heading to our home, deep in the caves away from the other mobs, we have secured a space for our family."

"You have..a family?" I asked with a bit of curiosity: I knew enderman may have children, but I didn't know they lived close, and were all together as a family, not unlike humans.

"Why of course we do..oh and here it is, Rukki can you help me move these rocks?" Rukki nodded, and I watched as they silently picked up some stone blocks in the cave side, and saw a tall crevice open up in the wall where the stone once was. Senru made a gesture I did not know, but I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"You may enter, my guest!" I was quite surprised by this enderman's such polite manner, but still even with a bit of unease and suspicion, I headed in through the tight crevice. I was absolutely stunned and surprised by what I saw. What I had been expecting was a dark, murky, small space dug out from the dirt, but it was nothing like that..Nothing I could even imagine from this group, that really made me start to wonder if all endermen were like the one's I knew.. That I grew up with. The home was made up of an ornate smoothed out stone, along with a few bizarre sculptures made of blocks here and there. Pots full of bizarre,and beautiful plants filled the room, and a large table sat ahead, with tall log stools perched beneath it. But the thing's that caught my eyes were the lanterns, which were delicately embroidered with unique designs and language, and made of glass and a pure white stone. I was enchanted by them..I had never seen nothing like it, the dim scarlet and lavender embers rolling and wisping inside it.

"Wow..what..is this?" I asked, and a calm, smooth voice came from the side.

"That is an ender lantern, I don't believe your kind are quite familiar with it." I looked over to see a tall, dark woman in long robes with a sleek grey cloak over her shoulder. "The white stone on the lanterns are made of pure end stone..the only thing we have remaining of home." I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down her green eyes, but she tilted her head a bit, as if doing her best to hide it.

"Oh..I'm very sorry..I didn't mean to get you upset.." I whispered, feeling a bit of guilt wash over me for bringing up the topic.

"It is alright child, it is not your fault, the End is quite a long ways away..it was worth getting away from the others anyway." She sighed. I had no idea where this end was, it was most definitely their home, but I had a feeling right now wasn't the best time to ask.

"Well, anyway, my name is Fensa, and I believe my husband must have a reason for taking you here.." She looked expectantly at Senru, who hesitated and looked at me for a second, when I knew with a startle what I had to say.

" Oh..I almost forgot, my name is Somira! I'm sorry I didn't say sooner, and I have a few questions to ask..If you don't mind of course!" She looked at me a bit startled.

"Did you just say..Somira, is that your name child?" I nodded, and she then looked to her husband for approval, who nodded also. She took in a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Well then..I surely wasn't expecting such company, but I can now see why you have a great deal of questions..Come, I think we should talk."

I sat down at the table and looked towards Fensa, "so..er, just curious, but are there any more of you guys here?" The enderwoman nodded.

"Yes, we have a youngling, but he is sleeping currently, he had a rough day the one before today. But that isn't very important right now..Anyway, I have actually heard a great deal about you from my people." I shifted a bit uncomfortably in my chair.

"Well..what sort of things..?"

"My kind..the endermen have heard of a prophecy from the seven oracles..these mythical seers who tell of prophecies that will impact the of the overworld and the rest of the realms. But quite recently, they spoke of a new prophecy, in a riddle.." She said, and went on. "Adolescent Somira, who walks upon darkness and throngs..child turned to mentor, and soon to walk upon flame. Somira, the lover of embers, whose heart will bring a hope in shadows..Which will help end the end to the end of all ends, where all began, and were all will end.." I paused for a moment, slowly remembering what Notch had said of me being part of a prophecy.

"How do you know this..is that all of the prophecy..?"

"Yes." Fensa replied gravely. "I know this from the people of the end, from a rumor spread around from our godess..My thoughts had been true, as I found out the end is no longer what it once was, my entire kind changed from our godess..Her greed and selfishness. But you..you may be a light in this darkness, the riddle, tells that your heart..or you, may be a solution to the terrible force my kind has become..what they have done..Our godess out of her greed and evils, has twisted the face of the empire of the end so cruelly and terribly, I just couldn't stay.. I just had to leave, so I took some of my belongings, and left." She said gravely and spoke up once more.."But you- you could be our hope, and all the endermen like us, and that is what so greatly angers the empire." I thought back to the time, when I saw my dead father on the ground, and the images came back so vivid..The blood, the bodies, the fire..They had searched my whole village, slaughtered my family, all because they were triing to get to me..because I was the one of the profecy. I felt so sick inside, a deep terrible feeling twisting my guts, they were dead because of me...why do I have to be part of this dreadful profecy anyway..I don't want to be the face of a rebellion that isn't even a rebellion yet... I cupped my face in my hands, a livid burning sensation feeling it's way into my throught, a terrible feeling crept up inside me and I tried to hold back the tears. All my fault... All of the sudden I felt the enderwoman's arms holding me tightly against her warm body, almost how my mother did.."Hush child, what is a matter..?" I finally couldn't hold it in, and just spilled the whole story out, my family, the woods, my house..Notch.. I luckily held most of my tears out by force and tried to keep a straight face..which I had gotten used to doing after everything happened..But still. Fensa sighed. "I am deeply sorry I told you..I did not expect you to have such a horrid tale." She looked me in the eyes, and spoke quietly. "Trust me, as much as I, and my family are similar to the others, we are not like them..I fought my way to get away from all of them." Suddenly, all the suspicion I had about the ender family seemed to fade, and I felt a deep apreciation to this woman, for comforting me in my worst moments. All I could say..come up in my clouded mind, was "thank you". She nodded slowly, and made an unknown gesture, with her hand crossing to the side, which must've meant something along the lines of a, "your welcome." It was a bit quiet from there on, but neverless Senru and Rokki must've been of to something else, no doubt leaving us to talk. I now felt so much better though, for now I knew that not all endermen were like the vicious, bloodthirsty ones I knew, which apparently were rouge ones, or the ones loyal to the empire. They would never be the same as an actual human's, but it was the closest I could get to close friends. Wanting to bring an end to the silence, I spoke up.

"So..what exactly is it like being a..enderwoman?" Fensa pondered this question for a while.

"Well..it is very much different from your life as a human most definitely..let me see, we live very long lives, I am actually 117 , which would be 42 in human years..Oh, and we go quite peacefully with the other creatures that live in the dark, they don't really mind us, but we mostly keep to ourselves." I nodded, but remembered creepers, zombies and other creatures.

"What about other mobs, do you ever talk to them..?" Fensa shook her head.

"No not really..there is one language that they mainly speak, but I am not very good with it..Besides, they are not quite fond of humans as we are." I let out a faint smile from my lips.

"Yes, I have definitely learned that from experience..particularly with creepers.." She out a chuckle.

"The creepers..yes, I know they are rather infamous for being very...quick tempered. But anyways you know doubt wondering about the end, as I have not told you much about it." I nodded, but with a little hesitation.

"Are you sure you're ok talking about it though?" Fensa smiled a little solemnly.

"I think I can handle it..I feel a bit more confident than earlier, besides you must be quite curious by now...Ok, so now the end is a realm far, far away from the overworld, it drifts in the void of the sky." She gestured upwards while saying this. "It is made of a pure white stone-like earth, and the sky is black as night..The endermen themselves, more of the lower population live in cave's they have made themselves..While the more upper class live in obsidian buildings, and the most highest class live in the black palaces and citadels..I..was actually...the empress once." I paused with a deep curiosity and excitement.

"You were the empress?" She affirmed my question silently.

"There were many empires in the end..as it was very large, and vast, each one had it's different set of rules, laws, and lifestyles, but they were all ultimately ruled by the main empire in the center of the end..By our goddess, Endorra." She seemed to spit this name out of her mouth bitterly, almost with a grudge. "I was a empress once, I was born into royalty, and I tried to keep my part of the end in balance. It was a difficult task, as I was quite young when I was thrust into the position, as my mother died early from an illness. But I did my best, I may have not been the best leader, but..I tried at least. Some of the other endermen from other empires were known for their..intimidation and strength..Probably because they were born from the new generation."

"The next generation..?" I asked.

" Yes..but I will get onto that in a second. Now, the earlier endermen of Endorra's creations were born with green eyes..Now this went on for generations, until Endorra became more and more strict and horrid then she already was..mostly from her selfishness and greed, which eventually consumed her. A rebellion began to form among the enderman, and it greatly overwhelmed her until she made a terrible act..She created the enderdragons, the creatures to watch over the endermen, and fight against them..my people, if they fought back..I had actually heard several accounts of them killing dozens of my people, and yet my goddess.. did nothing." I felt terribly bad for her, and yet I sat silently, listening to her story intently. She sighed deeply, and after a few moments, went on. "Then she made the next generation of endermen, which were meant to be..a replacement for the others, to try to flush out the rebels. She paused for a second, then went on. My generation was meant to be intelligent, and creative, but this one was deadly, vicious, and calculating, they were created to obey. Endorra definitely saw me as a great figure to take down of the older generation, and assassins came after me..that was the time I knew I had to leave. I saw families that day, being torn apart, all endermen of my generation sentenced to death, and all was chaos..But that was the day I also met my husband..I had escaped my palace, and I saw him as one of the only one's left. But it seemed to love at first sight..and we escaped together through a portal..and I have never returned since." I sat in amazement, respect and pity, at the story she had told, all that she had went through..and the true horrors of the darkness in her very home.

"I am so very sorry for what happened.." She sighed and seemed to look downwards.

"It is alright..at least you will leave here with more questions answered than if they were not." I was about to leave, when a single thought came to mind, and I asked.

"Do..you ever think that..I will find another person..someone in common, to comfort me..to be together..much like how you met Senru someday..-love?"

It seemed as if she was surprised by this question, and I watched her cup her black hand under her sharp chin as if pondering the question. Finally she answered.

"You are still quite young child..but I believe, that wherever you go in a lifetime..there is always someone out there that has a bit in common..But what is even rarer, is if someone can connect with you and thinks the same of you.. nothing is never impossible, sometimes things can just take a bit of luck, and happen when you least expect it." What she said: her wise wisdom would never leave me in a lifetime..I smiled graciously.

"Thank you." She nodded, and smiled back warmly.

"I believe it's time for you to go, it's starting to get quite dark, I will help you outside if you want."

"Thank you..but I believe I will be quite fine tonight." As I remembered the weapon and pickaxe strapped on my back.

"Alright, well Senru and Rokki are a bit busy right now working on the home, but I will send them your regards, may your travels be safe child!" I thanked her, and headed out through the opening, doing my best to put the stone blocks back in place. Going out the cave that night, somehow I felt a bit different..Maybe it was because I now had a great friend.. no wait a group of friends to aid me now, a group that I would least expect. But a deep feeling settled inside me, I still felt in need of someone.. But at the same time I felt more mature, and I had a confident feeling I was on the right track..what ever my destiny was.

Hope this chapter wasn't a lot of filler, but I really had to get that info in..I tried my best to keep it interesting. :p

Anyway..the next chapter I'm like..so excited for...And as much as I would like to talk about it...it's just going to totally give the whole story away..:S

Hope you like the story as usual!

Peace out! :3


	6. The Hooded Man

Chapter 5: The Hooded Man

11 Years Later..

My bow rested comfortably on my shoulder as I watched the large family of wild cows cross in front of me. I looked directly at them with the eyes of a hawk, and picked the largest one of the scrawny group to kill. Notching an arrow in my bow, and breathing deeply I tried to relax the muscles in my arm. The cow was what..about twenty blocks away from me- it's hide was a dark brown and was covered in white splotches of fur. I trained my eye to the area right behind it's front shoulder blade, a crease was right there.. Right beneath the flesh and bone was it's heart. I pulled the arrow back, all while calming myself and trying to keep still. The cow looked over, and looked into my eyes.. _Into it's killer_. I shot the cow down swiftly right where it stood..and with a thick cloud of smoke, it disintegrated, leaving only a sparse amount of meat and leather behind. Good, the more supplies I had to use in this harsh environment the better.. I held my fur cloak a bit closer to me with an instinct. Snow was bound to fall later, and right now it was midday, considering the sun right overhead. I snuck through the underbrush, trying not disturb or awaken other prey throughout the woods. I had to get to my cabin up North from here soon, which was maybe about five miles from here.. I could get there by nightfall.. but still. The light snow from the other night crunched under my feet, and a steady wind began to pick up in the woods. It was quite calming to be outside, and I had a good feeling that maybe I could start to call this place home.. I had moved far up North, and traveled all over the place in eleven years. It was maybe a good seventy mile trek on foot to get to my old house, which made visits to meet Fensa a little less common, but once in awhile, she and her family would visit me..or vice versa. They made nice company, sometimes it was comforting to have someone to talk to, or to see how their new baby was doing..or just to have company in general. I personally called them family anyway, after all that they did to help me, even if they were endermen after all. Besides, company was quite difficult to come across in this part of the overworld, even though I had visited some of the dwarven strongholds in the tundra up north..But I would never consider actually _moving_ there, considering how harsh it was up in the winters. I headed through the trial, a bit of shedded light began to flow through the trees and onto the pure, sparkling snow. I took a chug down from a flask of water, and truged on through the woods. The woods were eirely silent today- I was quite used to the quiet environment, but it was intense today. I hadn't even heard the cows actually, only to stumble opon them by luck. And you did need a hell of a lot of luck to survive in _this _part of the woods, which I felt quite humble about. The thicket began to widen ahead, and a slow wind began to rustle up the trees with a low _swshhhhhh. _I let out a deep breath, and took another look at the sky, when I saw it had darkened to a light lavender hue.

"Shit.." I cursed under my breath, but I went on through the woods, at a faster pace, and took my bow at the ready. Moving swiftly and silently, I watched through the trees and brush to see if anything was watching, and then tried to listen for anything .. Holding my breath and cupping my hands to my ears I listened.. Nevertheless there was nothing to be heard in the frozen forest. All of the sudden I heard a sharp snap ahead of me, and to my side. I immediately ducked down into the brush and notched an arrow in my bow, looking around for anything. My eyes caught something bright scarlet in the thicket, and I cursed loudly, and made a break for it. "Look..there goes a mortal, kill her! She should make a fine meal for tonight." A cold croaking voice yelled, and all of the sudden the forest was filled with howling, and I ran frantically, to make distance between myself and the endermen. How foolish was I..I looked one in the eyes...I ran through the brush, and then looking around, I saw a group of them after me. _Three of them!_ I let my arrow fly to hit the closest one, but I saw it vanish before I could hit it. Swearing, I ran the other way, remembering that I didn't take a sword with me.._By Notch why didn't I take a sword?_ Before I could get any further away I was pinned to the ground harshly, and felt an instant pang of aching pain in my chest. Gasping for air after the wind was knocked out of me, I tried to look away from the enderman that attacked me. I could almost see the being's terrible smile form.

"Well, well..what do we have here.. It looks as though this is the woman the empire was looking for..We'll look at the luck we've had tonight!" Finally, I brought my face to his, with a burst of anger.

"Well..if you endermen are going to eat me tonight..I really don't think you will find me..appetizing, actually I am rather.._bitter _tasting if you will.." This got another blow and I coughed up blood, a bitter regret and terrible pain coursing through me, and at the new scars on my face.. _Another scar to add to the collection.. _I thought silently, and a dark temptation came to me to seize each of them and impale them with the sword I didn't have. The enderman smiled, revealing razor sharp black fangs. Another enderman came forward, his long claws almost dragging to the ground. "About we return her to Endorra..I am quite sure she'd just _love _to give her own eternal treatment to this... mortal.." The first one nodded, but continued.

"But wouldn't our goddess be so proud to know of what we did to her..we would be rewarded so graciously.. just imagine the riches we would get for killing her!" The third one agreed, and finally the second one gave in after long, dismaying glares from the others.

"If..you are going to kill me..about do it more honorably, maybe just quick and fast." I suggested, and tried to distract the endermen. I thought of my bow, which was right under my arm, which was pinned to the ground. As if reading my thoughts, one of them grabbed my bow and split it in half, dropping it the ground.

"We will definitely give you a slow and painful death..so show what the rogues get for praying to the gods for heroes." The first one said maliciously, while his eyes stared into mine. "Any last words mortal..?" All of the sudden, I felt completely cornered and hopeless.._What was I going to do now..?_ I decided to give it, one last try, to do something...maybe give my best last words. Then I came up with something of value to say..one of Fensa's great words of wisdom.

"Legends never die.." I whispered..and I lay back, almost at peace. There was nothing I could do...My prophecy said nothing if I could live or not, so there was a mere possibility I could die. They took me by surprise, and apparently that was all it took to take down me..The "_hero."_

"Oh..and send my last regards to your goddess... Tell her that I'll haunt her to the end of her days_..Because my time isn't over yet_." The enderman smiled, and spoke tauntingly.

"Such some idiotic last words to say mortal..such a pity you are for a "_hero." _It was after these words..everything seemed to happen at once. His voice seemed to fall deeply, I thought I saw a hint of silvery white light behind him, and the others gasped. All of the sudden I saw flame burst upon the others, and arrows pierce their hides. They howled and screeched, and I lay dumbfounded in the snow, under the body of an enderman. Struggling to get free of the body, I then felt a pair of arms take me out from under the enderman. All I heard was a low whisper.

"It's alright, come with me.." I felt myself holding the hands of this unknown person, who ran out into the woods, trying to get away from the screeches of the endermen and the fire that began to burn up into the trees behind us.

"Wait..who are you! Where are we going? Did you just kill _all of them..!?" _I asked frantically

"Shhh..quiet, they'll hear us..speak later..not now." The man whispered. He sounded probably the same age as me, his voice slightly deep, but completely calm for the situation we were in. As we ran through the forest, I heard more howling behind us.. _More endermen!_ We came up to a tree, and he told me to climb it. "Why must I climb it..what's going on!?" He groaned deeply as if annoyed.

"Just..do it, we alerted the whole forest, and now more are coming , it would be best if you were safe right now." He helped me up into the tree, and I climbed myself the highest I could get. Watching below, I then saw waves upon wave of endermen come into the clearing, all led by the tallest one, who bore a dark lavender cloak and helmet.

"Hmm..I suppose this wasn't the best time to take a stroll in forest even for someone like _you.." _The leader approached my rescuer with what seemed both caution, fear, and respect. " The enderman smiled darkly at the man. "You just happened to get in the middle of an.._ambush _if you will. I saw some of the rogues had attempted to kill her.. Which is definitely not what we wanted to happen, we actually wanted to capture her _alive_. You very much prevented that, so I thought you would have worked well with us..so if you would please turn over the woman, and no one will get hurt." The man who rescued me stared at all of them as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle. He slowly paced towards them until he came up to the leader, face to face.

"So..Sarthis, I thought you surely knew who _I _am..and this is _my _business, so I think I should do what I want with this woman, and you have no say over her. But, if you really do want a say to her, I would have to say that you will have to sever your neutral relationship with me, and that you will have to go through _me first.."_ Sarthis looked at the man with a deep resentment and pity.

"I have always known about your ..arrogance, but do you have any clue who you're messing with..?" The man pulled his dark blue hood more over his head and drew out a silver blade with black runes engraved in it.

"Yes..in fact I have heard a great deal about you. But do you think _that _will stop me?" Sarthis laughed evilly, and drew out his own deadly diamond sword.

"Well..about we settle this to a duel..whoever wins gets the woman..whoever loses, is sentenced to a brutal death by the hands of the empire." He spoke darkly, as if he was going to win the duel. The two began to circle each other, Sarthis growling and lashing his sword out through the air, and showing off his perfect blade maneuvers. The man however, circled silently and intently, watching his enemy stealthily. The clank of swords clashing broke the silence and tension, and Sarthis immediately pushed downwards on the hooded man, who skewered it sideways and slyly lashed at Sarthis's side with the blade. Sarthis howled with pure rage, and brought his sword down on him with such a force it hit the man hard and deep in the shoulder. The man let out a ghastly scream, as his sword lit on fire, which he brought to uppercut Sarthis's sword. Sarthis's anger did not succumb to this, but surprise showed clearly on his face as he tried to bring the burning sword away from his face. "Well two can play at that game!" He yelled with anger. Bringing out a second blade, he clashed both swords into the man's single blade. Overwhelmed, the man crumpled to his knees, groaning deeply. I looked with fear down at the man who saved me, who was now going to die from the hands of my enemy. "Die you bloody-!" Sarthis was cut off the the man.

"Never...mess...with...ME!" The man yelled furiously, and all of the sudden his blade was pure burning fire, which came down mercilessly upon an astonished Sarthis. He wailed as he was flung backwards onto the hard freezing ground, the white snow around him beginning to turn a dark crimson. Sarthis groaned deeply, as he was held up by the group of endermen around him, and coughed up gouts of blood. "You...I will get revenge upon you..don't think your actions are not going to be forgotten..For now I will leave you be..But I will..be BACK!" The large group of endermen carried his limp form out into the forest, the rest of them hissing, growling and making very rude remarks at us, and eventually heading back into the dark. I lay back..out of breath and shocked at what happened..The man who saved me, definitely was just no ordinary man..He had used magic.._summoned fire!_ I had heard rumors that there was such possibilities of magic, but all of those possibilities had been considered of myth and legend. The hooded man groaned, and held his arm tightly, and began to come over to my tree. I sat speechless there, having way too many questions to ask and know both fear and respect for this man. He sighed and seemed to massaged his hands into his hand.

"Well..I am sorry I had to put up such a show out there..it's just..I was a bit overwhelmed at first..that's all." I looked at him, his face and features shrouded by his hood.

"So..out of all the questions I must ask...can I at least get your name first?" The man paused as if a bit hesitant.

"You may call me Sen, that is my middle name..I would rather not give out my full name currently, especially since I don't know you yet..And considering the situation I am in now..Now, how in the hell did you get the attention of Sarthis?"

"I did not mean to get the attention of him..he came to hunt me down because..I am, well my name is Somira." I hoped he would know of the prophecy, but he didn't say anything. It was then I tried to explain where it all started, I told him of my good Friend Fensa, along with the meeting with Notch. He seemed to pause however at the sound of Notch's name.

"Do you know him..?" I asked. He seemed to nod, but quickly changed the subject.

"So..apparently you are part of, this prophecy, created by the oracles?" I nodded, and he was quiet for a moment as if in deep thought.

"Alright..I may consider trusting you, especially since we have a common enemy, I am not quite fond of the endermen of the empire myself, besides they don't have a great relationship wi-" He caught himself as if he almost revealed something.

"What..they don't have a good relationship with who..?" He stayed quiet for a few moments.

"It doesn't matter, just..a thought..just nevermind." What did he mean just a thought? I felt a little of unease of trusting Sen when he already was hiding things from me. I decided to change the subject to _my _questions.

"But anyway..how did you summon that fire back there?" I asked.

"I am quite experienced with magics of all kinds..my father taught me a long time ago." He replied and held a hand up, and then conjured a small ball of flame. I gazed at the strange act he had done.

"Wow..it's quite amazing..I've never seen anything like it..I've always loved fire." He smiled a little for the first time I had met him.

"Thank you..it isn't much but.." His smile faded as he sighed. "Where do you live out here anyway? It must be quite difficult living up in these parts."

"Ha..you aren't kidding..it is very difficult to live up here..I've almost gotten killed several times before. I actually have a cabin a few miles from here, but I usually move around often. By the way, why did you come around these parts anyway?" Sen spoke up, but with a little worry.

"I actually came on..a mission, probably you would be best not to come along." He looked as though he was going to head off, but I stopped him. "No wait! I..just, you saved my life and you didn't have to, and.." I thought of how he was the only human being that I had seen for about eleven years..how much despair I would have if I were to never see him again. I also wondered why he had saved me in the first place.." It's just that I wouldn't mind a bit of adventure right now either, I am quite good with a blade you know. He scoffed at this.

"Are you quite sure about that..these are very dangerous people I am going to deal with. Besides I don't want any more accidents to happen resulting in your death, if you are indeed part of a prophecy." He turned around and headed to leave, when I did the most craziest thing I had done in my life to get his attention, to prove how good I could handle myself. I snuck behind him and was going to put my blade near him to jump him when he whipped around and took my blade from my hand. I sat dumbfounded in utter defeat, but I did see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well..working so hard to prove yourself to me..I guess you may as well come along..Just a word of advice, if you are trying to sneak behind an enemy, try to actually take them off their guard." Sen then helped me up onto my feet. I nodded to this and he handed me a golden axe.

"Here..you may as well make yourself useful on this journey..just be careful with that, it's one of my good axes." I nodded and I headed into the woods with Sen, on a journey I didn't even know..and one that would take me by surprise..

That journey would also change me a lot and I would learn many secrets that I would have to keep..One secret in particular..would set me on my destiny.

Far away..deep in the end, Endorra sat upon her black jeweled throne, her talons clicking on the dark marble. Where was her servant when she needed him the most? She sat impatient and angered, when the front gates of the castle opened, and Sarthis coming in, bandages and all, all while limping. Angered, she descended the stairway towards Sarthis. He came before her and cowered to the ground.

"I am dearly sorry my goddess..I have failed you!..Somira got away!" This got a sharp rake of talons on his face and he held back a scream, and choked.

_"Do you know..how desperately I have tried to find her...and now when we finally find her...you let her get AWAY!" _She yelled in a furious temper, and her black staff glowed a deep purple, flames now wisping off the top. Now in a cold deep voice, he continued. "I...am sorry my mistress..it is just that...-"

"JUST WHAT!?" She howled in his face, and he struggled to keep calm.

"It is just that..someone got in the way..someone..-" He went into a coughing fit, and blood began to come up and out on the floor.

"Who...?" She whispered and held his face softly, and then pierced her talons into his face. He sat frozen on the ground, and gulped.

"...My lord...it was..._Herobrine..." _Sarthis muttered, and with the last of his breath, he blacked out. Endorra stood up, now with a more deeper curiosity, and a dark anger boiling in her throat. _It was one of the lesser gods..he had just decided to get in their way..and now he had the woman..He..of all people..had Somira..saved her right out of her clutches. A lesser god, had decided to mess with me... _What a strange predicament they were in now..and then a dark idea began to form in her mind.

"GUARD..COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" The guard at the far end of the huge room ran over to her and listened. "Now..will you do me a favor...make sure to contact..._Notch.. _Because I would like to have a bit of a chat with him later, about...things." The ender guard nodded and headed away, off out of the castle. Endorra paced around, and finally sat upon her throne, a dark, evil smile began to form on her lips. An even darker plan was forming in her mind until she thought. _Why of all people would he save a mortal.._ The answer formed in her mind, and then it all fit together.. Her plan, _everything! Endorra began to laugh menacingly until it began to form into a large booming laugh that echoed across the entire palace, and to every part of the end.._

_Everything would work out now..._

_Everything.._

_The prophecy of the hero destroying her once in for all.._

_Would never be..._

_It would end._

**EPIC TWIST ENDING! ;3**

**Hope you like this chap. I worked **_**really**_ **hard on it..if you enjoy you can leave reviews if you want so yeah..**

**PEACEOUT :3**


	7. To Crash a Party

Chapter 6: To Crash a Party

The pure white moon shone brightly in this dark evening, now forming a perfect, pale crescent in the shadows of night. I followed after Sen in the dark, trying my best to keep silent, but clumsily ending up cracking a stick or stumbling every once in awhile. While Sen seemed to glide swiftly over the ground as silent as a ghost, forcing me to try to keep up and be quiet as possible at the same time. I broke the silence in a whisper.

"Sen..where exactly are we going anyway..?" He tilted his head to the side and gestured me to go up with him up a steep hill. I attempted to climb, and slipped, but nevertheless he caught my hand and hefted me up. "Thanks.." I whispered. He then crouched down into the brush, and I thought I could see a dim light in the distance. Doing the same, I kneeled down in the brush, and saw a large cliff ahead, and what seemed to be a large fortress built into it. He gestured to the large fortress ahead.

"That is my target..inside is a large group of people tonight, about to have a celebration. Now..just before we start anything..are you fine with..._Killing people_?" I paused at the question thoughtfully. Of course I would kill a person in defence..but why in offence.. That overall depended on the person. And even so, what had they ever done to me.. or anyone?

"What kind of people..?"

"They are people I knew a while back..let's just say they are people I don't trust..They don't like me either for...reasons..People that are messing with magics they cannot control.. It is my duty to get rid of them before anything should happen..and take back what they stole from me."

"What did they steal from you?"

" A good sized axe, very fine and deadly.. made of diamond..you'll know it when you see it." I thought of all of this, I had wanted a bit of adventure and here I got it, somewhat of a dangerous heist mission involving wizards.. Imagine all the thrill of the mission and the possible riches and the tale I would tell ages later! I didn't want to leave this man anyway..The only human I had met in eleven years. It almost seemed like I was a little relieved and relaxed to be with him..But then, did Sen really have a good reason to take revenge upon them..or were they actually wholly innocent? "You don't have to go if you want to you know..I actually planned to do this mys-"

"It's alright.." I spoke. "Besides..I don't want to just leave you hanging here..I always like the thrill of a battle!" He seemed to smile faintly at this.

"Ha..well..any sane woman would have ditched me by now and have gone back to the warmth of her lively house.. Well anyway you might as well come now.." He seemed to almost mutter the last part of it, but he gestured me to follow him, and we both snuck into the shadows of the night, headed for the fortress.

The dark, towering fortress stood overhead, the massive cobblestone walls glinting almost sinisterly. I breathed slowly in the cool night air, my breath coming out in light wisps in front of me. "Now..the plan is to infiltrate the fortress by the abandoned tunnel guarded by a broken sewer grate, head into the wine cellar, and sneak into the main hall, taking them by surprise ..got it?" I nodded and Sen guided me over to the sewer grate. An uneasy feeling washed over me..How exactly did he know this place so well.._And we'll have to go through sewers..just great.._ I held back a gag as the stench of the tunnel came to me, and he headed in. Holding back my breath, and cursing under my breath, I went into the tunnel, steadily closing the grate behind me. The shallow water splashed under our feet and the darkness seemed to swallow us up into it, making my sharp sight almost blind. If not for Sen guiding me forward with his hand holding mine, I would have immediately got lost in the dark tunnel. The tight corridors winded and would all over the place, almost like that of a labyrinth. The smell was getting to me though, and I was forced to cough and gag into my shoulder.

"Are you doing alright over there..?" Sen asked and he laughed quietly at me, his dark laugh eerily echoing around the sewer.

"This is just..disgusting...are you used to doing things like this or something?!" I muttered at him.

"Hmm..I've been to a great deal of disturbing places before..you wouldn't even _imagine.._This seems quite petty compared what I have gone to.." I thought about this and shuddered thinking about this..What had he gone to the _nether _for Notch's sake or something? Finally, after what seemed like for a torturously long time, I saw the ceiling get higher, and what seemed to be a trap door on the roof. Taking a deep sigh of relief, I climbed the ladder after Sen, and we both entered another room. Glad to be away for the wicked stench and into a strong but rather inviting smell of grapes, I looked around. This part of the castle must be the wine cellar apparently, and we were one step closer to the wizards.. And who knows what else. I saw Sen duck over to one of the barrels and inspect it carefully.

"What is it..?" I whispered to him. Maybe it was a secret door or something.. To possibly get to another room. He smirked, standing back up with a bottle of wine in hand, and popped the cork off the top of the bottle. I rolled my eyes.

"Getting some refreshments that's what it is..I actually am rather fond of wine, would you like one?"

"We are in the middle of a heist to try to kill wizards..and you are drinking _wine?"_

"...Yes.."

I sighed and held nodded reluctantly, after all, I was a little thirsty. Chugging down a good amount of it, I tasted the sweet and tart flavor of the wine, relishing it. After finishing the refreshments, we headed on through the wine cellars. I thought I could heard the distant sound of music, possibly from an old jukebox, as well as the sound of voices overhead. Sen lead me up the rest of the staircase where he looked at me with caution.

"Now beyond this point, you _must _be careful..it would be a difficult situation if they came after you..are you sure you're good with a axe?" I nodded silently, my father had taught me to defend myself a long time ago, and I had always practiced since. I wasn't as good as Sen at fighting no dought about that..But I did know how to handle an axe pretty decently. "Alright.." Sen whispered, and sighed as if stressed, then opened the door ahead smoothly. Following behind, we were thrust into the brightly lighted corridors. The halls themselves were lavish with decoration and torches, no doubt the people who owned it were filthy rich. Taking out Sen's golden axe, Sen then gestured me to stop, and then took a peak in the room ahead, gesturing me to do the same. I was utterly shocked to see the vast amount of people in the next room, at least about fifteen people. Some were royal guards and others what appeared to be testeficates and humans bearing dark purple robes and large hats. But the person who caught my attention was a man with jet black hair and a goatee who sat in the middle of the room, who bore black armor and was holding a diamond axe. The axe itself seemed to draw itself to me in a strange way.. It had the most ornate carvings in it, and in the very center was what seemed to be a skull carving with rubies as it's eyes.

"So..the other day I had visited my old friend Notch..oh that fellow, how he knows to throw a celebration..We had the best night over there in the Aether..had some wine, flying the Aerwhales, checking out the Valkyries.. Ohhh what a night tis was.." He most obviously drunk as a zombie, with his eyes lolling around, and his voice awkwardly rising up and down. But no doubt the others were quite entertained with his drunkenness and his tales. One testeficate witch spoke up to him in a high pitched, croaking voice.

"So Ravvard about your journey to the Nether..tell the others about it!" He laughed at this, and stood up dramatically.

"Oh..this was quite a story indeed...I remember the day so clearly, when I heard the very rumor..That Notch's brother was accused of _killing Notch's wife! _I immediately looked into this, as I had heard part of it from a dear friend of..mine..Anyway, I took him to the Nether as his banishment, the rebellious hellion Herobrine no doubt deserved it anyway...And then...out of NOWHERE..A GHAST swooped down and howled..just like this!" He made the most strangest sound, an odd mixture of laughing, a cat's howling, and a screech, all while clawing like a cat in the air..Which I had to admit was quite amusing! "And then..I _slayed_ it with my sword..my diamond blade, Syfoniss! Blood gushed out of it, and I stood upon it in all my glory, shouting out my name in the air of it all! RAVVARD!" He shouted, and stood up on the table dramatically, shattering plates and splaying food everywhere around him. The witch cleared her throat expectedly.

"Next what happened..?"

"Oh.." He muttered, and stepped off of the table, but not looking any more ridiculous.

"Well..then, AFTER I DEFEATED THE MIGHTY GHASTS, I slaughtered wave upon wave of zombie pigmen with my sword, and built the BIGGEST THING EVER!"

This got some strange looks from the crowd, his mind was most definitely clouded with wine, but they wished to know more about the story.

"What exactly was it Ravvard?" The deep voice of a hooded wizard asked, and Ravvard went on.

"Well it was a GIGANTIC statue of myself of course..to show off my glory, and to mock Herobrine for a THOUSAND YEARS!But after THAT..I created the tomb to place Notch's brother in and left..He deserved it anyway..That rat of a man..That evil, malicious, bag of scum!" He shouted and the others cheered loudly, which got Sen a large scoff from for some reason.

"They say he murdered a THOUSAND PEOPLE..all innocent, one my dearest friend Notch's wife..and many others. They also say he has no soul...and stalks the night, waiting to suck the blood out of any of his victims!" I saw Sen a bit on the edge of his temper, something obviously bothering him deeply, and then.. With pure shock I saw him leap out in front of the crowd. The entire crowd gasped, some screamed in surprise and horror, and Ravvard took a step back, rapidly blinking to see if he really did see what was before him.

"Well..welcome my audience, I am afraid I have already heard much of what you had to say...And I am utterly disappointed at how you.._attempted _to portray me.." I stood in pure disbelief in what Sen had just said. It almost seemed as though he choked the last part out, as if he didn't want me to hear it. To portray me..He didn't mean...he was...

"Well...what have we got here, a totally uninvited guest in my castle..And one whose voice I would have to strained to remember...Isn't that you _herobrine..?" _Sen...or Herobrine..or..well..let's just say he drew his sword out and directed it towards Ravvard, all while taunting him darkly.

"I know you all _too well _Ravvard, and I would have to say this would be a night where you're at your...Worst to say the _least_. But anywho..I would have to say I came here to take back what I _rightfully owned.._And to also take revenge upon who wrongly accused me as a _murderer...!" _Finally, he took off his hood, and it seemed as though if everyone in the room had taken a pace backwards, all except for Ravvard..Then again he was totally drunk out of it, and wouldn't be able to tell a block from a sword. What I saw of Se-no..Herobrine..By Notch my mind was only still processing this..But what I saw was only his dark brown hair, as his back was to me, but everything else stayed shrouded..What was his face like..Why did everyone look with fear at him...Did he indeed have fangs? I tried to picture him with fangs, and just couldn't.

"Well then..." Ravvard muttered, and stared wide eyed at herobrine. "I definetly didn't expect you to come on a night like this.. But I guess I will have to take care of you..Nevertheless." It was then a deadly silence occured, and everything happened at once. Fire and ice flew though the air, wizards and warlocks charged forward, now with swords and knives. Herobrine was absolutly cornered, being constantly pelted and stabbed with sharp blades of ice, but he stood his ground, pelting flames around and about, and lashing his sword out at his foes. I didn't _even _KNOW what to do at this point.. Who to even trust..Was Herobrine really like what they said..Or was he the Sen I knew.. With utter confusing, I finally took the biggest risk factor of all, and ran out into the conflict.. Not wanting to stand forever useless behind a wall. All of the warlocks up front gathered table and butcher knives, and where now running into the fray of madness. Meanwhile in the middle, Herobrine and Ravvard clashed sword and axe, being the center of the tension. While finally in back, witches cast out icy, frozen spears, and threw poisonous potions into the air like grenades. I ran out agilly, trying to target some of the warlocks closest to me. I targeted one who was intently focused on the fighting in front of him, but not behind..And I drove my axe into his spine much like I would a tree with a great force. He went down instantly, and I was frozen in shock at what I just did.._I killed someone!_ But ignoring my thoughts, I tumbled into the seemingly endless fray, stabbing more and more oblivious warlocks in the back with my axe. Soon, they drove their attention to me, obviously noticing the pile of parylized and bleeding warlocks getting in the way behind them. I ducked as a knife almost went into my neck, adrenalhine now pumping and fear boiling inside me. "SHIT!" I muttered with dismay under my breath, and attempted to escape when a potion burst right in front of me. I yelled in anger and pure pain, as the hazy red mist from the potion leaked around me, and burning my skin like acid. Trying to escape, I now had a group of warlocks after me that had noticed my presence. I attempted to fend them off, but I took a good slice in my good arm, and wailed in pain, an intense stinging in my injured arm, and the sticky dampness of blood coating my arm. I switched arms as fast as I could and tried my best to fight the wizards, chopping and slashing two and fro, clashing their swords and knives desperatly. Eventually, at least half of them went down, and I was left with at least two of them. I tried my best to heave them off of me, but even as I managed to kill them, I had gained two more terrible wounds in my side. I looked around the battle, squinting my now blurry and bloody eyes to see what was going on. A great deal of the guards, wizards, and warlocks had been finished off, and the rest of the survivors must had fled for now. The two were still fighting however, as staggering as it would have sounded. Ravvard, as drunk as he was currently, was an excellent fighter, and was lashing out at Herobrine with his axe, sweat gleaming on his face. Herobrine attempted to stab and clash with him with his sword, but fatigue was beginning to show on him also. Finally, as Ravvard attempted to bring Herobrine down with one huge blow, which put Herobrine to a limp, he also revealed his bare, unarmored side. I stabbed him here, and he looked at me with utter surprise, and groaned in desperation. "YOUUU...Who are YOU!?"

"Somira.." I whispered, and watched as he dropped the axe, and ran out of the main door in utter defeat, dark red ichor fastly flowing out from where I hit him with the axe. Suddenly, all was silent, and I saw Herobrine crumpled on the floor groaning, wounds all over him. _Should I help him..What if he will kill me..What if.._ Although there were so many possibilities, I picked up the heavy, now stained red, diamond blade and strapped it to my back strap. After this, I hauled his now unconscious limp body out of the castle, and into the dark night..


	8. The Lake

Chapter 7: The Lake

I heaved Herobrine's figure onto a large, flat piece of ground near a large lake nearby. Panting, I kneeled down and coughed violently, the distant pain of my wounds still stinging, and a deep fatigue settling over me. I looked down at his limp form, which was utterly unconscious and littered with wounds. With frustration and anxiety, I quickly took out a few medicinal herbs and tonics and attempted to heal him. Rubbing the thick plaster of herbs and medicine into his wounds, I then did the same with mine, grimacing afterwards. Sighing, I layed down and looked onto the dark, reflective lake. The moon glimmered on it wonderfully, and it was completely calm this night..The snow had stopped falling and it seemed a bit warmer here on the edge of the woods. _Was he really trustworthy..Or was he really a bloodthirsty killer? _I asked this silent question in my mind, and I felt completely torn, relaxed and frightened at the same time. He seemed..alright..well Sen did, but he was really _Herobrine...Herobrine.._.._By Notch what had I gotten myself into?! _My mind wandered as I gazed into the clear lake, the wind misting light snow from their branches..The dark night seemed ever so calm..So..Tranquil... I was startled as I could hear movement behind me, which I realized was Herobrine. He looked dazed and confused, already had his hood pulled up, and trying to get up on his feet..But crumbled back to the ground in pure pain, looking around in confusion.

"Where is Ravvard...What happened?"

"I got you to safety..Ravvard escaped, though I doubt he'll survive much longer out in these woods unsupervised. " I smiled almost maliciously at the thought of him being attacked by enderman in the forest, all while being drunk as hell.. It was a bit harsh, but then again I immediately didn't like him from the start..After all, I was never_.. fond _of men who were strangely attractive, always being a _lady's man, _the man who would always try to be a show off and what not..

"You...saved _me.._ why?"

"To repay you...you saved me...I couldn't just leave you there.." The question almost laid in my mind.._Why had I saved him?_ I had a choice to keep this person who was possibly not very trustworthy..Possibly a killer..Turns out he already was, considering back at the castle..But I made that choice and I saved him..._Maybe..just maybe I did trust him afterall..He seems..fine, trustworthy to say the least..but still.._ My mind seemed to battle this one on one, and I seemed utterly confused as to what I would do now.. He looked pain stricken, not only physically, but somewhat in the mind also..As if pondering something..Important..

"I..should leave after I heal...That maybe best...you heard too much anyway..I don't blame you if you don't trust me." I felt a bit upsetted..as if I couldn't just leave him, but I remembered with a startle that his axe was on my back.._But was it best to give him it..was it?_ I would tell him later..just not now, not with me like this...

**Five Days Later...**

I had made a temporary shelter by the lake, and it turned out this spot was excellent for hunting, being quite close to the plains. I managed to kill four good sized cows, and three chickens, as well as finding a few wild nuts and berries. Herobrine seemed a bit bothered to talk much at the moment..he was still healing anyway, but he didn't mind me talking to him about my life and stories. I had been feeling a little more comfortable at the moment around him, and tried to ignore the persistent nagging voice at the back of my head..Besides he would've killed me at this point most certainly, and he didn't seem any less different..If anything more quiet and bothered. That night I gazed over the lake once again, munching on a few berries, and enjoying their sweet, tart taste. I heard Herobrine sigh beside me, and I stood up.

"I must go night probably..I don't blame you for not trusting me..it's just..-"

"I trust you." I interrupted. He paused for a couple moments, and then went on.

"But all people...I know what they have made of me..they call me a murderer..so many names they have called me...I thought you would have listened to them and not trust me by now. "

"But I'm here..aren't I?"

"Yes...but.." He sighed. "I think I should talk to you for a moment, come on. "

We walked down to the lake's edge, the lake shimmering and glistening in the moon's light.

"I'm going to take off my hood...alright?" I nodded, a slow curiosity and fear washing over me. _Fangs..I highly doubt he has fangs..But what else?_ All of the sudden he took it off, and he gazed down at the lake, almost in guilt and embarrassment. I stood frozen for a moment.._It had to be the trick of the light..Impossible..How could it be? _He indeed had no fangs, he was completely normal..All except for his eyes..By Notch his eyes...What happened!? His eyes had no pupils or erisis, just all white, completly white eyes..That almost seemed to _glow _tonight. "See..why they all think of me a monster.._Why they hate me!" _His voice had almost taken a hint of anger and regret, and he walked over to the beachline and sat down, crossing his arms. "Now you'll just go away now...in fear...of me.." He sighed and stayed silent, and yet I didn't move an inch. After what seemed like forever, he spoke once again, but not even moving his head. "...You haven't left yet...Why...Why did you even save me...Why aren't you afraid of me...?"

"Tell me...are you really what they say..a monster...a killer...tell me what happened.. As to why I haven't left you yet..._You don't seem like a monster to me...And I doubt a murderer would save an unknown woman from a mob of enderman.._Just tell me..." He sat in utter astonishment and confusion..As if he had never talked to someone without his hood off, without them running away in horror. _I may be insane..But I am thinking I may be starting to be quite fond of him.._

"...You...would not enjoy my story...It is a very dark one...It is hard for me to even talk about..All it brings is anger and...so many other feelings I thought I lost long ago.."

"Alright..if you don't want to talk about it now...that is fine...But at least say why you saved me." He finally looked at me, and I was forced to look at his eyes, which had a hint of vague scarring around them..

"I...well, I was on my...mission as I was..and I happened to stumble across you..I just..well...You were..-" He cut this off and sighed, and looked back at the lake in dismay."You know what...I don't know...I wouldn't be able to explain it anyway...Just nevermind.." I sat down at the lake a little frustrated, but I finally looked at him.

"Fine...just..I just want to say you don't seem much like a monster...I have heard much of you..But you seem..different..Much less like a monster or a murderer.." He almost seemed to smile vaguely, but it didn't last for long.

"That's...the nicest thing anyone has said to me...Thank you Somira.." It was the first time he said my name, and he said it very gratefully. I felt flattered, that I had even said this..As it was very true for me.

"Your welcome Herobrine.." I replied, and I laid myself down on a rather comfortable patch of grass, a deep fatigue and warm sleepiness coming over me. "Good night..Don't let the creepers blow you up in your sleep!" I said, smirking.

"Haha..Very funny..I doubt they would get close to me before I could hear them anyway..But goodnight Somira." He smiled slightly, and walked up more onto the grass, then laying down. I was almost on the verge of falling asleep when..

"Somira?"

"What...I am exhausted..what is it?"

"Well...I am sorry if I bothered you..But I just wanted to tell you that maybe I may..well stay awhile longer..I just need to do some unfinished business around here..Check back at Ravvard's castle, maybe around the area to see if I can find him..Are you fine with tha-"

"Yes..perfectly fine..good night..." I muttered, but a bit relieved, and drifted back into a deep sleep.

Notch stood on his balcony, and gazing out into the almost endless space of the aether. Large, fluffy clouds drifted beneath the enormous marble citadel.. the brilliant stars glimmering brightly in the distance. He rubbed his thick beard and looked onto the horizon, grimmly remembering Endorra's visit. He was on neutral terms with her currently, but he was a bit touchy on how her creations usually were in conflict with his creations..particularly the human race. Notch hoped that she was coming on neutral, or good terms..Of all the things he didn't want right now, it was an argument or disagreement with another god, or elder being..Even less likely with Endorra. Large aerwhales could be seen flying gracefully below, along with the isles of the Valkyries in the distance.

"Why hello Notch..I hope you were informed of my visit tonight." A smooth voice spoke behind him. Turning around, he was face to face with Endorra, her sparkling purple eyes, looking rather..Distant tonight..

"Oh..ah yes, I was just recently informed by one of your..messengers. I hope this is not an..ill suited visit?"

"Well..I have actually came here on the terms of your...brother you see..There have been rumors he has been sparking conflict against _my kind.._" Startled, Notch looked up in dismay. His brother..up to no good _again.._By the oracles..what could it be _this _time..

"Oh..well I am certainly glad you informed me of..my brother's..conflict with your kind..But I must say I am definitely in no part of this.._scheming..of his.."_

"I definitely know that _you _of all people wouldn't be in any part of this.." Endorra said, smiling darkly, and sneaking a little too closely to his wanting. "But..I must say..that he is also meddling with the _prophecy _you know..He has the woman..." Dumbfounded, Notch looked at Endorra. The prophecy could definitely predict the end of _The End.._and if this predicted anything to have to do with Endorra..As mischievous as she was, she was an elder god after all..She was _born _a god, all while Notch and Herobrine were created lesser gods by the Oracles..who predicted them for great destiny. Not wanting to anger Endorra, but still shocked by the news of his brother, he went on slowly and carefully.

"Well..surely he doesn't mean to threaten her...does he?"

"He most certainly does..he is leading her into a deadly trap...Trying to play it out nice for once, and then kill her, to spark war amongst us.._For revenge for what you did to him.."_ She smirked maliciously. Notch gulped, and stared off into the sky nervously. This did most definitely sound like his brother..But how could he trust this god, who had always been famous for her _lies.._But she wasn't like Herobrine..she at least could be trusted in certain situations, in times of need..Whereas with his brother..He would _never_ forgive him for what he did to his wife.. That is why he poisoned him that day, why he was cursed to the nether for a millenia.. Finally Notch had made his decision, a grim decision it was, one that may get him, _of all people _into a big dilemma..One hell of a dilemma..

"I will aid you Endorra..and whatever my brother is scheming, I will do my best to bring it down to the ground!" Endorra, pleased with his obvious, inevitable answer put on a fake, yet convincing smile.

"Well, how good that is..How very good that is.." Notch listened to her leave his room, and went back to looking at the sky.._Had he made the right decision? _Or had he made the worst decision of his life? The dark evening sky filled him with dread, and the dark whisper of a familiar voice filled his head..nothing but a memory..

_I will have revenge upon you...some day...you will pay for THIS!_

It was the last words he had heard from him, yet completely convincing..

_Yes.._he thought..

_"I have made the right decision..."_

**Hope you liked this chapter..it wasn't really good, sort've slow..but meh :P**

**Oh, and the next chapter, we will see a new character in here, an oc suggested to me by a guest, so yeah.^^**

**No offence to anybody..I just really wish some people could log in, so I could actually **_**reply **_**to them :P Hope you guys will take my advice!**

**Oh..and almost forgot the chapter sum up:**

_**What will Notch do now..Has he really started a second war against his brother, and has Somira..made the right choice..?**_

**Peaceout! :3**


	9. A stranger in the woods

Ok guys, I heard a request, and an idea from EnderBlazeHybrid..So, I was thinking to start replying to reviews, from people, (including guests :3) and I also think this would be something nice and easy to start to do ^_^ So, if you want to see the replies to your reviews, you can just scroll to the bottom in my after notes to see that, along with any other stuff I may post for the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 8: A stranger in the woods

** One Week Later**

Ravvard..as much as me and Herobrine had tried to find the man, he must have snuck himself under a dark rock for all that Notch knew.. We had searched Ravvard's stronghold actually, but nevertheless there weren't any others left, but there was a great hoard of weapons, armor, a suttle supply of food, and lots of...wine..Which apparently satisfied Herobrine.. Even so, I had gotten to know much more about Herobrine, and now it seemed as though all the tension that had been there once between us was now gone..It was quite a relief actually, since we were getting more and more comfortable with each other..more like friends. But and I had almost forgotten to give him back his axe the other day. I remember how dumbfounded he was, just for me not telling him..but he got over it eventually. Right now I sat down on a log, honing my axe with a large iron blade, one of the many which we found from the hoard. Herobrine walked up to me.

"Hey..I'm probably going to go hunting, want to go with me?"

"Sure..today's a perfect day to go actually.." I replied. "But wait..did you find any bows from Ravvard's stash?"

"Yes..here.." He handed me a large oaken bow, and I gazed at the wonderfully polished wooden frame.

"Wow..thanks a lot...I may as well give you your axe back thou-"

"No..it's alright, you may as well keep it anyway..I have this axe anyway.." He gestured to his diamond axe, and held it to his side.

"So...your going to go hunting...with an axe?" He looked at me oddly as I said this.

"Why..whats so wrong...when you can kill something so much easier with a sword or axe?" I rolled my eyes. I had been taught to always hunt animals and lesser mobs with a bow..But an axe? Sighing I shrugged.

"Fine..but I'm taking my new bow."

"Ok..follow me." He spoke, and headed out into the forest trail. I immediately went silent, and let the sounds and feelings of the wild wash over me. It was so relaxing, whenever I was stressed out, I would always head into the forest, and the effects were instant. A cool breeze rustled through the leaves and branches of the trees, and the sun shone ever so brightly overhead like a golden amulet. Staying silent, I walked on through the wilderness with Herobrine, listening and watching out for anything..A cow, some wild pigs or boars, anything. Even though we did have some food from the stronghold, you could never have enough supplies for surviving..Besides, it was also a tradition to hunt, an experience like no other. "You seem quiet..why is that?" It was from Herobrine, and I was quite surprised at this, as he was quite silent also.

"I just...I have always been quiet..I'm not sure." I muttered. I had always been silent, but it seemed to get worse after my family was murdered..After I had spent all those days alone. I had also gotten a bit judgmental after everything since, and I had always been in fear in who I was friends with..As anybody could betray me at this point and hand me right over to..Endorra..

"Well it's just you never seem to talk much..I don't mind it, just everyone I've known has always been known to be..talkative..But I don't know them anymore..they..well..passed away." He had told me that he was indeed a lesser god the other day ago..as much as it was quite shocking, it would probably explain this. All of the sudden, I heard a sharp snap in the woods, and then all went silent. A mob wouldn't make noise and just stop, an enderman might..But this sound sounded...Lighter.. Herobrine froze in place, as if staring down whatever he saw was in the brush. The silence commenced, and finally, I heard Herobrine whisper. "Thats definetly a human...not a mob..." All of the sudden, I saw an arrow flash by Herobrine, who took out his diamond axe in defence. I saw tons of arrows whiz at him, coming as close as an inch, when all of the sudden, I saw an arrow pierce Herobrine's knee. "SHIT..." I heard him gasp in surprize and agony, trying desperately to keep himself up from the iron arrow lodged tightly in his leg.

"No body move...Just tell me who you are..and tell me who you are allianced with.." A man's voice said somewhere in the brush around us..which somehow had moved away from where Herobrine spotted him. Too stunned to move my legs, I slowly brought my bow towards me in defence.

"This is Somira...and Herobrine...We are allianced with no one, but against the tyranny of Endorra."

"Herobrine...Your with him? How should I trust you?" A wave of anger rolled over me.

"Because..I know him well..just..Who are you?"

"I'm not saying..until you give me one good reason to trust the both of you." I tried to keep my calm, and finally answered.

"Because we are both against Endorra..and we have also declared an allegiance to each other..He is trustworthy." I tryed my best to make it sound good the stranger..but I could only hope he was on my side..if he was on Endorras's..well I just blew it.

"Hmm...alright. Wait a moment." All of the sudden, I saw the leaves rustle above us, and a man fall right in front of us. He had jet black hair, and silver eyes that glimmered like coins. "Name's Kevin..and I'm glad to have finally found someone who is on the same side." He took a glance at Herobrine, and I knew right then, and there on...The looks they gave eachother gave that they didn't like each other.. "Well..are you sure I can trust him...he drew his weapon on me..and isn't his name Herobrine?" Herobrine scowled at him.

"I could most definitely say the same about you..And you tried to kill me first!" He growled in anger, still bearing the pained expression from his wound.

"Well..I did that because I was prepared for you to attack me..Better to be first than next in line." Herobrine gave him the evil eye to this.

"Fine... I am going back to the lake..if you need me." He limped back into the trail, no doubt embarrassed out of his mind by getting shot...Especially in the knee..

"Sorry about that..I just didn't know if he was going to attack me or not." Kevin said, and strapped his bow to his back. I immediately took a deep liking to him, as he did seem to be quite polite, and a skilled marksman.

"It's alright, but where did you come from anyway? You just came out of nowhere."

"Well, I have been traveling around for a long time now..A very long time in fact, but it's a very long story, do you guys have a camp or something?"

"Yeah, it's this way, follow me." I lead Kevin down the trail leading to the lake, and towards our shelter.

"So, I have never met many people like myself before..Much less humans, so where do you hail from in these parts?" He asked.

"Well..it's maybe a good fifty miles from here, but that was where I was born, I actually have a cabin a few miles from here, but that's usually temporary." I answered thoughtfully, now enjoying his new company..even if he did shoot Herobrine..After all, it was by accident..Well sort of.

"Oh, so do you travel much?"

"Yes actually, I usually travel all around the wilderness here..But I've never traveled to different continents, why do you ask?"

"Because I've actually travel a lot..I have been to a different continent once, but all there were were testeficates..and pure wilderness..Quite a boring place if you ask me." Kevin said, and smirked afterwards.

"Oh yeah..I've met testeficates before..they are so strange!"

"Ha..yeah, I actually knew one this time it-" All of the sudden, the large lake was before us, as well as the cabin-like shelter. "Oh, is this your place?"

"Yep, you can just settle down if you like, I'll make a fireplace!"

"Ok, I'll just sleep on the ground and outside if you don't mind..I'm usually used to it actually." He muttered this, as he started to set down his large load of supplies. I walked over to the wood pile, now stacking the extra wooden blocks onto the ground, and taking a bit of flint and steel from my pocket. Rubbing them together, a spark appeared, and I set it down into the pile of logs, which started to spread the embers rapidly. Sitting down, I huddled around the cozy warmth of the fire, getting the chills off of me, and welcoming the comforting heat into me.

We all sat around the large bonfire, Kevin hungrily digging into a large piece of steak, Herobrine sitting back and looking at the stars, and me chatting with this new guest.

"So, how did you get here anyway Kevin?" He finished chewing and eating a large portion of the meat, and finally spoke up.

"Well..are you sure you want to hear it? It's quite depressing really."

"So is mine..so don't feel left out in any way."

"Ok.." He said, and put his meal down, and suddenly looking at me more seriously. "I used to live in a village once..far east of here..many of the people at the villiage were miners actually..You see we had this massive cave system near where I lived, but that also put us at a huge risk of mobs..And sure enough, on day a huge group of creepers flooded the town and it was completely blown up..Fortunently I was hunting that day, but when I came back I was just.." He sighed.

"I know how you feel..I went through something very similar with my town."

"Oh..you did?"

"Yeah..but you can finish your story first."

"Ok.." He said, and continued a bit reluctantly. "Well, after that..I had a...vision in my dream..That I was going to help someone on their destiny..And I've been traveling since, I had actually befriended some endermen once, and I lived with them for a long time..And then left to continue my travels..Maybe my destiny was true after all, upon finding you guys!" I stared in astonishment at him. To help someone with their destiny..could that be me? I immediately told him my entire story..well most of it, the important parts that he would find interesting. He stood up in excitement, and smiled at me with surprise. "So you are the person I was destined to find..My vision was true..!" Herobrine groaned and rubbed his wound where he had pulled the deadly arrow out.

"Well..I guess destinies determine who will almost get killed by accident.." He muttered, and looked off in the distance. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I thought gods cannot get killed anyway!" Kevin said with a hint of anger. Herobrine pondered this for a moment.

"The oracles didn't necessarily say if I couldn't die or not..Then again I did almost drown in lava once."

"You almost drowned in lava and survived..?" Kevin muttered.

"Yes..." The trees nearby rustled, a screech could be heard and with quick reflexes, both men stood up alertly. "What is it..a group of mobs perhaps?" Herobrine whispered, and took out his axe.

"Whatever it is..I'm not taking it's anything good.." Kevin said, and drew out his bow. Taking out my own bow, I scanned the woods nearby cautiously.

"Ditto.." I said and looked around desperately, when a enderman bounded out of the clearing, covered and coated in blood, and panting frantically. "RUKKI!" I yelled, immediately recognizing Fensa's son, and a great, old friend of mine. Running over to Rukki with the others trailing behind, I looked at who was now crumpled to his knees and..crying..._What in Notch's name had happened?!_ "Whats wrong..what's going on? Where are the others?!" I questioned frantically, and now ripping pieces of cloth off from my cloak, and wrapping it around his wounds.

"THEY...THEY CAME..KILLED...EVERYONE...EVERYONE!" He howled in pain and sorrow, and lay on the ground bleeding a dark red ichor..staining the ground around him. Kevin came over and looked at him with a pained expression.

"He's one of the first generation isn't he..the green eyed ones..You knew him?"

"Yes..just please hold on Rukki..it's going to be alright..shhhhh..." He screamed even more in agony from the horrid wounds cut deep into his sides.

"I'll get some medicine!" Herobrine said, and rushed to the cabin, and after looking at the enderman one last time depressingly, Kevin followed suit.

Finally, after applying thick bandages, and coating Rukki's wounds with medicine, he seemed to calm down a bit, but thick tears still flowed from his eyes.

"Now tell me..it's aright...but what happened..who killed them?" I felt a terrible feeling in my insides all while saying this, almost as though my heart was ripped out. "Fensa, Senru..the child..they had slaughtered them all? Rukki gulped, and spoke croakedly, as though he was choking up both tears and blood.

"T-th-hey..came..and k-killed them all..S-Sarthis that bloody..-" He stopped completely after he saw my terrible gaze. Sarthis..why of all people..I felt as though I wanted to stab myself right on the spot right there..My friends, innocent people..children..suffering because of me.. All of the sudden a deep resentment replaced this..Such loathing I felt for him and Endorra..how much I wanted them to suffer because of this..

"Somira..are you alright..?" Herobrine asked, and I sighed, choking on my own tears.

"Yes..thanks for asking.." Kevin looked at the enderman pityingly and I saw his grip tighten on his bow.

"I have seen many suffer at the hands of Endorra..but this.." He scowled on the horizon, and paced away in frustration. "They will pay for this.."

* * *

Well..hope you liked this chapter! :D I added EnderBlazeHybrid's oc, so I hope you like how he came out Ender ^^ (Oh, and just a question, I just want to make sure if you still want me to kill him off as you said.) And also, I may make a sequel to this story after I'm done..as there is going to be a major cliffhanger at the end of this story..just warning you! ;) Now for the review responses :D (I will also catch up on the reviews I couldn't get to.) (chapter 6) derp: Thanks. Glad you like it ^.^

(chapter 7)2lazy: Thanks :D Hope you enjoy the rest of it.

EnderBlazeHybrid: I'm really glad you like this story, your probably one the people that is inspiring me to actually write this..^^ (As when I started out this story, I got no reviews, and I didn't think nobody liked my story,:P but I'm glad someone actually likes it and gives some great feedback!)..Sorry for the overly large comment, but yeah, just had to write that^^

Peaceout! :3


	10. The City of Forlorn Shadows

Ok..so I am still a bit frusterated.. from a review on my other story, which is a parody of minecraft, (I am actually discontinued this anyway due to a lack of spare time,) which..I did delete the review..in which the guest obviously _**hated **_the story..so much that he stated he wanted to find my minecraft server and fu!ck it up..the whole plot was fu!cked up..(sorry for the harsh language) so yeah..I'm currently still getting over that.. so yeah.._

Sorry...just had to get that out because I was so frusterated at the guy..I don't mind harsh reviews..but only if it is polite..

So..if you don't enjoy my stories..by god.._please _just make the effort to make it polite and simple..

Well.. anywho... I was having a bit of trouble doing first person in this story, so I thought it would be a bit easier to do in third person..So I may change it later on :P I thought it might be an interesting and easy change, and I'll make the transition to fit well in the story.

And I decided to start writing reviews and A.N. up here..as it's easier, so yeah :P

EnderBlazeHybrid: Thanks ^.^ I'm glad you like how he came out, and thanks for clearing up my confusion about that :P

Derp: :D Glad I got a lot of emotion in that chapter..I never knew I could make someone almost cry and laugh in the same chapter xD

Overall..thanks for the feedback, and onwards with the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 9: The City of Forlorn Shadows

_I saw dark, howling winds lash out at me, the moon's comforting white light totally blacked out by the night. The land couldn't even be seen from this distance now, and the sea frothed, and collapsed over us, waves crashing against the boat. I screamed as a gigantic wave came for us, about to sweep us all over the boat, and into the sea when...- _I woke up with a startle, as I heard a loud crashing sound in the distance. Jerking up in surprise, I tiredly rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Kevin..Rukki, Herobrine..guys?" I said cautiously was then Kevin snuck behind me, and tapped my shoulder, in which he smirked devious at my startled expression.

"By Notch Kevin..you didn't have to do _that_!" I grumbled, and Kevin smiled, helping to lift me up and off the ground.

"You slept quite soundly actually, but don't worry, Herobrine's out trying to scout around the area..to see if anything followed Rukki..and Rukki is in the cabin still recovering."

I sighed, and looked around at the lighted clearing..It was probably around 8:00 by now, considering the sun's position in the sky.

"Well..is Rukki doing alright?"

"Yeah..he's actually showing some great signs of improvement, they say endermen recover fast anyway..He's still a bit in shock though."

I nodded, but the unsettling images of my strange dream came back vividly. What was I doing at sea with the others? I almost remembered an unknown man from the dream also, an older man with a beard..I struggled the grasp the name..Samus..Sam, Shemus..something along the lines of that. Stretching my arms and groaning, I decided to check on Rukki in the cabin..Maybe get some breakfast along the way.

"Well..I'm checking on Rukki to see if he's doing better!"

"Ok..cool." Kevin muttered, and decided to get some breakfast for a change..maybe a bit of pork chops or something.

Meanwhile Herobrine followed the obvious enormous clawed tracks of Rukki's feet back into the forest. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so far..A bit of blood and clumps of black fur from him..But nothing else. Right now he was examining the trail that led down a slanted hill deep into the woodlands..Hopefully they didn't follow him and find them here..because if they did- All of the sudden, a long, plump, speckled white bird landed on his arm. Startled by this, Herobrine noticed a large scroll attached to the dove's wing. As he ripped it off the bird and examined it, he froze, totally started by what he saw inside. _A letter..from his brother..Notch..why would he even invite him to such a thing..what was going on?!_ Herobrine swiftly ran back towards the camp, to inform the party of this possibly grim news.

Rukki lay on a large bed stuffed with thick firs and topped with a long wool sheet over it. He lay on his side, staring into space..oblivious even when I walked in. I sat down on the bed next to him, gazing at him with a deep sorrow and pity.

"Are you alright Rukki..? Feeling better?" He sighed and spoke up in a low, depressed voice.

"Yes...a little better...well a lot better..but still.." I decided to wait a few moments, and then I spoke up.

"You know...I lost my family too...and I was only around nine years old at the time..it was really hard for me too." He looked up with a bit of surprise.

"You..don't have a family either?"  
"No..and I know it's something really difficult to go through..it seems as though your heart is breaking apart..you don't know where to go..But Kevin went through the same thing too.." Rukki nodded, his eyes still dark and weary, but he did seem a little better..

"Thank you.." He said, and stood up, looking out of the window, as if he was looking into oblivion..as if he was the only person in the world.

"Maybe..I should get some air..just to get outside.."

"That would be best." I said, and smiled a little, but it did nothing to suppress Rukki's blank pokerface.

As I headed outside with him, all of the sudden, Herobrine came bounding out of the woods, carrying what appeared to be a scroll. Alerted, and waking up from my peaceful state, I could immediately tell something was wrong.  
"What is it Herobrine..?!"

He panted and held the scroll outwards, gesturing me to read it. After a second, Rukki and Kevin noticed us and came over with curiosity and suspicion.

"Whats going on Somira..is something wrong?" I opened the scroll up and read it aloud to our lesser crowd.

_"On the first day of the month of Dawn's Shadow..Herobrine and Somira shall report to the high elder's council in the Aether, for an important meeting with the elders. Thou shall come for a great celebration afterwards, for the sake of the annual tradition of the elder's feast. Aerwhales will come down to the overworld at precisely noon at this day, at the gulf of forlorn shadows. There will also be a guide to aid you to the aerwhales at the forlorn docks. We wish your journey will be of good luck.  
Priestess Capelarr, on account of Notch' orders, 1st of Dawn's Shadow_

The group lay silent for a moment, and finally Kevin spoke up.

"What do you suppose this means..is it legit?"

"I highly doubt it." Herobrine muttered and inspected the scroll carefully once again with caution."Most likely it's a trap..or even worse it's probably a scheme meant to kill all of us. If they know about the rest of us anyway."

"I am definitely not letting both of you going along though!" Kevin said and looked at me with the looks of an older brother trying to protect his younger sibling.

"Can't we trust Notch anyways though!" Rukki said with a bit of impatience. "He is the only one we have left to trust..besides the oracles..but noone has even communed with them for centuries!"

I nodded, and spoke up.

"Rukki does make a good point..Who are we left to trust now? If anything the only people we know are enemies! Just because you've had bad experiences with Notch in the past doesn't mean we can't trust him!" Herobrine looked at me with a hint of anger.

"I have known him for decades..centuries..and if this means anything..it is most likely a trap to kill me..he utterly despises me in general for even killing people who are a threat to us..Such as Ravvard and his group!"

"Well..just because he hates you doesn't mean that about us..Somira's got a point Herobrine." Kevin said, lashing back at him.

I felt hopeless now..two people who were now my great friends were fighting with eachother..While Rukki stood at the same position as me in this argument. Herobrine groaned and turned his back, crossing his arms.

"Well..what do you think we should do about this Somira...Do you think we should go into the fray of something that could obviously be a trap, and kill all of us..or stay here.

_Both options aren't that great..if we stay here..we'll get found eventually, and if we go, we could essentially get an ally.._I made my decision. I walked up to him, and stared him down in the eyes that could scare away anyone..But I had gotten used to that..

"I think we should go.."  
He sighed and pressed his face into his hands.  
"I haven't seen my brother in ages..the last time was the elders feast about one hundred years ago..and that ended up getting wrecked."

"Who wrecked it?"  
"...Me in anger of something said by my brother." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well..this time you got someone at your side..someone trustworthy..someone to watch your back." I said confidently, at which he sighed.

"You..promise to be safe and not get yourself killed on this journey..when we get there?"  
"Yes..I can handle myself in a fight."  
"Thats something...I like about you...but may also get yourself killed." He muttered and walked back to the group with caution.

"Well..have you made your decision guys..we were waiting patiently while you guys were whispering over there." Kevin said almost teasingly, but holding his bow at his side as if ready for some adventure.  
"Were going...as much as I am..nervous about this decision..You may come also, but it may be a deathwish for all of you.." Herobrine proclaimed.

"I'm in." I said, putting my hand out.

"Call me in also." Kevin said, putting his rough hand on mine.  
Rukki sighed.  
"Well..I may need something exciting to do..get some _things _off my mind..ditto." He spoke and put his hand of Kevin's.

I looked at Herobrine expectantly, who rolled his eyes..if that was indeed possible for him to do anyway.  
"Fine..but this is going to be my death wish." He muttered gravely, and put his hand on top, and we had it decided.

We were going to the Aether.

After packing all of our supplies, and getting some extra weapons, (I had actually gotten an emergency knife and snuck it into the back of my leather boots.) We set off after Herobrine, who apparently knew the way.  
"Wait..why don't we just make a portal out of glowstone and water like they did in the legends?" Kevin suggested, and Herobrine shook his head.

"No..that would take too much time and effort..while it may be safer, we would have to go to the nether, get some glowstone, and then get some water."  
"I take it you are not fond of the nether?" Rukki asked and he sighed.

"It's not that..I don't mind it just...nevermind." Herobrine muttered, obviously bothered by this.

"Well.." Kevin started, ready to change the subject, "anyways, where exactly is this Gulf of Forlorn Shadows..? I've never heard about it once in my travels."

"That...is because it an expertly hidden cove to the far west of here. It was essentially meant as a secret docking area, or an easy travel point to the aether. It is only used by immortal creatures, humans..or people invited to the aether. The gulf is usually most busiest on the month of Dawn's Shadow..when most of the celebrations go on."

"Oh.." Kevin said, apparently satisfied by this answer.  
"But why do mortals never go there often?" Rukki questioned.

"The cove was mostly used by those invited..at the time it was created mortals were considered lesser beings..so they made it so only an immortal can enter, or invite others in...But a lot has changed since then.." He said, and led us over the large hill about a mile west from Ravvard's old stronghold.

"How many miles do you suppose it is from here?" I asked, and Herobrine sighed, obviously overloaded with questions about this adventure.

"About...at least fifteen miles from here, since were are close to the coastal area right now."

I nodded, and looked onto the bare horizon of tundra. In the distance..Far away I thought I could see an extremely thin line of blue..which must've been the sea. We trudged on through the light, melting snow, the sun beating down on us, and making me regret wearing heavy clothes. Thinking of this, I took off my thick fur cloak and coat, but left on my leggings, leather boots and my light sewn jacket. The others followed suit with this, but Rukki didn't need too nevertheless, considering he only needed his pants and light cloak..since he already had fur instead of bare skin. The long tundra seemed to roll on and on, a few wild cows and pigs here and there, and some wild deer in the distance. I began to pant, a bit of fatigue coming over me, when I took out my canteen of water. I chugging down the refreshing water.. relishing it on my parched and dried out mouth. It went on like this for a long while until we finally set camp for the night, as the sun began to go down. We all worked together swiftly without question..and could only hope the mobs would stray away from our large party.

I lay on my warm fur cloak, using it as a blanket against the bitter cold beginning to take form in the darkness. The others lay around the fire also, not having much to say. I still had many questions on my mind though..was Notch really trustworthy to act as an ally in this terrible situation..or was he as Herobrine had said he would be..? Excitement, fear, and a feeling of the unknown began to settle over me..it would all have to wait for tomorrow..

"Ok..so who's going to take watch for the night..?" Kevin asked, and Herobrine volunteered. Kevin looked at him with a bit of distrust.

"I'm not exactly sure I want him to..watch over me in my sleep..or even worse..slit me in my sleep.."

"I am the one that showed you the way to the Gulf..if it weren't for me..you may have been found by the endermen by now!"

"He does have a point.." I said, and Kevin looked at me darkly.

"Well...don't come to me saying I told you so.." He muttered and fell back into his sleep..

He was obviously overtired, and I wouldn't want to bother him right now. But I was still annoyed by his deep distrust in Herobrine..even if he was a good friend after all. Rukki lay back against a large snow bank, looking at the distant stars tiredly. Finally his neon green eyes started to droop, and he fell into a deep sleep. I lay back down on my cloak..but I rolled over to my other side, and shifted constantly, the excitement of tomorrow persistently keeping me awake..I couldn't fall asleep. I looked over to Herobrine who now sat at the edge of the camp, not showing any sign of fatigue or sleepiness. I wandered over to him and sat by him in the damp, frigid snow.

"Can't fall asleep...?"

"No..I can't.."

"...It can be difficult to sleep with something on your mind...I know..." He said, and gazed off into the distance unfaltering.

"Why doesn't Kevin trust you..?" He scoffed at this.

"..Well..obviously he sees me as a possible threat..I don't blame him after all that he has probably heard." He said and sighed. I kept wondering about that question a while back..and now I really wondered about it..It may anger him to talk about it but..

"Your wondering about _that _aren't you.." He muttered as if he had read my mind."How I got like this..?"

"Yes." He took on a pained expression, as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"..I.. trust you now..maybe I should tell you..are you sure you can handle the story..?" I silently nodded.

"Well.." He sighed, and all of the sudden he brought a ball of light before me. "Maybe it would be best to show you this way..look into it carefully." I looked into the small ball of pure light, and all of the sudden it looked as though images projected themselves from it..as though a whole nother world was going on inside of it. I looked with pure fascination into the strange magical projection.

"What is it..?"

"It is a aura of my memories..of that certain day."

All of the sudden, it seemed as though my vision was seeing through a telescope, and I was sucked into the miniature world..seeing all of it play out in what seemed like a dream. Notch could be seen on a large balcony overhead, and arguing with what seemed to be a servant..Their voices could be heard from the distance.

"But my lord..you must believe me..it _did _happen..I heard it happen from-"

"No..I do not believe an inch of it...it just couldn't of happened..it just...I...feel utterly betrayed...I will do it..."

I looked around, and was jumped to see Herobrine beside me. Well..it wasn't exactly him..it seemed as though he was much younger than what he looked like now..about my age..maybe be was about eighteen or seventeen right now. He also bore silver robes..and appeared to have bright blue eyes just like Notch..I jumped right in front of him, and wove to him, but he walked on as though he didn't see me at all. Confused..I slowly realized that this was the one from the past..he didn't know me. I heard a loud voice behind be, and saw that it was a man in bright red, odd clothing, who ran up to Herobrine frantically.

"My lord..my dear lord..I just wanted to warn you that your brother was about to attend a meeting for you..You _must not_ go to it! Notch does indeed believe the rumor..he does..he does!"

"Erivaas..I do not believe in you..how could my own _brother _believe that I killed his own wife!"

"Because he has been getting tense around you ever since those terrible _adventures _you go on.._assassinating _people...getting so much power that should belong to your elder brother!" The young Herobrine whipped around, furrowing his brow, and showing a deep anger to Erivaas.

"I was killing them..because they posed a threat to the overworld..They _deserved it!_"

"But you know how your brother has never killed a human in offense..to never do it in general..how he would hate anyone who di-"

"That is because he is _naive.._and because he would let any threat go right under his vision unsupervised..He doesnt take any action at all!"

"But you and your brother have been fighting ever since! Won't he most definitely think that _you _killed his wife..That this would be a good time to get back at you for something you didn't even do!"

"That is IT Erivaas..I am going to the meeting to sort this out..whether you like it or not!" Herobrine stormed out of his balcony, and headed up a large set of marble stairs. I hurriedly headed after him, and soon we came to a large temple near the upper part of the Aether. Notch sat on a chair, waiting for him patiently, at a small table, gesturing to a chair. I saw Herobrine sit down carefully, looking at his brother, trying to hide his concern.

"Hello brother..I am deeply sorry about all of the.._happenings _lately..there just seems to be much tension in the Aether currently, with all of the problems with the valkries..my wife...Well..lets not talk about such depressing topics..Would you care for some _wine?"_ Notch drew out two glasses of dark red wine..and a dark feeling settled over me, and I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

Herobrine drew his hand towards one of them, but Notch swiftly handed him the other instead.

"I think it best if you take this one..it has more wine in it." Herobrine inspected the wine carefully at the wine in suspicion, and put it close to him with caution.

"Brother..I understand there is a certain.._rumor _going around if you will..and I jus-"

"What rumor?" Notch took a sip of the wine, and attempted to take on a surprised look. Herobrine started to draw his hand towards the wine, and every sense in my mind screamed _noo!_ I swiped my hand through the glass, but my hand went through it nevertheless. I watched as he carefully took a sip of it, and then spoke.

"I..well..I think you have heard of it..I am sure of it..and just curious, what did you put in this, it tastes a bit _odd.._" Notch looked at him grimly.

"I.._have _heard of the rumor now that you think of it...and I think that it is..._true _unfortunately."  
All of the sudden, I watched as Herobrine froze in his seat, and then stood up, starting to choke.

"YOU...poisoned me...Your own brother..!?"

Notch looked at his brother with a horrid expression and nodded.

"I loved my wife to death..and she dies...I did this for _her _sake...and for the rest of the aether." I watched in utter terror and fear as I watched him crumple to the ground on his knees, now shaking uncontrollably.

"You..._why!" _I watched as all of the sudden, he burst into flames and screamed horridly, Notch watching it all unfold, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"THIS IS FOR MY WIFE!" Notch yelled in a terrible anger, and his hands crush his glass, and as his brother was screaming in agony, his hands clenched at his eyes. All of the sudden, he stopped blazing, but he still knelt onto the ground, panting and bleeding. Notch looked at his brother, now showing a sign of fear.

"Brother...?" All of the sudden, he stood up shakily, and looked in the mirror nearby in terror. His body was totally scorched from the fire..and his eyes.. were now scarred and white.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He yelled in horror and anger, and now Notch drew out his sword in pure dismay.

"I will banish you to the Nether for a _millennia _for what you have done..Until then..you will never show your face in the aether or you will be _killed..for what you have to the people you have killed..including my wife..." _All of the sudden, a burst of pure white and blue light shocked Herobrine to the ground, and a younger Ravvard entered the room, looking at him in horror.

"By the _oracles.._what has happened to his _eyes..._What has happened!?" But in the midst of all of this..I saw something in Ravvard's eyes..a hint of a _lie..._

"Take him to the Nether..I cannot stand to look at him any longer.."

"You...will pay for this brother...I will avenge myself...for the thing I did not _commit...I swear on the oracles I will get revenge on you.." _All of the sudden, I watched as Ravvard placed glowing chain collar and bracelets around the silent and accused god, and Notch turned his back upon brother.

I slowly walked up to Notch, and saw that he was crying. I walked away from him..not believing what had just happened. _I thought it was bad...but this.._ I looked up to see a glowing light suck me back out, and what I thought to be howling and shouting pierce my ears.

All of the sudden, I was out of the dream, and everything happened at once, I saw Kevin yelling at Herobrine with a deep anger, Rukki screaming, and a huge white wolf pounce upon me.

I screamed in pure terror, feeling the beast's long claws rake into me as I lay defenseless on the ground. Howling filled the night, and more and more wolves came into the clearing. I watched as tons of arrows pierce the wolf's back, and Herobrine sent a finishing killing blow upon it with his axe. I felt Kevin tear the dead wolf off from me, and he gave me my golden axe.  
_"_

_Quick..defend yourself..were being attacked!" _The wolves poured into our camp, red eyes glinting and shining evilly in the dark light. I hacked my axe at a nearby wolf, and quickly another came at us. These wolves were lean and scrawny, probably driven mad from a lack of food. My axe came down on another wolf, and another..But they seemed as though they kept coming, and into the camp.

Fire blazed in the night as Herobrine summoned it, and Rukki pounced on nearby wolves, slashing at them with his long claws, while Kevin shot arrow upon arrow at the mangy beasts. All of the sudden, a huge wolf came from the shadows, scars etched on it's face. _The alpha!_ My mind screamed, and finally Kevin yelled in the fray.

"FALL BACK..WERE GOING TO HAVE TO ABANDON CAMP!" It was then that me and Rukki trailed behind Kevin and Herobrine, trying to fight off the rest of the persistent wolves.

All of the sudden, the alpha wolf came up in behind, and I yelled in horror. Chopping my axe at the wolf, and Rukki slashing at it, the wolf began to weaken, as well as the others. The alpha wolf then leapt on Rukki, and I charged at the enormous wolf, the rest of the group trying to fend the other wolves off. I looked at the wolf, and I remembered the words Herobrine had muttered whenever he casted fire..The other day he had tried to teach me, and I had gotten a bit decent at it..but not very well. While

I was hacking at the wolf, I tried to imagine it blazing in fire, and chanted the words under my breath, Fi-Thiss-Blaze, I focused intently, my mind struggling, and all of the sudden I was panged with a deep fatigue, and a hint of embers made its way up the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain from the fire making it's way into it's wounds, and finally got off from Rukki, but the fire quickly began to spread to Rukki. Excited by my achievement, but horrified by the unfortunate result, I yelled at Rukki to fall down. He looked startled at the fire, and rolled on the ground trying to get the flames off from his now burning hide. Finally as he came up burned, the others had made their way to the distance, and Rukki held onto my wrist.

"Hold on.." He whispered, as I felt as though a tremendous shock made it's way into me, and we were suddenly with the others.

I almost fell from the dizziness onto the ground, a headache ebbing it's way into my head.

Well..I had never teleported..and I wasn't looking forward to doing it again. The other wolves began to fall back from us, and we looked back at our torn apart camp..all of the supplies ate or ravaged by the wolves.

As the night was edging on, arguments among us did also..Kevin thought Herobrine had trapped me inside some magic orb, and apparently had attacked him, trying to save me. Meanwhile, in my rashness, I had almost killed Rukki with my fire..but it had ended up saving us..sort of.

"Well..next time _I _am going to keep watch..considering you almost killed _somira!" _Kevin said in anger and looked at Herobrine, and he lashed back at him.

"I did not almost kill _her!_ I was just-"  
"Going to kill her off..and then the rest of us..nice try." Kevin muttered, looking annoyed. All was silent for a while, and the ocean could be seen less than a mile away.

"He was not going to kill me..I'm all right Kevin." I said, starting to get frustrated by his protectiveness.

"How are you sure...he hasn't _brainwashed _you?" He said seriously, and I rolled my eyes, which seemed to break him out of this. "Fine..fine...if you _seriously _trust him.." He sighed and rubbed his fresh wounds on his side. I felt a sudden need to talk to Herobrine about _all of this.._away from the others..but it was too late now. All of the sudden, we came over a large hill, and the calm sea was below us.

"There...is nothing there.." Rukki said, and carefully inspected the area. _  
_  
"To a blind mortal eye..yes..but wait a moment."  
Herobrine stepped forward, and put his hand in mid air. All of the sudden, a light reflected off from where he touched, and a door slowly appeared out of nothingness, and into a bright light. "You may step forward.." He gestured to the door, and we made our way in, Kevin a bit hesitantly.

The intense bright light blinded me for a moment, and I constantly blinked trying to see. What I saw completely froze me where I stood.

Gigantic spiraling towers and marble towers littered the area, tons of strange folk gathering about in the large city. A warm, welcoming aroma came in through my senses, and I saw what appeared to be flying whales overhead.

"You are now in the city of Forlorn Shadows..the main city that intersects with the Aether." Herobrine mumbled, and even he was caught in the magnificent beauty of the city. "One step closer to the Aether.."

"And one step towards your home..." I muttered, and all of the sudden guards came forward at the party.

"Stand still..don't move.." The captain said, drawing his sword, and the rest of the others followed suit. _A trap...he was right after all.._I froze in fear, and the rest of the group stood in total fear.

_We were trapped..._


	11. A Dangerous Game

**Response to Reviews! :D**  
**EnderBlazeHybrid:** Thanks..glad you liked the cliffhanger! ;) But anyways, to clear your question up a bit.. my take on Herobrine is that he is indeed a god..and the main benifits from that would be immortality, the power to create, the power to learn magic easier and be more powerful. However, even though a god can get brutally injured, they will survive..However it is unknown whether a god can indeed be killed by something...Opps don't want to spoil anything for later! ;D But I hope that cleared it up for you!  
**Coltsbro:** Thanks a lot for the advice..I will definetly take this into my writing and try to get better! :D  
**Captain Zangano:** Thanks! I am glad my writing seemed good and vivid..But I will take your advice, and I edited some of my earlier chapters to fix that!  
**21kittens:** Thank you so much! ^u^ and I just updated it! :D  
Now..ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! :3  
_"Dramatic blackout"_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Dangerous Game**_

I stood frozen in my tracks, our party was now completely surrounded by guards and warriors. All of the sudden, I gasped at who came out of the crowd, and saw Herobrine wince in dismay. Ravvard came from the group, smirking, rolling and slicing his blade around in the air.  
"Well well well..what have we got here...A killer..a rouge enderman..an archer..and the woman..who attempted to..kill me." He came right towards me, and Herobrine lunged at him, but was roughly held back by guards.  
I felt a pang of guilt..they would all die because of me and my terrible..rash decision..all of them..A sudden hatred boiled inside of me as Ravvard came forward me..noone would treat them like this for my decision..especially Herobrine..  
He clenched his hand around my throat, and I choked against the hard pressure against my esophagus. He smiled maliciously, and sniggered at this situation.  
"You...a woman..tried to kill me..Do you have any idea who you are messing with..DO YOU!?" I gagged as his hand strangled at my throat, and I heard Herobrine yell in rage. He finally let go, and I collapsed on the ground, wheezing in pain and lack of air in my lungs. Ravvard's figure towards over me, and now the others tried to restrain from the guards hold.  
"DON"T KILL HER YOU DIRTY BAG OF SCUM..YOU BLOODY-" Kevin's voice was muffled off after a guard stuffed a gag into his mouth, and pointed his sword to his throat.  
Ravvard paced around the circle of guards, and our party, and then finally stopped pacing. He slowly turned around and looked directly at me.  
"YOU...You...well...under Notch's commands I am to take all of you up to the Aether..for a special..preticular...meeting..and if you do not obey me..-" He brought his sword down at my throat and rasped a whisper, his terrible dirt and blood scented breath making me draw backwards. "I promise you...that you..will have a..special treatment of this party..When we get to the Aether, you shall act normal..feel normal..especially around Notch..for this...is going to be a very..interesting night." His blade came so close that I could feel the freezing steel and almost taste it on my tongue. Finally he brought it away from me, and he shouted out to the now fearful crowd around us.  
"It is alright my citizens..the situation is now under control..and we have the...guests under control!"

I had no clue..no idea what was going on. Was Ravvard actually plotting against Notch..And if so, did that mean that Notch was indeed innocent..? My mind was jumbled and totally confused, and now I began to really doubt we'd actually get out of here alive..  
The guards herded us towards the edge of the city, and past the on looking and dumbfounded citizens at this very odd event. People stopped celebrating, and stood frozen in their tracks, tacking strange, fearful glares at us. In front of us sat a large field that eventually led out into a huge gulf. The massive winged whales lay ahead of us, snoring and heaving amongst the tall grass, their noises making the ground slightly vibrate and rumble.  
Ravvard made a sharp yell, and the aerwhales jerked awake, confused and in dismay.  
"Take them up onto the large one! I will take the front.." Ravvard barked at a nearby guard, and he nodded, rushing us to the largest aerwhale.  
I hurriedly climbed up the long leather ladder, and hefted myself up onto the huge beast. After a few moments of confusion, shouting, and chaos, we all were finally rested upon the aerwhales. I looked around at the party, now concerned, worried..terrified at what was about to happen.  
What if they dropped us and we just fell to the ground..plummeting to our deaths!? I worriedly imagined myself falling to the ground helplessly, and smashing face first into the ground. Shuddering, I gripped the beast's warm hide more tightly with fear. I had always been afraid of heights..in my dreams I wasn't afraid..but in real life, that was a different story..  
Then there was the Aether..what if we didn't get out alive..? I couldn't imagine the horrors I would face if Notch was indeed an ememy..especially considering Herobrine's earlier accounts of his tale..  
As my life flashed before me, I felt a sudden jerk beneath me and the aerwhale moan loudly. Before I knew it, they shot off into the skies, and I sat beathtaken on the large beast. Clouds wisped by us, and the warm sun beat down upon us..and making me feel a bit more confident.  
I looked back at the silent party, and the guards on the other side of the whale, keeping a close eye on us intently. Finally I sighed and I spoke up in a whisper.  
"I am..sorry..Hero..I never wanted you to face..what happened that day..for everything that has happened..It is all my fault..and I will take the responsibility for it.." He looked at me and then slowly back to the horizon.  
"We would've left sooner or later...I had to face my brother in time also..it is inevitable.."  
I stayed quiet for a long time, as we rose higher and higher into the clouds.

Would they ever forgive me..for the most terrible decision I had ever made..? A deep regret stabbed me in my gut. Why did I have to do it..just why? I sat silently, taking in what he had said. I had to face the fact..that it was true..and I would have to face my enemies sooner or later..I couldn't hide in the darkness forever..

As we passed though a large cloud, I saw something before us: it almost seemed like a reflective surface..like the one at the gulf, and I looked in fear as we were heading straight towards it. The aerwhales showed no sign of stopping, and I braced for a horrid impact, when all of the sudden..

We broke through..  
It almost felt like the feeling you got when you shot out of water..and came to the cold, freezing air outside..Only this was warm..it was refreshing..as though I was awake..more awake then I had ever been in my life. I slowly and steadily took my arms from my face and opened my eyes.

It couldn't be..

Just couldn't..it had to be a dream..

_But it was real._  
I sat..my eyes en fixed on what was before me..by Notch..this was what the Aether was like..?

Thousands..thousands of different isles separated by a thick, refreshing mist..Towering spiral castles of white..huge cathedrals and temples made of out pure marbel..The grass was the greenest and sharpest, and the sky was the most pure and heavenly it had ever been in my life. We are in paradise..the Aether..the heavens..the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Sparkling, glimmering stars shone even though it was day, and winged warriors flew in the distance, fighting off huge, ferocious bird-like terrors.  
I sat breathtaken, but my fantasy gazing, was rudely, and abruptly interrupted by a booming voice.  
"Land them down at Faethan square! We shall lead them to the temple afterwards!" Ravvard spoke, and I was now fully awake, and reminded of our final destination..and possibly our deathwish...

As the aerwhales landed carefully, and softly onto a thick circle of grass, the guards gestured us to dismount. Reluctantly getting off the large beast, Ravvard came before the group once again. He took a dark glance at Herobrine and me, and tilted the edge of his sword towards the distance..where a large marble temple could be seen. With a bit of shock and dejavu..I quickly remembered this was the temple where Notch and Herobrine had a meeting with. I cursed under my breath, and took a small pace backwards. So this was our great luck we have today..  
"NOW...under my orders, you shall let us confiscate all weapons you now have..and we should head..rather safely..to our destination. I suggest you do that now." Kevin shot a furious glance at Ravvard, and slowly put his bow and arrows on the ground. With a startle, I remembered the knife in my boot, and a dark idea began to form in my mind..

Maybe we wouldn't be so hopeless after all..  
I dropped my own bow and arrows, regrettably as well as the golden axe, and two knives. Rukki stood there awkwardly, as he had no weapons and simply used his claws in battle..which Ravvard reluctantly dismissed as an exception.

Finally, all eyes were on Herobrine who stood crossing his arms impatiently. All of the sudden, the guards all drew their weapons towards him, and he finally seemed to break after a moment. Very slowly, he brought out his silver sword, five knives, one small axe, and some extra arrows.

"Hand over the axe.." Ravvard said, with a threatening monotone. Herobrine simply stood there..his own presence just as threatening.

"I said...HAND OVER THE AXE!"

After a terrible glare, he unwrapped his diamond axe and bent down, setting it on the ground, and stood back upwards. The two stared at each other down with a deep anger for a while..but Ravvard having enough of this, finally broke the silence.

"Ok..pat them down just in case they have any hidden weapons stowed away.

The guards came to us, and I carefully shifted my boot, to try to keep the knife in it's place. As they skipped Rukki without question, they cautiously examined the group. Kevin revealed to have an extra sword in his coat, and two knives, while Herobrine three extra knives hidden in his coat, and two axes.

Holding my breath, I watched as the final guard came to me. He examined my coat especially, as that seemed to be the popular hiding place for weapons among our group. After giving one last quick look, I let my breath out silently as he walked away.

I had only brought that one knife..and _he didn't notice it! _Feeling a lot more safe, and relived, I saw Ravvard take one last close look over the group, and we headed down the marble path..and into the city.

The large city was filled with the most odd, foreign people I had ever seen in my life. There were wizards, winged woman, who had to be the valkyries of legend..endermen bearing long dark cloaks that masked their face, humans who wore crowns, and elegant, extraordinary clothing..So many people..so many varieties of people..It almost made me feel like a stranger..in their crowd.. As we neared the edge of the town square, the temple loomed over us, almost like a gargoyle watching over us..with it's beady, and malicious eyes..  
In the temple, I could make out a huge table filled with many guests, mumbling over different languages..probably of the latest immortal gossips and such.

But at the center of the table, sat the man who was unmistakable..who I recognized first and only as Notch. He lay back in his throne relaxed, but as he saw our group coming forward, his glimmering blue eyes immediately widened, and he stood up.

"Why welcome my guests..and Ravvard..I see you have come back safe and sound..no issues on the journey?" I saw Notch swiftly come out of his throne, and head over to us..and I stood silently..Fear and excitement bubbling inside me..of this situation where anything could happen now.  
Ravvard bowed graciously, and then patted his hand on Notch's shoulder.

"Surprisingly..the entire journey was quite simple, and it was no problem..getting the two." Notch looked at us with bewilderment.

"I said..just Somira and my brother..who are the other two?" I spoke up, which got a bit of looks from the others.

"One of them is Rukki, an..old aquintenance of mine..and Kevin..who is a...hunter.." I tried not to mention any one of them was a friend of mine..in a worry that they might use that against me. Notch nodded off as though this was a good explanation, but now his gaze was fixed upon his younger brother. Herobrine looked at him blankly, as if trying to hide any emotion under his eyes.

"Well..long time..no see brother." Notch murmured, and Herobrine silently nodded.

"It has been a bit too..long if anything..But I do hope this...meeting is of good reasoning?"

"I actually needed to speak to you also Hero..I have actually heard you have...encountered Somira in your...travels?" Notch spoke, and at the end it showed a hint of suspicion. Herobrine was silent for a moment..pondering if he was being led into a verbal trap..

"Why..yes actually..but you didn't call me all the way here for that..did you?" Notch looked at Herobrine as if attempting to read his thoughts.

"I think it best if we talk at the table with the others..and I do want to imform all of you that you will be required to stay just one more night..as the main meeting will be tomorrow."

"Oh..so it is." Herobrine spoke quietly.

"Yes..we had a change of plans...because of some..recent issues..but I will assure you that everything is fine..tonight we will mostly be celebrating for Dawn's Shadow, we will have a small prep meeting..but tommorow is the main one, and everyone will be there that time." I watched as Herobrine nodded, and the two brothers walked off,apparently now occupied by their conversation.  
Ravvard cleared his throat, and looked back at us.. surprise marked straight on his face in clear sight. He rubbed his goatee intently and spoke up quickly afterwards.  
"Well then..I did not..expect..this odd change of events..I thought it was all going to be tonight.." He whispered the last part to himself, and I barely just caught it. "You may all follow me if you will..I will lead you to the balcony quarters where you may spend the night, and then you will have to attend the meeting tommorow. This one tonight..is not required I suppose.."

We swiftly followed the slim man towards a large gateway, where he took a large key from a pocket, and unlocked the gate. The door reeled open, and it revealed a villa on the edge of the island, with a large, marble balcony overlooking it. We slowly entered the house, and I was astounded at how large this house was. I was used to my wooden cabin at home, but this huge building was just beautiful.. Every corner of the house was lavish with furniture, exotic flowers, a fountain..a strange obsidian table with a runed book hovering over it, which Ravvard introduced as an enchanting table. Finally, as we settled in, the guards flowed out of the house, Ravvard gave us his farewells, and the door shut..leaving us to silence.

"Did they lock the door?" Kevin said immediately, and I checked with caution.

No..it wasn't...but I had a bad feeling that we were probably being watched right now..most definetly guarded.

"No..but they probably have us secured inside for now." I sighed, and Rukki shook his head doubtfully.

"Well..what do we do now?"

"I say we get the hell out of here..they will probably kill us while we sleep." Kevin said, and glanced at me with concern.  
I sighed and plopped myself onto the large sofa, sinking into the soft, warm silk bed sheet. Rubbing my eyes I stared at the ceiling..my thoughts wandering..and I tried to think of what to do now..in this predicament..where there was no one to trust..  
Notch may be an ally..but I definitely checked Ravvard off the list immediately. There may be a high chance he is conspiring against us..so we should stray from his path for now..And Herobrine..I worried about currently. Where was he..surely the conversation with his brother wouldn't go on this long..? "..Well?" Kevin asked, jerking me out of my deep thoughts, which I always delved in too much..

"I think that trying to fight is not a wise decision right now..even if we are among our enemies. Right now..it is best to play out with it..and when the time comes, we should flee..but if we do that now, we will no doubt be interrogated or worse."  
"What can be worse than the situation we are in now!?"

Rukki gave Kevin a dark glance.  
"You would be surprised how many things...people do to try to break you.." He said gravely, and Kevin shut up..obviously reminded of Rukki's family being killed off..and who knows what else went on there. Our silence was broken when the door opened, and my heart took a leap. Could it be-  
A valkyrie walked into the villa, carrying a large tray of what seemed to be food. The exotic, hot smell of fresh food made my mouth water and my stomach growl. How long had it been since I had ate anyway..? I opened my mouth..ready to thank her for this generous gift, but she turned her back to leave after giving us the tray.

"Wait! I just wanted to thank you for..this..you didn't have to do this you know." The valkyrie smiled gravely and nodded.

"Why..thank you..I haven't had such a thanks from anyone in these parts for a while..But I did come here under master Ravvards orders." I immediately felt pity for her after she said this.  
"Oh..are you his maid..?"

"A slave of war...my kind are in a civil war right now..and I was took captive by him after a harsh battle..a prisoner of war." She sighed and crossed her arms..and her wings went down with her smile.

"Oh..well we are actually held captive right now..in a way." Kevin spoke and the valkyrie looked at us in surprise.

"You are..well..what a strange night it is I suppose..but I must go back to my duties..if you will please excuse me." She was just about to go out the door, when at the last moment, I caught her arm.

"Wait..I am sorry if I am rude..but what is your name..just curious?"  
"Nerada. And if you don't mind..I must go or else master will be very angry.." Before I could ask the poor valkyrie any more questions, she closed the door in my face without question.  
"Poor valkryie..too bad she is under Ravvards control.." Kevin muttered and Rukki spoke up.

"Yes..a pity it is.." Rukki said and looked downwards, and all was silent for a while.

We eventually decided to dig into the food, and fill our empty stomachs. There were a great deal of food under the platter..spiced steak..apparenty a diced meat known as cockatrice meat..buttered melting potatoes..fudge and chocolate cake..and a great assortment of other things.

Finally after finishing off our meal, I spoke to the others.

"Well..we may as well just fall in bed and get some rest..big day tommorow..and most likely to be a very.._interesting one.."_ I muttered, and headed out to the large marble balcony. The full moon shone ever so brightly overhead..like a pure white beacon in the dark shadows.

"Are you going to stay up a while?" Kevin said to me and wandered over beside me.  
"Yeah..I just..need to clear my head..thats all it is.."  
"Ok..well if you want to fall asleep anytime soon you can..I'm exhauhsted..so goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
I watched as he let out a deep yawn, and literally fell into the oversized bed.

In the distance I could hear the faint sound of singing..fireworks, a bit of drunken laughter..as well as the deep rumbling snoring of the aerwhales..

I just couldn't sleep tonight..not with tomorrow..I didn't even think I could ever sleep again in this state..  
As I was gazing at the sky I heard the soft, subtle sound of the door opening but I still stood forward..looking to the sky..besides..I could take a good guess at who it was anyway.

"Somira..are you alright..?" Herobrine spoke and I nodded faintly, still staring off in the distance.

"Yes..just can't fall asleep.." He came over near where I was standing and looked off at the stars.

"Well..I don't blame you with the large meeting tomorrow."

"How did the talk go with your brother?"  
"Fairly well..but I can tell he is hiding something from me."  
"Why does it always seem like everyone hides something?" I said and sighed.  
"I think everyone has something to hide..but I did forget to tell you something..you may not like what I have to say..and I most certainly hate it but.." He scowled at the sky, and then looked at me grimly.

"Endorra is going to be there."  
"WHAT?!" I looked at him horrified at this sudden conclusion. "She..is going to be there..tommorow..?"  
"Yes..but I promise you I will not let her harm you...if it does indeed I am risking anything.."  
I looked at him..if he would do such a thing..I would do the same always..but how did he know he could indeed prevent me from dieing..I was only mortal after all. I decided to change the subject..I would just have to put up with the fact I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight with the thought I was going to have a meeting with my wannabee _killer _tomorrow.. The very thought of it made my stomach sick and unsettled..  
"Thank you..I don't know what to say.." He nodded, and I thought I saw a hint of a smile..one that didn't vanish instantly.  
"You are welcome Somira."  
It was then..I thought of something buried deep inside of me..something I had wanted to say the whole time..that he and the others didn't know..  
_Would he think the same of me?_

"Is something wrong..?"  
"No..just..nevermind.." He looked at me confused, and then quickly looked away.

"..Are you sure..?"  
I felt as though I just wanted to say it..but it felt as though all my fear and nervousness was lodged in my throat..preventing me from speaking.

"..I just..want to say..._no.._just..why did you save me that day..?" He looked as though he was completely unsurprised at the question..but it did seem like he was nervous also..a bit reluctant to speak.

"I..well..I did what I had to do..I couldn't just let the endermen _kill you.."  
_"But you had a choice to turn me over." It looked as though he desperately wanted to say something, but he spoke slowly, carefully trying to get his words perfectly.

"It didn't seem like you..you seemed different than any other person I have met..even the weeks after I saved you. All the other women would've probably killed me on sight..ran away..wouldn't have the bravery to do anything for all I know..to even stand me..to even survive all you have went through." I felt as though I was frozen in surprise..in happiness..

"What I was trying to say...is that..I think the _same _about.._you."_ He stood there..and the same surprise that went through me..must've went through him also.

"You...do?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought..you and Kevin..-"  
"No..we have much in common but I just..please do not tell him about this..he will surely be furious..I am not sure if he thinks the same of me..or-"

All of the sudden..I felt the most lightest kiss on my cheek.

"I will never speak a word of it."

* * *

**Well that was probably totally unexpected to all of you..but I just deviously enjoy making really twisted cliffhangers.. ;D  
So..what if there is a possible..love triangle getting involved.. :o and what will happen with Endorra the next day..?  
Next chapter will definitely be filled with lots of action..and some unexpected alliances..and so you are also free to leave a review if you want to ask me anything..or just talk about anything you want that has to do with the story. :)  
Oh..and you can say I if you hate Ravvard so far..xD  
I just totally wanted him to be a pure evil..hateable villain..so hope that works out. :D**

**Oh..and almost forgot, I just wanted to say that Minecraft, and everything about it is owned by Mojang, not me. ^^**

**Peaceout! :3**


	12. Love and Betrayal

**Hope you guys like this chapter..I'm basicially over halfway through now. ^^  
Oh..and I am also sorry for the long update..but I have been busy with my family, and some drama lately. :P**

**Now for..  
****My Response to Your Reviews! :D ****  
(If I missed a review, I will make sure to update it.)  
21kittens: Really glad you enjoy it..and yeah, I thought a bit of love would be a nice touch to the story..maybe to spice it up a bit. ;D**

**Anywho..now is the next part to A Dangerous Game..:D**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Love and Betrayal**_

My world spinned and spinned as I ran desperatly from the gigantic beast. The dragon breathed out fiery lavender flames, as it's bitter, evil scarlet eyes stared me down..Right into my soul. I felt as the fire rained down on me, the heat flaring on my skin, searing and burning me. I ducked, trying to get away from the heat, but when I looked up, the dragon wasn't there..but Endorra.  
"YOU..think you can DARE DEFY ME..I will banish you for the decision you have made..to even dare try to strike against me..If I can't kill you...I will make you suffer!" Her razor sharp talons pierced my throat, and her burning lavender eyes looking into mine.  
"I HOPE YOU BURN IN FLAMES!" She screamed, making my eardrums shatter and being torn from her booming voice. She let go of me, and I screamed in horror as I was hurtled down and down into the dark oblivion, her maniacal laugh echoing through my brain over and over..I plummeted down and down, and saw that to my horror, that raging fires were below.. About to engulf me into the fire..the flames..

I woke up screaming, sweating with anxiety. Kevin rushed over to me, horrified by my sudden terror.  
It was..just a dream..just..  
A dream..thats all..  
I sighed in deep relief, and cupped my hands onto my adams apple, panting from the...awful dream..  
"Are you ok Somira!?" I saw Rukki run over to me with Kevin, and I finally got out of bed, stretching my limbs..and trying to get over the dream..  
It was just a dream.  
"Yes..just..bad nightmare..I'm ok."  
"Are you sure?" Kevin said with his never faltering older brotherly voice.  
"Yes..I am sure."

I looked out to the open balcony, squinting my eyes against the intense brightness of the sun..

The sun..it was day..

_The meeting was today!_  
"Shit..we have the meeting today!" I said aloud, my refreshed emotions now down in the deeps..  
_Great..just great._  
"Yes..but I am sure we will be alright..even though Endorra is here..I am sure we will make it out alive somehow." Kevin spoke and Rukki silently agreed, nodding and then sighing.

"We may make it out..but it will definitely not be easy.."

I remembered the knife in my boot..but my gut feeling held me back from speaking aloud about this. _It would be wiser to take them by surprise if I did need it..talking about it here when they may be watching us wouldn't be a great idea.._  
"No..it definetly won't.." I muttered, and all of the sudden, I heard the door creak open, and we all looked up to it.

Herobrine stood in the doorway, a grim expression marked clearly on his face.

"They are ready..the meeting is going to start right now..are you guys all set to go..?"  
Rukki and Kevin agreed instantaneously, and slowly afterwards I spoke up.

"Yes."  
"Ok..we should head off then..follow me."  
We all followed him out of the villa, though the..unlocked gate, and onto the bright streets.  
Surprisingly, the town square was quite desolate today..and the people on the streets were completely silent, and kept to their own business.

We paced on towards the temple ahead, but with a deep caution of anyone on patrol..or anyone watching us.

"Quiet...too quiet.." Rukki murmured, and looked around the streets warily.

We finally made it to the temple, and the council was all waiting for us at a larger, huge silver table. I noticed Notch..Ravvard, some testeficates, wizards..but the person who I had never seen..only had heard about sat in front of me..silently waiting, with a dark smile etched on her face. I was completely frozen in fear, and disbelief..as I was no more than a few steps from the person.._goddess.._who longed to _kill me.._  
Her dark face was covered in black markings, a helmet-like scarlet crown rested upon her head, and under her long black hair. She looked identical as to how I imagined her in my dream..creepily. But it was her eyes that stood out the most frightening..it almost seemed like purple flames flickered in those eyes..

_Waiting to burn me..._

I realized I may have stared at her too long..and to my deep embarrassment Endorra spoke.  
"Well...it looks as though the party is here..and the _girl _has made it through a deep slumber..have you slept well after so long..?" This got a bit of whispering and some distant chuckling from the endermen at the table..and I felt as though I wanted to bury myself in a hole at that moment..a hole that went down as far as the Nether..

"Yes..infact I slept quite decent for.._the many issues I have been facing lately."_  
Notch cleared his throat as to end this awkwardness and embarrassment to me.

"You may seat yourselves my guests..I take it you will want to sit together..?"

"Yes..that will be fine.." Herobrine muttered and sat himself down, and the others followed suit.

I slowly eased myself down into a polished golden chair and looked at the many varying eyes that were upon us now..It almost made me feel like we were a small group of minnows being cornered by a larger group of sharks..

"Anyway..I hope you realize what this meeting has been created for? There has been a bit of.._tension_ among the elders lately..probably as much as there was during the..._civil war between us.. _" It seemed as though Notch had crossed an invisible line over a touchy subject..to try to get a point across..  
"A lot of tension..well when did this happen..?" Herobrine spoke with a hint of suspicion on his voice.

"It happened while you were gone..you see that there is much going on after the prophecy was revealed by the Oracles..There are many arguments and disagreements we currently have on this topic..Even though one of the elder gods is being possibly.._threatened.._we still do not want to possibly..change or alter a prophecy which could entail..terrible possibilities."  
"_Threatened.._I have heard of some particular people..but we have not.._threatened _anyone.._What are you thinking!?" _Herobrine spoke, his voice starting to take a deadly tone.

"I have heard you have..apparently _threatened.._general Sarthis..and have also captured Somira..I..would like to know _what are you thinking.."_

It seemed as though Herobrine was going to burst in anger, but he tried his best to stay calm.

"I..would also like to know where you are getting such information from..and I _threatened _Sarthis in self defense.." Notch nodded, pretending to believe such information that his brother was giving him.

"I was not captured..but saved..and I assure you it was in self defence..and even though this prophecy fortells me of doing _anything.._all I want is peace.." I finally said, tired and frustrated to where this conversation was headed.

I saw Endorra in the corner of my eye, her eyes glinting at me evilly..but I attempted to ignore her. Notch nodded slowly and carefully at me, as if examining an interesting creature.

"So..are you indeed _sure _you trust my brother..and to what predicaments do you think you would cause if he ends up untrustworthy?" Herobrine saw this as crossing a bloody red line, and stood up fuming.

"I _ASSURE YOU..that I am indeed trustworthy under all predicaments..do you seriously think I want to start a war right now?!" _  
"SHUT UP HEROBRINE...I WILL NEVER LOOK AT YOU STRAIGHT AGAIN AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY-" I watched as the table rumbled, and Herobrine's hand caught on fire, ablazing.  
"I NEVER KILLED YOUR BLOODY MARISSA..AND IF I DID..I DOUBT IT WOULD GET ME IN A BETTER PLACE THAN NOW!" He yelled in rage, his eyes blazing.

"YOU KILLED HER...YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" The two brothers were probably about to get in a horrid, bloody fight when I heard Endorra shout in impatience.  
"WILL YOU TWO IMBECILS SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE MEETING WITHOUT KILLING EACH OTHER?!" The two brothers froze in place with gritted teeth, and hesitantly..finally sank back into their chairs.  
"Well..I guess you were right about this day being interesting.." Kevin mumbled under his breath, just audible so I could hear it, and I silently agreed.

"Now...I want to ask.._Somira _a few questions..if you two don't behead each other while I am at it.." Endorra said and rolled her eyes afterwards, to which Herobrine gave an awful glare at her. "Now..how did you come across...this.._group?"_ I gave it some very cautious thinking, and I slowly spoke.  
"I met Herobrine by chance..Rukki is...a stranger I met also..in fact..they are all strangers..but we came together to.._survive _in the overworld."

It was the most unbelievable, most terrible lie I had come up with..and no doubt Endorra wouldn't believe an inch of it. Most likely she already knew we were already friends and good allies..  
"Oh..acquaintances..are you..simple..neutral allies by.._luck._ How interesting." She said slyly, and I knew right then she probably knew all about me..depressingly.

"I must know though..I have heard..a simle rumor..will you tell me if it is true or not..?" I sat frozen in my seat.  
_No..he couldn't have said anthing..how did she know..?_

"Ask me anything.." I whispered, and braced myself for the question.  
"Are you in love...with...him..?"  
"...Who..are you talking..about?"  
"I think...you know very well who I am talking about."  
Thats it..she had caught me into her evil, wicked trap..one that would get me nowhere..probably in an even worse situation than I was already in.  
_Would Kevin forgive me...if he indeed liked me.._

_Would Kevin trust me..?_

_Would Notch trust me..?  
_

_Would they torture him now that they knew I loved him..?_

"...Yes..." I whispered..almost barely audible. She nodded darkly, and then stood up, an evil...horrible, fanged smile on her face now..  
"I knew it...from the day _he _saved you..I knew something would go on.." I blushed terribly, and all of the sudden I wanted to _murder_ this woman who revealed my secret..had been hunting me down..and embarrassed me...

All of the sudden, the endermen all directed their katanas, swords, and their weapons to Notch, and he looked around, astonished at this sudden revelation.

"I have...no use of you now..but I must say it was a very fun time we had..unfortunately you must be imprisoned now..so you do not _interfere _with any of _our _business.." Notch was horrified, Herobrine not so surprised, but equally frightened, Kevin completely shocked by..._everything.._and me...I personally have to clue what to say what I feel right now..  
"You..betrayed me...I thought you wanted _peace _amongst the GODS! I thought you didn't want to interfere with the prophecy!?" He said, and all of the sudden Endorra's staff pierced him in the chest, sending lavender lightning through him, and shocking him unconscious against the wall. It seemed as though time was frozen at this moment..everything slowed down until I saw words slowly form on Herobrine's lips..

_Run._

All was immediately chaos, Endorra giving out war cries, Herobrine putting up a huge wall of flame to try to fend them off temporarily, while the enderwarriors came forward, trying to kill all of us.

"I cannot just LEAVE you here!" I screamed at him in horror and longing.  
"I WILL FEND THEM OFF..YOU MUST LEAVE...THERE IS A PORTAL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY!" He yelled over the yelling, screaming, and clashing of swords in the fray. "I AM SORRY...YOU MUST LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN!" I felt tears pour down my face, and I yelled to the others, and we all ran down the town square..

_Did I know where I was going..._

_No._

The distant yells, and the smell of fire blazing in the city brought my adrenaline pumping.._I must get myself and the others to safety.._  
"Where the hell is the portal?!" Kevin said frantically, and Rukki shook his head with worry.

"We may need to ask someone while we can..to find some directions.."  
It was then a vague plan began to form..one that just may save out skins..  
"Do you guys know where Ravvard usually stays?"  
"I heard his villa is right down the street: a large brown house.. _but why?" _Rukki asked, but I ran down the street, going with my secret plan..and the others had no choice but to tag behind.  
I saw the large villa up ahead, and looked at the locked gate, to which I set ablaze with magic.  
"_What the hell are you doing?!"_ Kevin asked as if I was mad.. which I don't know.. maybe I was really insane at this point.

"Getting us a way in.."  
I said, and stepped though the hole now burned into the gate, and now I desperately yelled through the villa.  
"NERADA...NERADA!" Finally..after our time was ticking away..the valkyrie stepped from the shadows, utterly surprised by our visit.  
"Why are you here..why is the front gate burning!?"  
"The city is under attack by Endorra..this is your one way ticket out of here..and I highly suggest you take it.." I said franticially, and she brought me into a tight hug, then running out of the villa.  
"I AM FREE.._Finally.._I can be a warrior again.. not a bloody waitress.. but do you guys know where you are going?"  
"No..but I guess Somira thought you may know where a portal is? We were going to take that to get out of here." Nerada nodded grimly.

"Yes..follow me!" We all followed the valkyrie back into the town square, and now up a long street that went up a hill. The sounds of the battle seemed to be getting ever closer and closer..which made me move faster and faster, even with the painful stitch in my side.

_And what would happen to Herobrine..?_

It felt as though my heart had completly been broken, and yet I had to move on..keep a straight face..I had already lost so many lives so close to me..but this one seemed so important to me...

_I wouldn't let Endorra kill him...she would have to kill me first._

Finally as we came to the peak of the hill, the large portal stood ahead of us, glimmering brightly in the sun. It appeared to be made of a pure, bright golden stone, I guess it was call glowstone..and in the middle was a shimmering wavering sheet of water..so clear and fragile-like it seemed like ice.

"Just jump through..it will be safe, don't worry!" Nerada shouted, and we watched as she leapt into the portal, and was sucked into whatever lay on the other side. Rukki followed suit, but Kevin stood there waiting, and outstretched a hand to me.  
I took one last look to the city..to all the pain I had caused to my loved ones..to the one I loved now..and winced. I finally turned around, and reluctantly took Kevin's hand, and we went though the portal.


	13. Searching for Legends

**Ok..first off I am really sorry about the long updates..but between school starting and everything else..lets just say I have been very occupied. ;O**

**Response to Reviews! :D**  
**Derp: xD Yeah..I have been quite busy currently with school, and I do sometimes do longish updates, so sorry about that. But I am glad that it is worth the wait for you. ^^**

**And I just want to say thanks a lot to AstuteSage9 for adding this to your community..I really appreciate it! :D**

**And finally..EnderBlazeHybrid, I hope you don't mind your character getting in this...love triangle or whatever it is going to play out to be. ;) **

**I am just warning you..this chapter may be a bit slow for your tastes..but next chapter will be full of action. :3**

**Now..onwards with the story! ;D**

**Chapter 12: Searching for Legends**

I felt as my body broke through what seemed to be water, and I was blinded by the sheer force that went through me. Falling to the ground, I gagged up water and stumbled around, disoriented by the awful process.

I heard a screech of pain, and looked up startled, to see Rukki on the ground groaning. Kevin and Nerada was at his side trying to help him, and I stood there for a second trying to figure out what had happened.. _He was burning.._He screamed as parts of his flesh and fur was being burnt off by the water, which was sizzling on him like acid.  
I rushed over to them and immediately ripped off my coat, attempting to dry him off from the water.

"IT BURNS...MAKE IT STOP!"  
"What is going on!?" I said in a panic, looking around with fear.

"Water is dangerous to endermen..don't you know that already?!" Kevin said with almost a hint of anger, and I lashed back at him.

"I was never told! I don't know everything about them!"  
"Well..fine." He said, with his tone now bitter.

_Was it about my feelings towards Herobrine...? Would Kevin ever forgive me..?_  
I stalked off now flustered, and Nerada yelled out.

"Come on guys..we can't argue in the situation we are in now..GUYS..!"  
"Just shut up Nerada..this is between us..not _you!_" There voices became more and more distant as I walked to the edge of the forest we were in now, right at the edge of a ravine. I sighed and sat down on the cool ground, gently stroking the long, dew covered grass against my fingertips.

This forest was unlike the one I had grew up in..this one was very warm..bright and loud. The sounds of birds chirping and branches snapping..and crickets..Very serene, and yet much unlike the brittle, frozen taiga I had grew up in.

I gazed off into the distance and remembered last night..I had finally revealed my secret to the one I had loved..it was a great night..but now he was gone..possibly being tortured or..worse..

Tears threatened to roll down my cheeks, but I quickly blinked them out and tryed to keep a straight face..But that was impossible to do now..as much as I had gone through.

I could've sworn I heard something, and sure enough I felt Kevin sit next to me..a bit too close for my conflicted feelings right now.

"So...have you just come here to argue..just for what you have heard..?" I spoke coldly.

"Listen..I don't even _want _to argue..but apparently _you do right now!"_ He said with anger, and looked off frustratingly in the distance.  
I felt myself choke back my own words. _I was my own enemy..pushing back people who tried to help me..no wait..Kevin is angered at me..isn't he..?_  
I just simply shook my head and looked at the glimmering orange sun..I didn't care if I turned blind from looking at it too long..I don't even care anymore..

I sighed and finally just looked down, rubbing my eyes.

"I...am sorry..I just don't know what to think at the moment..I don't know what to do.."  
"Well...thanks for at least apologizing.." Kevin nodded, and I felt a pang of relief and regret at the same time.

Kevin still kept his blank face though, and finally looked at me with his cunning silver eyes.

"Do..you really..._love him.._?" The question hit me hard, and it felt as though Endorra could be peaking through the bushes right now, smirking at me..I held back looking behind me instinctively and nodded slowly.

"Yes..do _you love me..?"_ I had no clue as to how this was going to play out, and Kevin seemed to stare into my soul..and I knew what ever he was going to say was going to be truthful.  
"Well..you and I do seem a lot alike.."  
"But..is it true..?" I said with a sigh.

"I.._like_ you..but I am not head over heels in love with you..I am a bit dissapointed..but I am alright."  
"Are you sure..?" I choked and he carefully nodded.

"Yes."

Nerada rolled her eyes as she watched us come back into the clearing and stood up expectantly.

"Are you done with your argument already..? I think we should get the hell out of here in case they come through-" As if in response, an crazed Ender warrior charged out of the portal with his bloodied sword drawn. Nerada let out a war cry and parryed him, thrashing him back into the portal.  
"Now do you see what I mean..get our supplies..were getting out of here!"  
"But to where!? We have no place to go to now!" I yelled in dismay, holding back the tears that were gathering at my throat. I couldn't just leave _him _in there either..I couldn't imagine how it was right now.. Rukki winced in pain as he got up and yelped out.  
"We should go anywhere but here..I would listen to the valkyrie..it sounds like she knows these parts quite well.." Kevin agreed, and finally I reluctantly nodded, and Nerada gave us all a gesture.

"Ok..follow me. Right now we are in one of the main connection points to the Aether..it would be best to cover your tracks..they will probably expect us to go South towards the Dwarven Strongholds..but we will go North to the lesser known fishing villages." She went on and on as we all silently ran after her, trying to keep up with the valkyrie's swift pace.

Now we all sat at the edge of a deep slope that descended into the low plains below, and further out, the ocean. We could not make a fire tonight considering who could be following us, and we didn't need to attract more attention. Now we just lay and lounged on the grassy earth in silence..while some of us tried to keep conversation.

"So..what will we do if Endorra finds that we are here!? We will have no chance then!" Kevin sighed and picked up a thin stick, dragging it carefully into the muddy ground.  
"Eventually they will know we escaped..and they will also eventually catch on to were we went somehow..we will just have to keep moving." Rukki spoke and gazed off into the distance, his neon green eyes ever wandering..as if he could see our destination clearly right now.

"But where do we go once we escape them?! Notch is out of the question now..the Oracles dont even-"  
"The _oracles!_ That's it..they can help us!" I said in excitement.  
If there was anyone to trust..even if they were legendary..it would be them, especially if they fortold my prophecy.

"But we don't know if they _exist.._what if all this time we will look for nothing..I mean it is possible they exist..but the chances are very slim." Kevin muttered and accidentally broke his stick, and he threw it out in the distance in frustration.

All was silent for a while, and it seemed as though I began to wonder about it..

_What if they didn't exist?_

I whipped around as I heard something..the distant sound of rustling something familiar..could it be..

A gut feeling guided me out of the clearing, and I spoke up to the others.

"Be right back!"  
"Wait..where are you going? Wherever we are going I want to come..I dont want to miss out on the action!" The valkyrie stood up with confidence, but I heard Rukki distantly murmur behind me.

"Just leave her be..we are not going anywhere.."

I quietly walked through the dark forest, the dark twilight shrouding most light out of it. I felt a little bit of fear rumble through me..  
_What if it was someone else..?_

All was silent, but I thought I saw something..

_Red on the ground..blood.._

I raced over to the fallen tree and saw a person trembling towards me, and I immediately recognized him from his eyes..

_Herobrine!_

I ran over to him and he looked around hesitantly.

"Where are the others..?" He gasped, looking frantic.  
"They are safe..how the hell did you get out alive..!?" I whispered and brought him close to me. He let out a deep sigh of relief, but I could tell he knew something had happened..

_Could things get any worse as it is?!_

"Maybe we should get back to the others.."

"Maybe it would be best to talk here right now..we can get back to the others but can I just have a moment?" He bit his lip and nodded.

"Well..my brother is currently being held against his will..I have no clue as to where he is...Ravvard has allianced himself with Endorra all this time..he tried to hand me in..but I managed to get through the portal in the confusion.." He sighed and shook his head in frustration, obviously bothered by something else..

Ravvard being an ally didn't surprise me..but what else had happened..? He apparently saw the look on my face an looked off into the distance grimly.

"They have taken the Aether.._all of it."_

_"..What?!"_

"There was an enormous conflict in the Aether..but even the valkyries and their queen stood no chance against the entire army.." I thought of all the chances we had to rebel..to defend our last resort..but I then remembered what it looked like in the Aether..

_Hundreds..no thousands of warriors appeared in a matter in minutes..fire blazing on the streets..and bloody, innocent citizens trying to make it out of the fray alive.._

_They wouldn't have stood a chance.._

"At...at least they..you...your brother.." I choked on my words, trying to speak..but inevitally could not..

"I understand..I was quite lucky after all..._you were.." _

I rested my head on his shoulder and stared at the distant sky..where not the stars could be seen tonight..

_You see that star..? You are a lot like that star..and that is why you must be cautious.._

_How many had I killed..mutilated..and almost killed my loved ones over this damn prophecy.._

_Sometimes I regretted being part of a prophecy at all._

I slightly kissed him and looked off at the black sky, almost forgetting all my worries..everything.

_If this was my last stand..I would find the oracles..and I will live these days to the fullest as I may die tomorrow.._

By the long while after we had come back..I had almost forgotten the others, and Nerada had thought us to be killed or worse, and by the time I came back into the forest, her blade was drawn to my throat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Herobrine shouted in astonishment and fear, and Nerada immediately backed off, shell shocked.

"I..I thought..you were _dead.._and she..captured...I thought she was an enemy.." She gasped and drew back her sword.

"Well..I am most certainly not captured..he is here..and I am not an enemy!" I said blushing and Nerada rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing back there then?! When did you find him?"  
"It doesn't matter..I am back here and safe..and I had no clue you had brought back a valkyrie anyway.." He seemed to try to quickly change the subject, and ignoring his wounds, lay down on the ground at the camp.

Rukki was asleep, as was Kevin and I sighed..

Well..they will definitely be shocked in the morning..but at least there will be no more commotion tonight.._well..at least fighting anyways.._

I sat myself down on a nearby log and I noticed Nerada groaned in annoyance, now trying to sharpen her iron blade. I could've sworn I heard her mumble something to herself.

I sat on the log with hesitation..

What could we do tonight..there were no other enemies in sight..the other guys sleeping..and Nerada occupied..and Herobrine..his wounds.. I furrowed my brow as I looked over to him.

"Are you sure your..all right with your wounds..?"  
"..I think I will be fine..it will heal soon enough." He muttered and wrapped a thick bandage around his thigh were deep claw marks could be seen..

_Immortals must heal quite fastly.._

I let out a deep yawn and crawled into a fur blanket set on the ground, tiredness already sapping at my strength and thoughts..

"Going to sleep?"  
"Yes..good night."  
"...Are you sure you are all set?" I quickly remembered the time at a lake where a similar situation had happened..that had seemed like ages ago..  
I let out a faint smile at this.

"..Maybe..maybe Ill stay up for a while longer." I said with a wink.

My thoughts scrambled for some sense..reason as I was jerked from my sleep. I gasped, sweat covering my face, and I heard an ear piercing shout ring in my ears.

"I know where the oracles are!" It was Kevin.

I swiftly tried to get on my feet desperatly, all while feeling suddenly excited and refreshed..and relieved.. _And not just because of Kevin's sudden news..but I believe that would be a part of it.._

Everyone had gathered around Kevin who's eyes were oddly blurry, and his face looked at us in astonishment.

"I told you so many times already..there was this person.._Shemus.._and the Forgotten Isles.."

"But...isn't that a place of legend..don't they say that the human race began there..and then abandoned them?" Rukki spoke curiously and crossed his long, slender arms.

"It..is real. I was born there." Herobrine answered without a hint of doubt in his voice.  
He seemed to notice me and all eyes were on me for a moment..

_By the oracles that was awkward.._

I stumbled to try to say something..to try to say something to them..I had missed out on almost the whole conversation anyways..

It was then I remembered Shemus..I remembered that from a dream I barely remembered now..didn't it have something to do with water..?  
"Shemus..! I..remember that name..in a dream..in a way...what did he do in your dream?"  
Kevin looked as if he was struggling to remember something, and finally spoke up.  
"He..was a sailor..I think..but the Forgotten Isles I have only heard of..but I..just can't belive..well it must not be coincidence that Somira saw it a little too..maybe they are trying to contact us." Kevin murmured.

"Well then what are we waiting for then? Lets find these isles and get us an ally!" Nerada said with confidence but Rukki but in quickly.  
"We know where they are now..but where are the Forgotten Isles?"  
All was silent, and all eyes adverted to Herobrine.

"...It was very long ago...a very long time and I can hardly remember where it was..but there are a handful of aged sailors who know where the location is exactly..all I know is it is in the very far North West..It is shrouded by a thick mist and is usually barely visible..but there are also many..._guardians _that protect the island..to prevent anyone from getting in and out."

"What kind of guardians..?" Rukki whispered in dismay.

Herobrine looked hesitantly around and barely let out a murmur.

"Not the kind of creatures to be reckoned with.."

"Well..we may be able to get around the creatures..can't we?" Kevin asked and Herobrine shook his head reluctantly.

"No..probably not..but it could be worth a try."  
"First we need to know where these..sailors are at so we can even find the islands!" Kevin spoke with impatience. It was then Nerada interrupted Kevin.

"But wait..there are fishing villages not too far north from here..remember! If we can check them..we may have a chance of finding a person who knows their ways around these seas..to guide us to the islands!" Everyone was silent for a moment, and Kevin sighed, nodding gravely.

"I forgot about that..it is worth a try. You may lead the way valkyrie."

"We should pack up first though..but leave the camp intact in case they come here..that way they would still think were around the area." I said with confidence.

"Smart idea Somira..Ill help clean out the camp." Rukki murmured and teleported off, leaving the rest of us to start on working.

After about fifteen minutes the entire camp was cleared, and we had collected our packs full of food and clothing. Kevin also lit up a campfire in the deserted camp to confuse our enemies to an even bigger extent, and it was then we finally set off.

It seemed strange with another person in the party..almost made us seem like family almost..some of the last surviving rebels of the tyranny of Endorra..It was also a comforting feeling..like we watched each others backs..that we all had the same enemy and we had all gone through terrible suffering..from the ones that wished the exterminate us at all costs.

The moon had finally come into the sky, and the horizon now black and starless..My legs were burning, my ribs felt as though they were tearing from a stitch in my side..and I was now totally egsaughsted..but I still moved on. The forest now was full of gloom and was even more sinister looking that that of the forest I grew up in..

Kevin held his bow snugly against him, his eyes darting around him cautiously, on the look out for anything hiding amongst the shadows. I paced on through the brush, next to Herobrine who held his axe to his side, as if he was ready for anything to happen to us.  
"Keep your eyes out for anything..be careful." He whispered to me and I looked up to him, my heart feeling strong..

"I promise I will be careful."

And yet the night went on without any creatures attacking us or anything..If anything I would've wished they would come out of the shadows and show themselves, rather then the horrid silence making the eerie feeling that someone or something was out there..

_Watching us. _  
We all agreed to stay up the whole night walking, and to take brief breaks to eat and rest, and then move on with the journey..With our enemies on our tails we would have to stay ahead of the game..for there would be terrible consequences if we did not.

The night slowly turned to day..and curling silver mists began to fill the forest, the bright golden sun starting to rise.

As we were walking onwards, I heard Rukki let out a deep groan and his voice filled the ever quiet forest.

"May...we...stop..now..for a..break?"  
With pure relief I nodded my head tiredly.

"Yes..I am egsaughsted..we should take a break for a few moments."  
Nerada puffed her chest out and swiftly planted her sword into the ground.  
"We should stop _now? _It may take us _days _to get there!"

"Well it's easy for you to say as you are a _valkyrie!"_ Kevin grunted and headed over with the rest of us who where the ones trudging on behind. Nerada rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Fine.._but only for a little while..what do you think Herobrine?"  
"Yes..I think that would be best for now." He spoke drowsily and looked at me for a moment for my opinion I take it, to which I nodded.

I set myself down on the damp, dewy, brittle ground, and reached into my pack. It was then I brought out a hunk of freshly cooked steak and a few pieces of dry bread. I bit into the soft steak, relishing the juicy, salty flavor of it. Everyone else was doing the same, but Kevin sat down on a log looking off into the distance as if something was bothering him deeply.

_Was it because of me..or had he saw something in his dream..?_  
Nevertheless, after a long break, I reluctantly got up with the others and we all went on with the trek.

The days went on horribly long and seemingly endless..and our food supply dwindling startlingly fast. Now we were making breaks more and more often as we got more and more wore down and fatigued, forcing us to travel by day and sleep at night in an area. Once in a while Kevin would scout out to hunt, and the rest of us could join in or work on crafting spare weapons to use. At the nighttime I could finally have some space to talk with Herobrine and have some downtime just to relax..

Apparently we were quite off from the village being about a few days away..it may take at least one or two weeks at this point..But every day we keep getting closer and closer to the people who can save us..or at least aid us in our dire situation..for we can take in any sort of ally at this point.

Something is worrying me though..I feel somewhat different..more wore down when the others are ahead of me.  
Usually I would be ahead of the game but..

_No..it cant be anything..I mustnt worry at this point..I have to go on!_

The leaves here began to turn beautiful shades of crimson and fiery orange, and the leaves themselves fluttered and drifted off the trees freely. This month was the month of The Ashen Flame, the time right before the horrible and freezing month of Mourning Ice..  
All of the sudden, arrows came darting through the trees, soaring towards our heads.  
"Ambush.._skeletons; get back!"_ Kevin shouted, plunging through the brush and drawing his bow. The rest of us ducked and ran into the fray, skeletons pouring out into the batted trail.

I breathed heavily, and drove my axe into a nearby skeleton, watching it crumble to the ground into a pile of ash, dead once again.

At least a dozen of the undead creatures came at us, and we swiftly took them out one by one until they were but lifeless bones on the frozen earth.

"Well then...we should be careful next time.." Kevin muttered and kicked a nearby skull back into the forest.

"They were probably hiding in the dark of the trees so they could not burn.." I replied, and we went on more cautiously back on track.  
Days went like this a lot..a few attacks by mobs but nevertheless pretty safe..it was only if Endorra and her allies came into play that we would have to worry..

_Then I would worry..._

We went on down the wide cleared out trail..it was odd considering this part of the forest was this kept..and why was the ground so battered..?  
An unsettling feeling came over me..

_Hopefully none of our enemies had been here before.._

Nerada took a huge sigh of relief and her wings beat rapidly, so she flew up in the air for a moment.

"Guys..we are _here! We are finally here!"_

I was breathtaken..all I had seen for days was the dark, cold forest, and now laid out before us was a vast, glimmering sea in the distance, and a huge beach packed with odd, large buildings and assortments of huts. But what made it all was the brilliant, deep orange sunset that was slowly coming over the fishing village..it almost seemed as though it was pure fire, burning in all our glory of what we had gone through..

_We had escaped our enemies..gone through a seemingly endless forest..and now we have took a huge step towards the end of our trek..finally!_

"Thank the oracles that we are here.." I muttered and Herobrine brought me into a tight hug.  
"Yes..it is quite a relief Somira..I am glad we finally got here." He spoke gently and I kissed him lightly..and hopefully out of the view of Kevin.._maybe I should have saved that for later on second thought; if he is indeed still upset..._

"I say we should spend the night at an inn for a change and get something into our stomachs.._then _set out for morning..how about you guys?"  
We all mumbled our agreements and headed off down onto the rugged white beach, the longhouses and huts now laid out rather nicely before us.

All of the sudden we saw a tall man with an enormous nose come before us, looking at us oddly. He bore a very long tunic and loose black trousers, and he bore dark green, foreign eyes.

_A testeficate..?_

He began to speak very fastly in a strange continuation of grumbling and mumbling, and we all looked upon each other.

"Anyone know how to speak to a testeficate..?" Nerada said, and we all stayed quiet for a moment, shaking our heads.

"Well shit then.." I muttered in frustration.

The testeficate stayed mute for a moment, furrowing his thick brow at us, and gazing at all of us in wonder. All of the sudden he let out a deep, loud grunt, and another testeficate came stumbling towards us in the distance.

"Rarrran?" He spoke with impatience. "Rarrran?!"  
"Topok da-lan..tofei ranesk?"  
"Lann..tor."  
The one called to us, with a long, wavering black cloak looked at us with the same expression with the other one.  
"Um...hello?" I said, and the first one gave a frustrated glare at the other one, while the second let out a deep, snorting laugh.

"You are...humans..I believe. I am very sorry..I did not think you spoke the native inland language..there are many languages around here you see..But anywho..what brings you here?" He said with the most strangest accent I have ever heard, a mixture of high and low monotones with a sharp end at each sentence.  
"We..um..well come to look for any sailors around here that know the seas well..and also an inn if you have one." I replied slowly and carefully, trying to make myself clear to this foreign testeficate.

"Ok..well first of all, this villiage is called Kentaal..it is mostly filled with us testeficates, but there are a few humans among us that have came here from another human village nearby that has burnt down..a fishing villiage I believe."

"Wait..are they all alright..?" Rukki asked, his eyes now large.

The testeficate looked up to him oddly, and then to the rest of us, his eyes widening as he came to Nerada and Herobrine.

"I..didn't realize..you had such an _odd party_.. but I assure you anyway that most of the humans got out safely!"

"Thats good..at least we know we haven't came for nothing." Kevin muttered with relief.

"But anywho..we do in fact have an inn called the Blazen Moon. It is right around the corner, to the far end of that path..I hope I have helped! Oh..and almost forgot..if you need any more help, my name is Vokko, and the other Hevan if you need our names. I would also suggest you all to get inside soon.. nocturnal creatures should come out soon..it is barely twilight now." He said, now gazing at a golden clock attached to his wrist, gently ticking with every second.

"Yes..that would be wise.." Herobrine muttered and looked behind him at the dark forest.

A shiver went down my spine..I was definetly glad to be out of the forest tonight..it was a good thing to finally be inside for a while..and away from what.._things.._were bound to come out tonight.

The two testeficates eventually walked off, continuing in their own strange language, and going off to their own business. As we were going down the cobblestone pathway, Kevin finally broke the silence.

"Well then..at least there _may_ be some people that could help us.."  
"But how do we know if there is one that actually knows where a _mythical island_ is? It is quite a slim chance.." I inquired gravely.

Kevin shook his head and sighed, while Herobrine began to speak.

"It is indeed a slim chance..but we can only hope."

I nodded and smiled.

"Hope..yes I guess I can hope..it is a very strong thing after all."

Finally we came down the street to a large wooden inn decorated with various carvings and plants, and bright stone chances lit up the inn rather welcoming. I opened the tall, wooden door, letting the others filing in and I finally slammed shut the door.

"Wait! Lock the door after you get in..the night is upon us!" A voice shouted at the other side of the inn, and I immediately noticed the large assortment of locks and bars on the side of the door. I embarrassingly clicked each one into place, and finally put the bar carefully over the door, finishing the barricade.

As I looked around, I noticed that Herobrine pulled his hood over his head.  
"Just trying to not attract any more attention..but I think we have already have anyways.."

"Yeah..we'll have to make up one hell of an excuse for this strange assortment of people here.." I whispered to him with a laugh, and he smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Ha..I am not sure if they will take us in easily either by the looks their giving us right no-"  
"_Enderman! It mustve teleported in here!Kill it!" _A weathered man yelled out gruffly, and charged at Rukki with a silver axe.

"WAIT! He is not hostile! He is not like the others!" I yelled out desperatly and swiftly parryed the man with my own axe.

I immediately stumbled backwards with the sheer force the man put at me with his axe, and the next thing I knew, my back was to the ground, and his axe at my throat.

"What in the Nether are you doing woman!? That is a monster..they are bloody kil-"

"By Notch..they brought a _Valkyrie_ too! Just like the ones from the legend!"

All eyes in the inn went to Nerada, who glared back at the men gazing at her in astonishment.

"So...what; I am just..a valkyrie..nothing too _exciting_.." She steadily inched herself back towards us, and drew her oversized sword in defence.

"Well then..I have never come across such a party as this.." A hefty testeficate in dark brown robes came before us, all while dusting off an old tankard.

His eyes grazed over each of us, growing more dumbfounded one after the next.

I cleared my throat and gestured to my helpless position towards the man still gearing his deadly axe towards me.

"Sovik..get off the human already..we can settle this easier if no one gets hurt." I heard the testeficate say, and yet Rovak still glared at me with his axe drawn.

"She is allies with _monsters_ Cenrald.._mons-"_  
It was then I saw Herobrine shifted closer to Sovik, now drawing his own sword, and directing it at Sovik's head.

"I suggest you get away from that woman now...or else you want to have this drove into your skull.." The man froze when he peared up Herobrine's hood, and Herobrine smirked.

"I also suggest you do that _now_."  
The burly man frighteningly scrambled to his feet and inched a bit backwards, looking as though he had seen a ghost.

"Ah..um..may we get on with this now?" Kevin asked desperately.

Cenrald smiled and nodded, and he helped me up onto my feet.

"Well..as I was saying..I have never been across.._such a group.._in my life. Can you please address as to why you are here and..why you have an.._enderman _here..?"  
"Wait..it's not just an enderman..they have _him_..with the ey-"  
Herobrine gave a deadly glare at Sovik, probably telling him to shut up, and he did so accordingly, but also reluctantly.

Cenrald furrowed his brows, and sighed, gesturing us to go on.

We all looked at one another, trying to find some way to explain how we got here..  
"Should we just tell him the _entire _story..?" Rukki muttered doubtfully and Kevin shook his head.  
"No..they would probably find that too hard to believe..and what if one if them are allies with Endorra..?"  
"I highly doubt it..they were astonished to even see Rukki and were all about to kill him." Herobrine spoke, and Kevin gave him the evil eye.

"Well..what if they are all pretending it?! What if they are all tricking us and this is a trap..what if _you _are part of it?!"  
"You..know very well I am not part of this..they took away my own _brother!" _  
_"_But you _despise _your brother..Ive seen that already and-"  
"But what if they do the same to me..? Hmm..I am quite sure I don't want to be locked away for more than a _millennia _again!"

"_Just shut up already; both of you!" _I almost yelled in anger, which seemed to make both of them silent.

"Somira..Herobrine..and Kevin..you should _all _shut up..we need to make an excuse for this!" Nerada spoke, flustering in rage, and Rukki nodded, while looking over his shoulder cautiously to keep an eye on the villiagers and fishermen.

I shut my mouth hesitantly; everyone was quiet, intent on thinking of something to do, until Rukki broke the silence.

"What if we try to convince them that..I am a enderman you are holding captive..since Somira was defending me..she can play as a person suffering from insanity after her family was killed..Kevin and Herobrine are refugees from a war that is unfolding in the Aether..and they are friends with Nerada, who is staying present on the the Overworld to get away from the war tearing apart her country."  
...

"That is the most farfetched thing I have ever heard in my life..but if we do tell them about it..how do we say we know each other?" Herobrine acclaimed and crossed his arms.

"We will say that Somira was in the Aether with the rest of you..and I am an enemy enderman you are holding for interrogation. Got it?"  
Nerada sighed and facepalmed.

"Alright..lets just hope they buy this.."

After telling Cenrald the entire tale, his eyes were enormous, and his brow furrowed even more.  
"..Ah..well then...if you are indeed a queen my lady.._Nerada?_ You are very welcome to stay here as long as you deem fit. I shall make room for your.._group.._immediately."  
The testeficate bustled off, nervously leading us to a large door frame, and he finally held out an old, rusting key.  
"You should take this..the inn is free to stay for a night..but if you must stay for more days then you must pa-"  
"No need..one night would be fine..We just needed to stop after the long journey..thank you." Herobrine quickly replied, and as we all began to head into the room, Herobrine gently shut the large wooden door behind us.

The very first moment I turned around to our room, I almost wanted to cry out with pure relief and joy.

There were two wardrobes, one large chest, three beds and some fur blankets laid aside.  
I may have been a bit greedy..and overly exhausted at that moment, but the first thing I wanted to do was to plunge into the bed sheets and fall asleep..

"Ok..we can make two extra beds out of the extra fur blankets and pile them up..who wanted the actual three beds?" Kevin asked and I watched as Rukki and Nerada spoke up almost instantly.

"I will take the floor..I really don't care for beds anywa-"  
"Oh..and Ill take the floor too! I don't know how you humans can stand sleeping on something so...comfortable.." Nerada interrupted while frowning at the beds.

"I have no clue why _anyone _would think a bed is too comfortable..but thats ok I guess.." Kevin replied, looking at Nerada oddly.

I took a sigh of relief, and plunged into the soft cushioned mattress..it would never be as comfortable as the heavenly one in the Aether..but after what seemed to be endless days of walking..ha well..it definetly seemed heavenly to me right now! I gazed tiredly at the ceiling, my eyes already threatening to close without me even trying. I head Rukki murmur something to the others, and afterwards most of the torches were put out, leaving us in a dim light.

"Better?" I heard Nerada asked gently.

"Yes..thanks."  
"No problem.."

After a few moments, I listened for the others to see if they were indeed still awake.  
Everyone was quiet, and sure enough as I sat up, they were already probably falling asleep..

"Need something Somira..is something keeping you awake..?" I heard Herobrine murmur tiredly, and I let out a deep yawn.

"Well...sometimes I don't know what to think of this..I don't know what to do when Endorra may be hunting me down right now.._searching _for me..and even worse...I just don't want her to hurt anyone who I know..which always ends up happening...what if the same happens to the person I am most..in love with..?" I spoke quietly, pressing my hands into my face, and biting my lip horribly..

Everyday...someone was probably dyeing because of _me..possibly close people I had once known..or even the people who defend me..could I even stand the fact that the person that I love could die..because of me..?_

I watched as he stretched out his arms, and let out his own yawn, and finally sat down beside me.

"..Sometimes..you need to forget the fact that..so many people are your enemies..that they utterly.._despise _you and will do anything to get rid of you. I have known many people like that..including my own _brother..Even though you will always be hated by many..there can always be that one person..-"_  
"That person would be you..and will always be." I said gently, and I kissed him, as he did the same. I brought my arms around him into a close embrace..

_"She may try to break me..but I will never let her take you away.."_  
_"What if she does..?"_  
_"Then I will die trying to save you."_

A dark robed figure glided through the dark forest..he seemed almost like a specter in the shadows..a figure that moved so silently and swiftly on the crumbling ashes of leaves..

Finally the figure came to the clearing, and he stood there waiting in the serene center of the grove..

The center of all life..where everthing in the Overworld began..

His mind reached out into all matter, searching for the pulsing black aura that was _hers.._

Finally he grasped it, and a whisper rung in his ears.

_"Will you aid me. I believe we are former aquientences...you can turn the tide of all of this..if you with break a..promise. For me?"_  
_"Yes my lady..I will do anything for you. The End was the beginning of all..and I should see it fit to be where everything should End also. The Overworld..Aether..and Nether shall crumble into the Void..and into oblivion."_  
_"And so shall the woman?"_  
_"So shall."_

He felt the aura gently drift away, and he looked to the stars.

_He would betray his own brethren for this simple choice..was it worth it? _

_definitely._

_Was it right?_  
_In his mind yes._

_Would this simple decision completely crumble and alter the prophecies of the universe?_

_Yes._

_He smiled darkly at the moon..the stars..the forest..everything.._

_They would never see it coming._


	14. Eye of the Storm

**Now..this story is almost drawing to a close..and to the finale! **  
_**"Dramatic Drum Roll"**_  
**There are only like ****6 chapters left****..so I hope you like this while it lasts! ^.^**

**However, book two and three of the trilogy will probably be worked on and started the ****summer of 2014****..as this year I am going back to school, so I am going to be **_**very **_**busy..**

**(Hopefully my writing will by then have improved a **_**lot **_**though. ;) **

**So mark your calendars folks! xD**

**Now..Response to Reviews! :D**  
**Unsanity: Ha..yeah they are in quite a tough situation right now..and thanks about the pairing. ;) I know how a lot of people hate OCxCanon..even though Herobrine technically isnt canon anyways..xD But I did work hard to make Somira not a mary sue and to make her quite realistic. ^^**

**Anywho..back to the story. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Eye of the Storm**

I ran over to the shore of the rocky beach, the the waves sending long, fierce waves up the beach, and spraying water everywhere.

On the beach sat a weathered, gruff man, gently stroking his tangled silver beard as if in deep thought. I did not want to disturb him..but the others were behind me and waiting..

We had searched all over the village for S_hemus, _and we had still not yet found him..not yet heard of his name even whispered among the folk.  
If anything, he _had_ to be the man we had been looking for, or else this whole journey would have been a waste.

_The villagers had said there was a hermit who lived a mile away from the village..and now we had found this guy..surely he must be a sailor by his looks.._

"Ah..excuse me sir..but we were looking for a..Shemus around these parts..are you him..?"  
The horrid suspense went on as he stayed mute nevertheless, until I thought his dry, cracked lips barely moved..

"..There is a storm comin lassy..a mighty big one too.."  
He spoke with his back turned, his eyes seeming so distant that he looked as if he was staring into oblivion..as if I wasn't even here..

Kevin scowled at the old man, and was about to open his mouth to protest at the man's ignorance, but I swiftly hushed him..

"Yes..mah name's Shemus lassy..I see ya have brought others..what have ya come to me for..? An elder's wise words?" He cackled, and revealed his weathered face to show a large strap of leather bound over one eye.._Great..we were going to get directions from an old hermit without an eye..just great.._

Herobrine cleared his throat, and spoke with an edge of hesitation.

"Well..we are in dire need of..directions..to.._a certain series of islands._"  
"_Directions.._Well well..ya have come to the right man laddy..I have been to ah _great deal _of islands in my lifetime..more then ya could imagine..what sort of..islands are ya lookin for..?"

"The forgotten islands..we are looking for them." I blurted out without a second thought..

"HA..ha...hahahhaah...by Notch lassy ya got to come up with somethin better then that..come on..stop pullin my leg lassy!" He chuckled, and I felt a wave of anger and hopelessness come over me..

"Maybe..if you take a better look at us you would take the time to reconsider." Rukki inquired thoughtfully.

As shemus slowly turned about, his smirk quickly dissipated and he looked rather dumbfounded..

"...I..well then..I wasn't surely expecting such.._company.._is the enderman wild..hostile..rogue..?"

"No..I am not with the others..they of are Endorra's creation."

Shemus pondered us all deeply, and finally turned his back to us once again, looking to the sooty grey horizon warily.

"I guess..it would be a wise time to put mah old bones to work once again..this would be a very dangerous night tah go sailing..surely even more _there.." _He spat out the last word as if it was the most undesirable place on the planet, and he then let out a deep, shivering sigh.  
"Are yah sure yah want to go there..this may be your final destination..or a one way ticket to your worse nightmares.."

"I have had enough nightmares..and the one I am going through is still ceasing to end...so I say we _go..it is a very urgent request.._"

I saw something in Shemus's eyes..no wait _eye.._that signified something very strong..

_Pity? Empathy? Maybe even disgust? I will still never know to this day._

"Fine. I shall take ya lot there..but dont blame me if I am sendin ya to ya death wish." He grumbled, and we all watched him wander off down the beach.

"Well ya arent just gonna stand there frozen as ice.._are ya?_ Come on ya oafs!"

I groaned in annoyance, and I swiftly tried to catch up with the man.  
"Old hermit..hope this wasn't a waste of my time..of my _dream.." _I heard Kevin mutter in disgust, and I felt a pang of guilt, and regret..

Who was it to say..I was a waste of their time? Fueling the guesses and suggestions that may not get us _anywhere.._and may end up failing us..?

I kept a good pace behind Shemus, following him at a steady pace..

_It was then that distant pains..came at me..It almost felt like..a slow staggering pain.._It constantly bothered me, and I finally came to a conclusion..a utterly frightening, shocking conclusion..

_No..it couldn't be..it could happen..now now..after the war..after everything it would be fine..Bringing another innocent life in this world..in the face of this war would be beyond the hellish nightmares I have..far beyond them.._

_Besides, how long had it been..since I had been in the forest..the Aether..To get to this village had taken a long time..a couple months at least..and I believe time goes faster in the Aether.._

_I was staggered and horrified by this...it couldn't happen..I would have to keep it a secret._

Kevin gave a worried glance at me, but decided by my expression not to but in..

Herobrine saw this also and bit his lip, looking concerned, but I tried to look away.  
"Something wrong..?"  
"No..it's nothing.."

* * *

As we moved on, eventually Shemus brought us to a large hidden cove resting right under the forest, and some doors leading inside to his house. But on the outside, a large wooden boat was resting against the reeds, it's tall mast gently bustling with the wind.

"Ya all may climb aboard..there is a ladder on the side of my boat. "  
Sure enough, a robe ladder clung to the edge of the railing, and the others swiftly climbed up the ladder, I was coming in back, and finally as I hefted myself aboard, Shemus untied the boat from the dock, and got himself up the ladder.

The boat was probably between the size of a large boat and a small ship; it has a small deck and quarters underneath, a wheel for control, and a sloped overhang over the entrance to the deck, to provide some protection from the rain.  
Nervousness and dismay boiled inside of me.._would we be able to make it through the rain..and what kinds of guardians would we have to face..?_

Rukki on the other hand, was utterly horrified by the sea, and clung to the railing as if he was holding on for his very life.

"_Water!So..much..of it!" _He moaned deeply, clutching the rails of the ship.

"It's all right Rukki! Hey Shemus, do you have a coat for Rukki if it does rain?" Nerada said, and Shemus sighed, throwing Rukki a silver, long rain coat.

Rukki nodded with relief, and slipped the coat on, pulling the hood over his head.

"Th-thanks..it makes me feel a bit..better...but at-t least I will be safe if it-t rai-rains.." He spoke quietly, but with much gratitude.

Shemus on the other hand, scoffed, and headed off to the wheel, getting ready to get the ship..or boat on the seas.

"This boat is the Black Harpoon..I have had this ship for a _long..long time.._She should work quite smoothly for this journey..but I am unsure how shes going to take the weather.." Shemus muttered, now gripping the wheel and turning the boat, getting us out of the shallow cove.

"Have you ever been on a boat?..This is my first time." I asked the others, and tugged a bit at my thin coat with worry.

"Nope..never in my life..and hopefully this will be the last.." Nerada spoke with the same fear that had shown in my voice.

"Yep..but it was a long time ago..I had actually traveled across the Gorian Sea..right near the Fallen Kingdom of Gorra. Ever heard of it?" Kevin asked.

"No..not much, but I have heard a few rumors."

"It isn't a very good place..the entire kingdom had gotten overrun with zombies..creepers, you name it. They say they got into the city through the abandoned sewer system, and attacked the city by surprise..But there has been a recent uprising I've heard..but that was a while back anyways."

"I have actually gone there before..it was a decent city..such a shame it has gotten overrun..never heard about it." Herobrine replied, and Kevin simply nodded, now looking into the distance, where dozens of black clouds could be seen gathering.

"Looks like were in for one hell of a storm..if only this will go out well.." I said grimly, and the sound of thunder could be heard, breaking the silence and the ease amongst us..

One thing I do know..

_We were not going to come out of this unscathed.._

* * *

Now the beach had gone so far from view that I could no longer see it at all..only the mists that had shrouded it behind us.

The winds, however, were making it almost a strain to talk and hear, and rocking the boat back and forth uneasily..

"_The islands are right on the very borderline of The Farlands; the enormous, odd mountains that block us from falling into the very void..it is said that the world stops behind the Farlands, and goes into oblivion, that our world is just an island in the void!So..being right on the edge of the Farlands makes weather unpredictable and violent!" _The old man rambled on and on over the earsplitting gust of the wind..but I have to admit what he was talking about was interesting.

"Do you think well make it out alive..?" I whispered to Herobrine in dismay, who paused thoughtfully, but also with obvious worry.

"Yes..and if this does intend to get worse..I will make sure to get us out alive..I promise you that you will be safe..I would not stand to even look at myself if I cannot..."

Now rain could be seen pouring down relentlessly in the distance, causing huge waves to crash against the boat, and rock the deck side to side, making us all tremble.

I grasped the railing, bracing myself for the storm, and almost avoid of all sense when I heard a scream..

_The rain came showering down so hard, it rocked me to my knees.._

Thunder boomed and golden lightning flickered in the black swirling mist, and I could only make out muffled yelling and shouting now, and mist started to cloud my vision, almost blinding me.

Waves and winds crashed and winded around the helpless boat, and I scrambled around, completely panicked and frightened beyond my mind.

The very sky was a black maw, and the storm thundered around us, rendering us completely exposed..

I grasped onto the railing as I was holding on to my very life, my heart roaring in my ears. My feet easily slipped on the soaking dock, and I almost face planted onto the rocking deck. Horror rumbled through me endlessly..

_"Herobrine! Anyone! HEROBRINE!"_  
I thought I heard a faint scream, and my mind scrambled for any sort of sense, as the boat literally rocked to it's very side, waves plunging and sucking up the tipping side of the boat.

I let out a terrified, shrill scream, and i clung desperately onto a loose plank on the boat for dear life. My fingers grasped the edge of the plank, and it threatened to come loose, to hurl me into the raging seas below. I held on with all my might..then one finger went..

_Then two..then three._

As I was about to fall into the waters below, the boat tipped right-side up at the last moment, hurling me into the air.

I let out a helpless cry, and felt my face and arms relentlessly smash into the side of the wall..

First there was a numb moment..then the agonizing pain came! I couldn't even feel my arms, and my head throbbed and burned so much I thought it would split open..

I tried to get up, but coughed up a large gout of blood, and I hacked in pure pain as a enormous wave came towards us..

I looked around, but all the yells of the others were muffled, and all I could see was mist..shrouding my vision completely..  
I curled onto my knees, putting my axe across my chest, and braced myself..  
Probably for my immediate death..for my loss of all I had went through..

I felt as my limp body plummeted backwards, slamming me against the wall once again, so now I saw stars, felt completely numb..couldn't breath with the water, and couldn't hear...

_I was going to die.._

The water rushed around me, and I lay still there, trying to get up..but my body felt so weak and when I tried to stand completely, a horrid pain came all over my body.. I kept holding my breath, until my lungs gasped for air, a pain rising for chest, and my throat threatening to explode..

_Must..hold it...just a little longer.._

All of the sudden, the wave slowly went back into the waters, and out from over my head.

I relentlessly gasped for air, my throat stinging and aching like crazy, and trying to move while light-headed..

All was still, until I felt the boards shift beneath me, and the boat tip once again..

_BY THE ORACLES WHY!? I CANNOT SURVIVE LIKE THIS ANY LONGER! NOTCH HELP ME!_

_Then I numbly remembered that Notch was gone..locked away.._

_How could I pray to a god now..how could I depend on one gone?_

_The gods cant save you now..._

_All of the sudden, an ear-splitting roar seemed to make me deaf for a moment, and I saw the vague outlines of a colossal beast, a huge dragon-like creature coming right at us.._

_I grasped once again onto a board, as the ship rocked sideways once again, and I felt the creature attack..I could hear the sound of wood being torn apart, split open, and the bloodcurdling screams.._

_I remembered the night..where I could hear the screams..the houses being torn apart..the endermen.._

_My father.._

_My mother.._

_All of them.._

_I could not scream or hear, or even think, and my grip finally let go on the board on it's own accord, and I felt my limp, numb form plummet into the darkness, a familiar distant scream..a yell of agony.._

_Not in pain..but grief._

_My heart lurched out for Herobrine, and I gently closed my eyes, feeling the cool rush of water bring me into the heart of the freezing waters.._

_Into the rising darkness._

* * *

The figures slowly walked out of the gloomy sea, grief stood out plain as day on their soaked, bloodied, and worn faces..

They spoke nothing, and yet they walked on through the mist, their grim faces showing courage, even in the darkness around them.

One was horribly scarred beyond recognition, and holding on to his dear life, laying on the ground..sleeping..but burning inside.

His name was Rukki.

One looked in horror at her torn, ripped wings, withering to bits from the courage she brought on..she saved most of them, and destroyed the dragon, but also her very wings in the process..

Her name was Nerada.

One stood at the edge of the beach, wondering if he had made the right choice..and wondering if he loved her..but she was dead after all..but he longed to have done something before..to have talked to her..

His name was Kevin.

And the final survivor kneeled on the ground, by the dead woman he had loved..Had he made the right choice of falling in love with a mortal? She would die soon after all..that was the way of life..And yet he was grief stricken, torn horribly on the inside..feeling at the worse he had ever been..  
He was Herobrine..

All of these figures stayed solemnly on the beach..

Were they nowhere to go..the prophecy was broken..and was them also..?

* * *

Blue..the sky..

Clouds..no mist..

Grass..dewy..soothing..

Was..?

I was awake.._alive..?_

My eyes fluttered, and I felt a tremendous pain throughout my body..throughout all of me..

I.._was alive.._

_This wasn't the Aether.._

I tried to breathe deeply, but my chest spiked with pain in response..

Instead I looked to my surroundings, feeling the cool, fresh, long blades of grass between my fingertips...

_Where am I..?_

I tried to get up quickly, but it felt as through my back was going to split open at the very prospect of this, so I gently got up on my wavering feet more carefully.

The sun immediately blinded me for a moment, forcing me to cup my blood smeared hands over my eyes to see. Right now, an intensely bright glare was shinning over the sea, so I tried to look more downwards in front of me..Right now I was on the very edge of a tranquil forest, that softly descended onto a white, sandy beach..

I carefully edged my way onto the beach..it was unlike anything I had ever seen..I was used to rocky, rough beaches, but this one was made out of pure, glimmering sand, that stretched out a bit far into the bright blue waters, and then downwards into the dark gloom..

I thought I couldv'e sworn I heard something..like the very distant sound of whispering..footsteps maybe..

_Were the others here..were they even alive..?_

The beach was completely desolate, only the sounds of foreign birds chirping joyfully, and the sounds of tall trees rustling in the winds..

I looked down on myself..I had lost my weapons, and my thick clothing was soaked and ragged. I gently took off my ruined, dripping cloak, my coat, and my hood without hesitation, and tried to think of what to do next..

_Was this even the island..? Well I should probably scout around anyway..maybe head into the forest in a bit to see if I can salvage any supplies..looks like Im all alone now anyways.._

_All alone..just like I was not even a few months ago, before I first met Herobrine.._

_That almost seemed like a whole lifetime ago..everything seemed so easy then..but I would have never had met him if I wasn't out again..I am glad I was at the time._

I had tons of scratches, lots of deep cuts, which most of them I swiftly bandaged up with my ruined clothing..but nevertheless I still ached with pain..although it was numbed a bit.

I headed down the beach, scanning the entire area..there was tons of wreckage from what I assumed was the boat, but it was just mostly boards and planks.. I sifted through the large piles of planks, in search of anything of use. I frustratingly let out a groan..

_I would never survive at this rate!_  
All of the sudden, my hand touched something searing hot, and I jerked my hand back, choking back a yell.

I looked where I had reached, and sure enough, something glimmered brightly underneath, almost reaching out to me with it's welcoming fiery glow.

I kicked away some of the planks in the way, and the silver sword slid out on accord.

Closely examining it, I figured it to be Herobrine's sword, and I carefully placed my hand on the warm handle. The blade flamed to life, and red and orange runed flickered to life, the silver gleaming with a keen glint of brightness.

_Well..now at least I can defend myself.._

I decided to head into the forest..well..jungle-like forest now, and I walked carefully back up where I came.

* * *

The forest was bright with life..and I quickly realized that it was so jungle-like because of the enormous trees, and long, thin blades of grass covering almost every inch of ground..

I walked forward cautiously through the forest, wincing in pain as the sharp grass would cut and scratch at my legs. Pacing carefully around, I decided to try to find high ground so I could get a good overview of the area..considering I wasn't in the condition to climb trees..

I heaved and panted in fatigue, but I saw the ground go upwards ahead..If I could get up this one hill..I may be able to figure out where I am.

Finally after an exhausting trip up the steep slope, I stopped abruptly, gasping for air. After a moment, I slowly looked up to see a bright blue horizon, and the trees branches low so I could see ahead with ease..

_All I could see was deep forest..and yet I definitely knew I was not on a small island..but something felt strange about this island, an odd awakening feeling about it..an unsetting feeling in my gut. Could this indeed be the island..?_

It was then that I completely stopped in my tracks, as a robed woman stood completely still in front of me..staring at me with her glowing blue eyes..I stood breath taken, gazing at her in astonishment..

The unease and suspense went on as silence commenced, and yet she still inspected me, without as much as wavering..or blinking..or even _breathing.._

"Who...are you..?" I whispered, and she stayed mute.

_"I would like to say the same about you..arent you dead?"_ She suddenly spoke, her voice melding together unnaturally into a humming-like sound.

"...No..I am alive in fact.."

_"Hmmm...There was many possibilities that you would be dead..you would never arrive here..or some of your friends died..and yet you come out alive..interesting.."_  
I opened my mouth to say something to the strange woman..but couldn't..

_How did she know who I was..?_

_"Come Somira...I think it best if you follow me..you could get lost forever out here.."_

All of the sudden, she completely dissipated into thin air, and I stood dumbfounded, looking at where she..or _it _had just stood..

_Had it just been my imagination..an illusion..my mind playing tricks on me..?_

I barely let out a whisper.

"_...Are you one of the Oracles..?"_

Silence filled my ears, but all of the sudden, I saw a twinkling, large bobbing orb of blue light appear far ahead of me.

It seemed to gesture me to follow it, and I couldn't help but think of the enderman that had killed my mother..tricking me to follow its sparkling violet lights..

A sudden thought invaded my mind..a whisper of what she had spoke before..

_Come._

I slowly and cautiously followed the twinkling light out of the trail, and into the shadowed, dark gully below..and to wherever this thing would bring me..

_Come._


	15. The Oracles

**Ok..so first off..Response to Reviews! :D**  
**EnderBlazeHybrid: Ha yeah..I can understand why it was a bit confusing from the change of view..but dont worry; Somira isnt dead. ;D But I did foreshadow a few things that may happen later on..so maybe that couldve confused you too, so sorry about that! :P**

**So..onwards with the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Oracles**

I carefully paced after the beckoning blue light, scrambling around and across deep ditches and tried not to get whipped by the vicious, thorny vines dangling from the trees. I panted heavily, trying to keep up with the light with a threatening frustration. The thing led me through the shadowed forest realm; it was absolutely serene and silent, and not even the snap of twigs or chirp of birds could be heard.  
There was almost a deep, strange sensation here though; I seemed so awake and energetic, and the area pulsed with an odd, alien energy.

But I moved on nevertheless, as if some unknown force was driving me forward dreamily into the dark gloom.

I came into a clearing where it rose into a steep, rock clustered cliff, and I watched as the light gestured me to go up over.

I let out a heavy sigh, and hefted myself up onto a large rock, then stretching my arms out to a deep gouge in the rock, and then with a groan, lifting myself up onto a narrow ledge. I felt around the cliff, in search of any grips or crannies to get myself up. All of a sudden, my hand hit a small jutting rock on the flat surface, and as I looked over, I found another ledge above me. Mustering up my courage, I grasped the rock and swung myself over to the ledge: over the ground far below, in a rush of adrenaline and fear.

The top of the cliff was not far above me, and I just had to climb to another spot to get up; but this one was very thin, and a large rock beside it sharply jutted sideways threateningly. I felt again above me, and after a few moments of nervousness and frustration, I finally found a tight handhold, and I kicked myself upwards, grasping the handhold with my foot propped up on the ledge, and tried to get myself onto the ledge fully.  
But my hand was caught in the ledge, and I wailed in agony as the sharp rock in the cliff kept a tight hold on my hand, while the rest of my body was dangling on the narrow edge.

_I knew I had to get over this cliff..and I had to pull my hand out..or else I would be stuck here, or I might lose my balance, dangle over the cliff by my caught hand, get my hand possibly ripped off...and then plummet to my death._

Letting out a hoarse cry in pain, with my other arm gripping the ledge, I decided to get my free leg and kick at the spot my hand was stuck in. The rock crumbled a bit, weakening it a bit, and closing my eyes; I tried to yank my hand out of the cranny with all of my might.

The pain was excruciating, and I let out a wail in agony, trying to scramble up the narrow ledge. I flinched from the horrid pain, but I finally made it over the cliff, and I plunged into the thick grass in front of me, heaving and panting, and grasping my numb, torn, blood coated hand.

I immediately tore away a ragged part of my long tunic, and wrapped it around my injured hand carefully. Bitting my lip against the harsh pain, I then stood up, and found a twinkling light in the distance, and didnt hesitate to go back on track with the journey.

As I followed the light, we soon came to a dark burrow ahead, and all of the sudden, shadows and light enveloped around the light, slowly transforming it into the cloaked woman I had seen earlier.

"We must carry on through this burrow...we are very close to our destination. You may follow me..and _do not _get lost..no matter what happens, as I may not be able to save you in time from whatever dwells down here.."

I shuddered, and crossed my arms, truly feeling at unease now..

_I have seen enough horrors in my life..can it get possibly any worse..?_

The burrow was indeed quite large, and it stretched out far into the earth, huge crannies winding into many cave systems..; the woman..or oracle which I assumed that's what she was, led me onward down the widest tunnel of them all.

The shadows seemed unnaturally dark here, and something made me believe that this place wasnt touched by human hands for a _long _time..

_Maybe never._

"Where exactly are we going again..?"

"To the others..they are awaiting you."

"...Ok."

The burrow went on and on..deeper and deeper we went into the beckoning shadows, the sun's light slowly fading behind us. Soon I could manage to see the faint outlines of columns and ancient carved stone steps in front of us; I brushed my hand across a column, and found it too be incredibly smooth and cool.

Through the darkness I went, only going by the black silhouette of the oracle, a slow, impending dismay dawning in me.  
I have no clue where and when this fear came into my mind, but the next thing I knew, I lost sight of the oracle.

"Shit!" I whispered a bit too loudly in the mute silence, and I rudely lashed out my hand in the shadows, where the oracle just was, trying to find her.

But nevertheless, I couldnt find her, and I was stuck alone in the seemingly never-ending darkness of the burrow.

"Is this some sort of _game _to you?! I had to climb up a cliff after all I had gone through..and almost got _killed again.._and now you abandon me here?!" I shouted in impatience and a deep frustration, but only silence answered my frantic yell.

_What if she isnt an oracle..but a guardian of the island trying to kill me..if so than I am certainly gullible!_  
_But she had to be the oracle..had to be.._

_What if I was going insane..?_

It seemed the longer I waited in the black gloom, my thoughts became completely blurred, and all sense of my mind seemed to start to fade..

_Where am I...what if theres something out there..slowly stalking me, and waiting for the chance to attack me..gorging me alive..?!_

I stumbled frantically in the darkness, losing all sense of direction, and possibly on the brink of..

_insanity._

_NO...I cannot give up now..! If this is some sort of test..I must complete it!_

_Thoughtlessly wandering deeper into the cave, as if wandering into a dream.._

It seemed as though the blackness got larger, and I had the sense this was a large cavern..

As I stepped forward, I swiftly realized there was no rock there..but nothing at all.

Letting out a scream, I leapt sideways, and landed on a smooth platform, but to my horror, it was a small platform in the middle of nothingness, as I moved my feet out to check.

All of the sudden, my foot hit another surface like the one I stood on, and I slowly and carefully leapt onto the platform, my heart pounding in my chest.

_There must be a huge hole, or drop off in the cavern, and there are platforms to get me to the other side.._

_Who knows whats beneath me right now.._

As if on response, I thought I heard the most faintest, almost mute sound of sizzling and snapping..

_Like jaws snapping..and the sizzling of lava or boiling water.._

Sweat beaded on my face, and I cautiously felt around for another platform ahead of me.

Finally hitting one, I carefully jumped to that platform, and tried to feel for another blindly.

It went on like this for what seemed forever, until I came to a platform, and my face harshly hit the side of the cave wall.

My feet scrambled for a platform, but I found none, and all of the sudden I heard the crumbling of stone...

_What in the Nether is going on!?_

_"Leap..you must overcome your fears to move on..your fears are what have held you back all this time..You must forget the past.." _The voice of the lady came to me in my clouded, sanity ridden mind..and I screamed in protest.

"But something is down there..it wants to KILL ME!" The hot sizzling filled my ears once more, and all of the sudden, I could hear the faint screams of..

_my family.."_  
_"NO!"_  
Endorra's cackling filled the cavern, and I crumpled into a fetal position, blocking my ears..

But nevertheless it filled my ears until it came to a scream.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!I AM NOT FALLING INTO THAT PIT OF HELL!"  
I was on the verge of unsanity..but I knew somehow..deep in my mind..that this was all a test..

_Or was it..?_  
_Should I jump and risk death..or stay here in the madness of it all..?_  
All of the sudden, I heard the most horrid sound in my life.. the howling of a wolflike beast not far in front of me, and getting closer..

_Or risk getting killed by that thing._

_But I couldnt jump..I would surely die!_

_But you must do it..its all just a test.._

I kneeled down in front of the platform, my world spinning around, and my head getting light, the howling only feet away now..

_Leap.._

_Just do it.._

1...2...

3.

_I wailed in complete fear as the howling of the wolf-beast faded away, and I was hurtling to my death.._

I fell on the ground fast, but all the sounds of the darkness faded away, and I noticed a shimmering light ahead.

_I made it...I survived..I survived..!_  
I stood in the blackness, shivering and shuddering from the ghastly, traumatizing experience, and slowly edged forward into the bright, piercing light.

The tunnel soon widened to a huge, shadowed room lit by dozens of intricately carved lanterns that glowed a deep orange. In the middle of the room was a large round table, where seven hooded figures were seated, along with...

Rukki..Kevin..Nerada..Herobrine..

They were alive..!  
As I walked into the room, the others all averted their eyes at me, and looked as though they had seen a ghost..

I opened my mouth to speak, to say anything, but no words could escape my mouth that moment..  
Before I knew it, I had ran to Herobrine, tears already running down my face as I brought him into a tight hug..or embrace to say, considering as I was completely shocked by the things I had recently went through..and also since I felt completely weak right now..even though I wish I wasnt..

"...So I told you she would indeed return..even in your prospect that she was dead."

A deep monotone that rang through the room, but nevertheless, I was weeping uncontrollably in his arms, my mind still recovering from the horrible blurriness.

"But...I..saw her dead..we all did..on the beach.." I heard Kevin say numbly, and I heard Rukki mutter.

"...How is she even alive..what is going on..?"

"..Is this some sort of trick you are pulling on us you bloody oracles! I thought you were so noble and brave immortals..not the ones that not dare to come out of their own shells and help the world for once!" Nerada yelled in a fury, but Rukki quickly hushed her.

"I..-I-I-..am alive...Im..not...dead..." I muttered angrily, on the verge of breaking down again, straining not to cry.

"Its alright...you may cry if you need to.."  
It was Herobrine, and I looked up to him warily.

"I...cant cry...I mustnt...the others...you think Im dea.." I choked on my own words..  
"Just let it out...it will be alright.." For the first time in my life, I felt very thankful that he didnt try to question me or ask me anything..just tryed to comfort me...when I was like this..

I reluctantly choked out my last tears, and finally I brought up the courage to stand up more straighter and speak.

"...Can..we go on with this..I am truly alive and not a trick..I dont think you'll believe me..but I dont care if you dont..you will learn soon enough...I am just grateful to be among you again.."  
I took a deep sigh, and took one last look at the others for recognition.

They all looked a bit relieved and astonished, but there was a bit of belief among their faces, which relived me.

"Dont fear Somira..the others had to go through a test to get here also..we needed to see if you were indeed worthy of coming before us..if you were the _ones.."_The blue eyed oracle; the one that had led me here spoke.

I suddenly wanted to choke her so badly..not because I had almost died..but because they put _all of us _through a test..just to see if we were _worthy _of coming before them! With my teeth gritted, I scowled at the oracle, and quickly looked away.

The deep voiced one coughed loudly as if to break the sudden awkwardness in the room, and finally spoke once again.

"Well..nevertheless you are all here..not completly scathed, which I suppose is for our advantage..; I believe we have great things to discuss, especially since you came all this way.. Please seat yourselves."

I slowly walked up to the stone table, gently sliding into the silver chair, and looked up to the others uncomfortably.

Herobrine gave me a slight nod and the faint hint of a smile, which definitely reassured me, and I finally looked at the deep speaking oracle..which I suppose was the leader, considering his heavy garments.

I was surprised by his expression though; his yellow eyes were focused directly on me, and his brow tightly furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

"So...I believe you have all come here in seek of our..._guidance..?"_

"Well...yes..we, and possibly much of the enderkind and humanity are in danger of Endorra's intentions, ever since you have first received the prophecy. She is threatening all of us..even-" Rukki was interrupted by Nerada who came to a hardened, threatening growl in anger.

"She has taken away my very _home_..slain thousands of innocents..wants to slaughter us over a prophecy that may not even be threatening her..and is a _tyrant! So yes we seek your help!" _

"Not to mention that she has also looked away my brother, _who is the caretaker of the Overworld_...which breaks the code of the Gods I believe.." Herobrine spoke with impatience, while crossing his arms.

"And..she killed off most of the original..well green eyed Endermen that have rebelled against her for good reasons.._She is not fit to be a go-" _Kevin was harshly interrupted by the leader, who bellowed in frustration.

"_Silence! _I unfortunately think we can not interfere in this situation completly anyways..it would mess with the prophecy."

"Besides..who is to say they are lieing..if they are nothing more to our attention..we should not waste our time on such subjects.."  
A violet eyed oracle eyed us with suspicion, and I immediately felt a horrible anger towards her..

"You seriously think we are _lieing! _My entire family got _slaughtered _just because she was afraid I might destroy her.._when I didn't even know about her then!" _I growled in pure anger, and stood up in my chair.

"You call yourselves _oracles..I think I could make a bloody better job as an oracle than all of you!"_  
The leader of them all glared at me, and made a gesture at me to sit down..which I did eventually, though very reluctant.

"Well..this is surely an important prophecy, but you, in another reality, could have found out about Endorra nevertheless..and this entire journey would happen anyway..all of time is connected in a way." The blue eyed one whispered next to me, and I let out a troubled sigh, nodding vaguely.

"We have always been on neutral terms with Endorra..and to interfere with this complex prophecy could bring...terrifing consequences.." The leader announced, but another oracle let out a high pitched protest.

"But Endorra has already interfered with the prophecy beyond the limits..none of what is happening right now was planned to happen in time! It's bad enough already..why should we not interfere and aid them!"

"Because we could risk the safety of _ourselves.._if we aid them.._we will have to use.._-"  
"Hush..such topics are not for mortal ears! It is beyond the powers of anything we can even handle!" The violet eyed one said, but Herobrine spoke to her.

"I already know about it..my brother knows..sooner or later Endorra will know anyways, and when she does..._well.._nevermind _that.._But the point is, we all know too much already..I give them approval to hear it."  
.._What were they talking about...a weapon..?_  
The leader looked at all of us deeply, and finally spoke reluctantly.

"...Fine...If this very knowledge is used against me..than so be it..When we, the oracles were brought into existance..we had found a strange artifact deep in the farlands..it is a thing that was here when nothing was..and is possibly more powerful than we all are..it can..._turn a single mortal into a god..a god into a mortal..and can kill a god, or any immortal. It is a blade most sacred to us..The Blade of Babylon."_

_..._Everything went completely silent for a while, and I felt frozen to my seat..

_It can turn a mortal into a god..a god into a mortal..and can kill a god, any mortal, or any immortal. _

"You must promise not to tell a single living soul about it..If Endorra finds out..and we do not pledge allegiance to her, she will.._kill us.._rendering all of the worlds into chaos."

I felt completely astonished..

_If there was such power in the world..so deadly it was feared by the first living beings on the planet, than this wasnt good.._

_We were doomed._

"I promise on my very soul." I whispered truthfully, and the others solemnly muttered the same in unison.

"It is so then...but I still do not approve of interfering with them..it risks all too much." The leader spoke darkly.

"Then you are outnumbered by all of us, as all of us approve of this decision. We will aid you Somira,even if this war takes more than a millenia." The blue eyed lady spoke with courage, and I suddenly started to lose my hate for her..

_Maybe we hadnt lost all hope after all!_

"This is it then..I am glad to have a powerful ally..should we rally up some others, and confront Endorra now?" Kevin asked, and we all began to stand up, all except the leader.

"Not yet..but you should leave now, we will all come outside of our haven in just a few minutes-"

"...I will not permit you all to leave." The leader spoke up, and my heart dropped, especially with the strange, dark look on the leader's face now...

"And why is that?" Herobrine asked carefully, looking more serious now, along with the others.

"..Because I cannot allow you all to leave...

_alive."_

All of the sudden, to my terror, I watched him draw a shimmering silver blue, and the other oracles cry out in fear.

"You...Xael..you betrayed us all..!?_You have been allied with her!?" _The lady spoke between anger and sadness, shimmering tears dribbling down her eyes.

"Yes..Naev..and I have done this because I am tired of all of the lesser gods! The bloody prophecies we have to control and recieve..I think I prefered it when just the _End..was all we had to take care for..not having to babysit human imbeciles that call themselves kings and fair folk..Id rather be at Endorra's side than stay in this damn burrow with the rest of all of you!" _He yelled in a ferocious anger, and went on relentlessly.

"They will arrive here right away..there will be no time for them to get out alive..and I plan on giving _this _to her..if you don't get out of my way!"

"_YOU...I thought you cared for all of us..for ME! And now you are risking the safety of the universe for YOURSELF!" _

_"YES...NOW GET OUT OF MY...WAY!"_

Naev stood in front of us, sobbing, and blocking us from him.

"_Get away! There is no time to lose! Sayrii with help you if she is still alive..Do me one last favor and try to stay aliv-" _

She was cut off as the silver sword was drove through her, and I screamed in agony, running away with the others ..to try to get to the entrance.

Behind us, I could hear what sounded like bursts of shock and lightning..fire and wailing..and the clashing of swords..

_The sounds of immortals killing each other;..our last chances of survival..of allies.._

_Gone._


	16. War on the Isles: Part 1

**Chapter 15: War on the Isles: Part One**

I raced frantically into the darkening forest with the others, my sword drawn readily for anything to happen..The moon stood out a vibrant red tinted color, and shadows ebbed at our feet in the black forest.

Panting heavily, I yelled out with anxiety.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this alive!? The ship is wreaked..the Oracles are killing eachother..!-"

"Right now..get as far away as possible and gain high ground, and keep on moving or else we will get found. If we are lucky, and Sayrii is alive..she may be able to get us out of here if she finds us.." Kevin said quickly, and took out a bow, already eyeing the horizon cautiously in patrol of any newcomers to the island..

_Deadly newcomers._

The chilly night air gently wafted over us, and I trudged on through the dense, thorn bearing brush of the woods. The black sky stood over us like a gloomy, dark emblem of our somber tale..

As we walked on, we soon came to the edge of the forest, and Kevin abruptly stopped, giving us the gesture to stand still.

I peered out onward through the branches, where I could see some long rolling plains, dotted with a few trees, and slowly descending into a sandy beach, and then into the deep blue ocean..

Even here, I could hear the serene sound of water ever gently washing up to the beach..but the soothing sound was masked by something else..a dark feeling in my gut.

We and the oracles weren't the only ones on the islands now...

"We should wait here for now..._Herobrine. _You and I will keep a close watch on the area.._Rukki, Nerada, _and _Somira.._you all keep defensive stances, and hide _now! _I am not leaving without a fight!" Kevin announced quietly, but triumphantly to us.

"But are they even here yet..?!" Nerada asked urgently.

"...They are already here...everyone get ready." Herobrine spoke fearfully, and he frantically gestured me to hide, in which I nodded.

I hefted myself onto a large branch above me in a tree..it had some branches surrounding it, but not much protection. It was then I remembered my hood, to which I quickly shrouded my face, tucking my obvious dark red hair behind it..

If they can't recognize us immediately, that will give us an advantage..

After the others saw me, they quickly followed suit, covering parts of their faces with hoods and bandannas. Rukki, on the other hand, wrapped himself in his long coat and hood, shrouding his terribly obvious green eyes under.

We all did this in silence..and now I waited nervously, adrenaline kicking in, making my heart pound in my chest..

Now we just had to wait..

It wasnt long after that..that I began to hear them.

The sound of marching and warcries seemed to shatter my ears, and I could already hear beckoning yells of fury and hatred ahead of us..

I readied my..well Herobrine's sword, and tried to see how many of the soldiers were here. I held back a scream, and I almost fell out of the tree from what I saw..

Hundreds..at least three hundred..we were totally outnumbered.

What was worse could I say? Ravvard and Sarthis were at the front line, heading straight towards us..but also oblivious to us as well.

It almost felt as though my heart plummeted out of my chest..and I stark reality came before me. _This was it..we were really going to all die this time._

I looked at Herobrine, who solemnly looked back, but gave a silent nod of reassurance.

That was comforting..but does he really think we can do this?

All of the sudden, I saw Sarthis and Ravvard stop in the middle of the plains, and the army immediately fell silent behind them. I strained to see in the distance, but to my horror, I watched as Xael approached them with a glimmering blue sword, which could be seen glinting powerfully in the moonlight.

_The sword..we must not let them get the sword..!_

The sword harnessed the most power in the universe..and in their hands they had basically won the wanna be war...they could kill _anyone..anything.._

Even Herobrine.

The heartbreaking reality came before me, and at that moment I felt a rush of powerful anger and loathing towards Sarthis..Ravvard..and Xael..

This was it..our last chance.

All of the sudden, I saw something else on the far edge of the plains, close to the beach..a glimmering light..-

Three lights..one purple, one green, and one red.

Three oracles...some survived..!

I looked quickly over to Herobrine, but I saw that where he had once stood was nothing..he was gone. High above me, I saw that Kevin was drawing an arrow into his bow, and eyeing the battlefield carefully, while Nerada looked at me closely.

Something in her eyes..she knew..they all knew. They were waiting for me.

Waiting for me to send us all out seven to three hundred and three: three hundred of them elite bloodthirsty killers, one a oracle, one elite general..and one.._Ravvard_..But three of _us _are oracles..one a lesser god..one an expert archer..one a valkyrie..one a endermen who could disguise himself as an enemy and kill from behind..and one.._me. _And me was a skilled axewoman with an enchanted blade..and a terrible firecaster...

_This would be suicide!_

But if I was going to die..this was the way; to prevent the most powerful thing in the universe from getting into the wrong hands..and to protect my love..

I slowly nodded, and Nerada gave a deadly smirk, then running off in the opposite direction, leaving me behind.

Well..this is certainly going to be interesting..

* * *

I stood at the farthest edge of the forest I could keep hidden, but the closest to the back lines, where I was going to do an attack towards them. I Bundled up my loose clothing the best I could, and felt the pulsing energy go from the sword into me, readying me for the attack. I was going to wait longer, until I heard a cry of surprise indicating my party attacking..

_ Now was the time for me to attack._

I crouched right at the edge of the forest, holding my sword to my side when all of the sudden I heard it.

A yell of anger and confusion, and I could see heads turning towards the other end of the plain and towards me..

_A soldier saw me._

He let out a howl in anger, and I quickly leapt out of the clearing, sprinting frantically towards the other confused enderwarriors.

Running up to one, I drove my sword into one, feeling the powerful flames rush from the blade and blaze on the enderman, making him yell in both astonishment and agony. I went to the next who was not as surprised, but I managed to make a deep cut in his chest, which sent him down in an otherworldly cry.

The other soldiers whipped around to see me, and I could already hear cries of outrage behind me.

_RUN!_

I screamed as long, deadly claws and swords came for my head, to which I quickly ducked and tried to run at the other end of the battlefield, where conflict was already happening.

But something stung horribly already in my shoulder, and my back deeply ached from the earlier incident at sea.

Even so, my mind blurred and frantic, I dashed to the conflict filled part of the area where I could see Nerada already hacking and slashing at soldiers.

In the distance I heard Sarthis yelling something incomprehensible, and all that filled my ears was crying and yelling and hacking..and screaming..

As I ran across the battlefield, I saw Rukki dodging and teleporting around, swiftly assassinating in seconds. Something..probably Rukki, confused them, as I already saw some soldiers killing eachother, probably thinking there was a betrayer among themselves!

Once in a while, an enderman would randomly teleport in front of me or run confused in front of me, and I would mercilessly take them down with a cry in anger and loathing..

This is a battle for your life..for the ones that killed your family..

They deserve it.

_All of them._

My sword blazed with pure energy, and I hacked away at nearby soldiers, and clashed with the more alert ones in all of the chaos.

I winced at a horrid pain that suddenly took me in the side and arm, and screamed in rage and pain. Seeing my own blood turn the dry grass red..made me drive my sword at a nearby enderman in a rage filled fury; nevertheless he blocked me..and drove me onto my back in his defense.

I kicked up at him hopelessly, and my sword clashed his as I was drove into the bloody ground..I strained with all of my might to even keep the sword away from me; trying to get this relentless soldier off from me.

Heaving, sweat beading on my face, I looked into the slitted lavender eyes of my enemy, who bared his black fangs at me in frustration.

I groaned from the effort he did to drive his sword into my gut, holding my sword against his the best I could. I thought I could see blood starting to leak through my thin tunic, and I gritted my own teeth in pain.

You are about to die..PUT UP A FIGHT!

I tried to get the sword at him with all of my might, wailing in anger and in desperation, and finally I watched as the sword began to lift back, and in his immediate surprise.. I swiftly kicked the hardest I could at his vulnerable legs.

He let out a horrid yowl in pain, and the next thing I knew, he was gone..probably teleported away: the thought raced across my blurred, battle crazed mind.

With a grunt in pain, I hefted myself up to my feet and scanned the battlefield for what was happening.

It seemed as though the endermen weren't as surprised now as they were in the beginning, and now they fought back even harder at Nerada, Rukki, an oracle, and Kevin who was fighting from the trees, sniping endermen.

They had probably lost at least about a hundred warriors by now..but to my dismay, Herobrine, and two of the oracles where still nowhere to be seen..Where were they..?

Then to my horror, I knew the only place they had to be..the last place I hoped they would be.

The front lines.

I ran frantically through the bloody fray, hacking at nearby attackers and fighting endermen, and making my way through the crowd.

Herobrine has to be here somewhere..he has to be!

My heart was tearing apart, at the very thought he could get killed..and especially that he was probably fighting against Sarthis..and the two others who lead the army..one with The Blade of Babylon..

Tears, blood, and sweat plastered my face as I trampled and sprinted back towards the middle of the battlefield, where I suddenly saw Sarthis's tall, armored figure.

Xael, Ravvard, the two oracles, and Herobrine fought to the death nearby, while Sarthis egged them on while standing on a huge plateau above the battlefield..

_What a coward..!_

Such fury filled me, and as I looked from Herobrine to Sarthis..I had to make a decision..

Herobrine seemed to be handling himself..but I cannot allow Sarthis to stay alive...especially like that..

I made my decision.

I ran hurriedly towards the large, crumbling rock, trying to hide myself from his view while trying to climb it. I quickly remembered the day before, how I climbed the steep cliff and almost fell to my death..

_You must overcome your fears._

My hand grasped the edge of the steep rock, and I hefted myself up, looking upwards..two more ledges to go and I was up.

Mustering my courage, I leapt to the next ledge and gripped the edge tightly..but not too tightly to get stuck. _One more to go and I'm up.._

There was a small cranny beside it, but this time I didn't make the mistake of getting my hand lodged in it, and I gripped the rough surface of the formation, and leapt.

I held back a cry of fear as I almost toppled over the formation, and I finally hefted myself over it.

Sarthis stood only a few yards in front of me..oblivious to me behind him. All I have to do is to keep quiet..and stab him..he will never notice me now.

Adrenaline surged through me as I was perched behind him, and for the smallest moment time seemed to freeze..

Herobrine looked up to me in fear, excitement, and admiration, Ravvard in horror, and a soldier..

_One soldier saw me right that moment._

I grasped the sword with pride, and I about to impale the most powerful general of Endorra's army..-

_I was going to kill Sarthis once and for all._


	17. War on the Isles: Part 2

**Response to Reviews: :3**

**Wildwithin: It takes a _lot _of patience..:P But it does help to listen to upbeat music, imagine the most _worst_ case scenarios..and just make it complete chaos. ;D **

**utopianking: Thanks! It took a bit of time to do though..but it was worth it. c:**

**Derp: Dealing with all out wars.._badass _style. ;)**

**Also as a note..a lot of unexpected things are going to happen in this chapter, and it's all going to end with a cliffhanger..so be prepared for the ****unexpected! ;P**

**And I'm sorry if a character you like gets killed off..but I really wanted to make this story realistic since it's during a _war.._and try to work around the plot holes..and after this chapter another character gets killed off too..but I'm not sayin who it is for now. ;)**

**"Coughs" Anywho..back to the story..!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: War on the Isles: Part 2**

"_LOOK OUT SARTHIS! THE WOMAN IS BEHIND YOU!" _The soldier yelled frantically from the crowd.

I watched in pure dumbfoundedment as the tables were turned, and Sarthis whipped around to see me in astonishment.

"..Well..what a.._surprise._ I just almost got assassinated by the.._chosen one. _Oh wait..I guess you arent that special after all..considering I can kill you right now." He smiled like a demon, slowly walking around me, like a wolf circling it's helpless prey.

"I can also kill you right now Sarthis..and I would _love_ to do so..considering you are such a...

_coward." _

I smiled darkly, and brought my sword up in immediate defence.

He stopped in his tracks, and gave me a blank, deathly stare.

"A..._what?" _He said in an icy tone; so much that I knew I had just crossed a dangerous verbal boundary.

"I believe you heard me...

_A coward."_ I said with a smirk.

Sarthis let out a deep growl in rage, and unsheathed his black blade, which made me let out a sigh of relief..ironically.

_He doesn't have the blade yet..but then that means it has to be somewhere..._

I pushed the unsettling thought away and parried him as his sword came crashing down hard against mine. Flinching, I stumbled, and I watched as he smiled at me maliciously.

"Not so powerful are you...I should've known that when I decided to fight with a _woman.._"

This made me lash out my sword in anger, quickly breaking the parry, and in my defense I clashed my sword hard against his.

I focused intently on my blade and then Sarthis..attempting to channel the pure energy from the blade to speak a spell.

_"Enfirus...Casnium...KARUS!" _I yelled in rage, transferring my blurred speech into the blade, and watched as the sword blazed with pure fire, rippling from the blade unto Sarthis.

He wailed in pain, and quickly disappeared into thin air, making me whip around frantically, trying to find where he teleported.

I yelled in shock and from the horrid pain that suddenly struck my shoulder, and spun around, blindly slashing behind me. I watched as my own blood dribbled onto the plateau, and winced at the nasty, distracting pain in my good arm's shoulder.

Sarthis stood in front of me once again, and the next thing I knew his sword was at my chest, and I lay defenceless and bloodied on the ground, all while looking at his scarred and burnt face.

"I knew the prophecy was hopeless...especially with _you _being a female...so defenceless and arrogant!" He announced loudly at me, spitting some blood out of his mouth, and waving his sword right above my heart.

"Funny how you say that...and yet you take _orders_ from a _female._" I yelled bitterly, and held the enchanted sword hopelessly at my side.  
He smiled tauntingly, and narrowed his eyes.

"She is our _god.._our _mistriss..._our very _descendant!"_

"But she created your race to _obey _her..._and nothing else! You are all but slaves to her!_"

He lowered his sword directly over my heart, so close that I felt the numb prick of metal against my chest.

"_We are her instruments of domination..to achieve all of our goals..which are hers the same..And for obeying..we are awarded riches beyond your imagination." _He purred diligently.

"_But if you join us...you will not have to obey..we all work as one..we are not slaves to one person..and we have..many riches for your desires..If you will swap alliances." _I bribed him, trying to talk smoothly as if I didn't have a sword over my chest.

_If we can gain someone like him on our side...we would have a great advantage...but gaining him on our side was an entire challenge itself..._

He narrowed his eyes, and his smile immediately faded.

"I would never trade _any _amount of riches for loyalty to _your _lesser cause..so do you have any _last words..coward..?" _ He smiled darkly, and I knew it then I had to do something..to distract him.._something._

My hand eased more tightly against my sword, and I looked him right in the eyes..which troubled him immediately.

"Yes...my last words..._I would look behind you if I were you."_ I said with a grim smile.

He knew something was up, as his eyes widened, and as his hands loosened more on the sword, and he looked away, I took my last chances.

I hit his sword with all my might, making it whisk away, and it clattered at the very edge of the plateau. Before he could process what was going on, I took one last slash right in his back, gouging it.

He howled in pure agony, and flashed away, disappearing before me.

Before _I _knew what was going on..I was on the ground once again, this time without my sword, and his foot pressing hard on my back.

"You think..that you can _dare _trick me like that...?!Well I gave you _one_ chance to speak..but now I will give you a _very_ painful death you rat!"

Fear boiled inside of me._..I couldn't move..and the pain in my back intensified even more as his foot pressed hardly on it._ I screamed in agony, and felt as the tip of his sword started to slash once more across my opened wound._ All I could see was the battle raging below, and the treeline right ahead of me..._

_The trees..._

_Why did it seem so significant..?_

_Something..did I forget something..?_

I couldnt think..or even breathe as the agonizing pain struck my shoulder blade once more, and all of the sudden I heard a loud pop.

A slow, numbing pain, suddenly burst in my chest, going up to my shoulder, and I kicked and wailed frantically as I was pinned to the ground.

"_STOOP! STOP IT! AUUGGHHH!"_

_This is it..Im really done for now..._

_My sight blurred as I saw something moving in the trees nimbly..pointing something right at me..?_  
As I blinked, the image began to sharpen..and I could see Kevin...

_Kevin!_

I slowly realized that he was directing the bow at Sarthis, and his eyes were like that of a hawk's, wide open and looking carefully at us..trying to get the arrow aimed at Sarthis..

_But it's impossible to hit an Enderman with an arrow..they are too fast.._

_And if he was even a few inches off, he could very well impale me with a deadly arrow that was most likely poisoned._

I thought I heard him yell something to me, a faint yell that even Sarthis couldn't hear, but I managed to catch a hold of..  
_"Get off the plateau! Fall off! He will kill you if you don't!"_  
I looked to the unsettling height of the dropoff..at least nine feet I would have to drop from..

_Could I survive it..? It would be a horrible fate if I didn't..._

But I have to..if I am to survive this.

All of the sudden, I heard Sarthis let out an astonished, and infuriated howl, and his foot came off from me..unpinning me...

_Kevin hit him!_

He actually hit an _Enderman!_

This is it..I have to fall..I have to get off this damn plateau..

_You have to overcome your fears._

Gritting my teeth, I whispered a small prayer to Notch..even if he was a bit of a jerk sometimes..

I rolled off, and braced for impact.

* * *

For a few moments, it seemed as if I was free..free from all the pain and war..The air gently wafted against me, covering and brushing softly against my wounds..and I seemed to glide in the air..

Then I yelled out in agony as I landed hard on the ground..;my knees crumpled beneath me, as my useless arm dangled shock made me tremble and quiver at first, and rendering my legs numb and aching already.

Moaning, I scrambled onto my feet and looked around in my dazed state.

In the distance I saw soldiers still fighting..but it was utterly obvious that they were losing. Some Enderwarriors at this point were trying to get away from our wrath: teleporting and running away, even away from their leaders.

Right now I just wanted to gather the others, get the weapon, and get the hell out of here..we would get nowhere just staying in the open in the fray.

_Ok..first priority: find Herobrine._

I paced away with a bad limp, and scanning the battle torn area over for him, and finally I spotted him: he was with one oracle, and trying to fight off Xael and Ravvard..

_Xael had the sword._  
_It was strapped to his back right now..and bound like a package oddly.._

I took my sword up, and ran over them over the trodden, blood coated earth, eyeing around in case there were any soldiers coming at me.

"The dragons shall arrive here soon..and I intend to deliver this to Endorra.._Face the facts Herobrine..you will not be able to survive this one way or another! Do me a favor and surrender!"_ Xael growled at Herobrine, while still trying to fend off his fury.

"_I will never surrender.._Think of what you are saying _Xael! _Once she is finished using you..she will do doubt _kill you _sooner or later!" Herobrine shouted back, and slashed at him with his axe, but Xael smoothly reflected it, and sent a blow back at him, striking Herobrine in the chest.

Herobrine hacked back at him, even more at anger then before; now summoning fire, and whisking the fiery red flames at the rogue oracle.

I ran into the fight, and was about to interfere when Herobrine glanced at me in worry and distress.

"_Somira! Try to gather the others somewhere safe, and get Sayrii! I will get to you as soon as I can!"_  
"_Herobrine.._I cannot just leave you here!" I yelled back in frustration and horror, and Ravvard smirked at me while fighting an oracle off.

"Leave her be..I would have the pleasure of kill-.."  
"_You have to leave!_ It's too dangerous right now..you must keep us together and get to where we were when we got here! I promise I will be safe.." Choking on my own words, I slowly realized this would be for the best..and nodded, reluctantly heading in the opposite direction.

_Where we were when we got here.._the cove..he had to have meant the cove, or else I have no clue as to where he meant on this island..

I headed back into the battle filled fray, where yelling and the clash of swords still went on nevertheless..

There had to be less than a hundred now at least, and it was obvious that we were winning, especially with the aid of the remaining oracles.

All of the sudden, I stopped in my tracks for what I saw before me..A large portion of the field was blazing with fire, and it was spreading rapidly across the island.

I looked around anxiously for the others through the think smoke, and yet all I could see was the quick silhouettes of figures racing across the battlefield, and the sounds of warcries blending in.

Nevertheless I raced forward, intent on finding any of the others out in the dark, burning night. All of the sudden, I stopped in my tracks at what I saw before me. On the other side of the blazing ruins, Kevin and Sarthis were facing off..and it didn't look like it would end well.

Kevin gave me one last look as though he was terribly pained, and then looked back at Sarthis with a glare of outrage.

"_I hope you burn Sarthis! _You deserve it after all that you have done..Someday the green Endermen will come out from hiding..and the tyranny _will end!"_ Kevin exclaimed, and held his bow at Sarthis, aiming directly for his heart.

"You think you can defeat..._me?! _You are such a joke..and besides, all of the original Endermen are long gone to the passages to time..killed off ages ago."

_"You may think that Sarthis..but someday you will choke on your own words.."_ I heard Kevin say in an almost inaudible tone, and then he let his arrow fly.

Sarthis swiftly teleported behind him, but Kevin reacted with quick reflexes, and kicked him down hard behind him, and then driving a dagger into his arm. Sarthis howled in agony, and then he tore out at Kevin with his talons.

Kevin yelled out in pain, and I struggled to find a way to help him.._they were completely surrounded by fire.._

_I couldn't reach him.._

I looked frantically at him, panic surging inside of me..

_What do I do?!_

As Sarthis was distracted in his rage, Kevin turned around, swiftly placed an arrow into the bow..a very deadly one by the looks of it, and the end looked as though it was coated with something.._Poison._

Time seemed to freeze..Kevin quickly turned around, and Sarthis stood there dumbfounded.

_Its almost impossible to shoot an enderman with an arrow..even harder to kill Sarthis..but he can do it again.._

_I know he can._

At that moment, Sarthis let out a scream of pain, and I saw him lunge at Kevin..crazed in his dieing state. They soon became clouded over in a shroud of black dust..and all I could see was their thin shadows, curling out and over, slashing and kicking..

_"NOOOOOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_ I screamed, tears already streaming down my face..  
It was then that I took the biggest risk of all...but I had to do it..I had to..

I ran right into the blackening embers, and straight towards Sarthis and Kevin.

I immediately cried out in pain, for the heat was overwhelmingly hot..The smoke clouded my vision and made me gag, but nevertheless, I barged into it with my sword drawn. I went into a kneeling run, with my free hand tucking the bottom of my hood over my mouth.

There was only fiery blackness everywhere I went, but all of the sudden I felt something under me, bloodied and dead.

_Oh Notch..it cant be...it cannot!_

All of the sudden, I saw the hint of black fur and pierced armor, with a bloody arrow pierced through his heart.

_The main general of Endorra's army..._

_Dead._

I would've shouted in glee..of happiness and relief..and be proud of Kevin that he accomplished this almost impossible feat..But I couldn't find him..

I choked and gagged as I made my way through the fiery blaze, and I could already feel my clothing sticking to my skin..and my skin agonizingly roasting beneath my clothes..

_I must find him...he has to be alive.._

_Has to be..!_

I frantically searched the flaming gloom, in the search of Kevin...Tears rolled down my eyes underneath my hood, but they disintegrated into vapor fastly.

_If I stay any longer here I'll most certainly be a burnt husk.._

_But I must find him!_

Finally, I saw a darkened, burnt, and horribly injured person lying on the ground helplessly..His body covered in gouges, and his leg split open. I knew it right then it was Kevin without a single thought, and I mindlessly picked up his limp, groaning form over my shoulder.

I thought I heard a slight rasp of air, and I let out a gasp of relief..

"_Somira...is that...-" _He went into a horrid coughing fit, and I groaned as I hefted over his lighter than usual form over my shoulder.

_He's going to die even if you get him out of here...he nearly killed himself trying to protect us..and to kill Sarthis..Now he will probably most certainly die because of the horrid burns.._

Nevertheless I ran back the way I came, almost no thoughts entering my mind at that moment..Right up until I walked back into the fresh air, and out of the flames.

The very moment I was out I kept going instinctively, but gasping for air, and still choking, as if the smoke had strangled my throat.

_Now..I have to find Rukki and the others..and get the hell out of here..make it to the beach..and then go on from that._

All of the sudden, my thoughts were interrupted as something barged right into me, and I immediately thought it was a soldier, making me back away in fear.

But it was Nerada.

But the prospect of looking at her were the same to looking at a warrior in the eyes..She was covered head to toe.._litterly_ in blood..and awful, deep cuts were all over her..But I finally began to realize, something I hadnt took into account earlier before the battle..

_She had lost her wings._

She was holding the unconscious body of Rukki in her arms, and I felt my heart drop and seem to go freezing cold.

_We all will probably die on this hellish day...for WHAT!?_

_In the sake of..freedom!?_

_Well..if so.._

_Freedom...is not, and never will be...free at all._

"We need to head to the cove...follow me..." I choked in my scorched voice, and Nerada nodded gravely, as if a zombie herself.

I ran blindly through the ash coated, scorched..bloodied grounds..scrambling towards the calm beach.. Even so..I felt so much pain all over..my breath came out in nasty, burnt gasps, and my vision spun around, flickering with a white light.

_If anything..I would do anything to die now..instead of barely living in this torturous Netherworld.._

Over and over again, I almost fell completely over with Kevin's weight on my shoulders..on my numb..surely broken shoulder that was screaming with pain..

The only thing making me move was the wild instinct that drove me towards the beach..

_Just let me die already and let the others live.._

Soon, I saw the faint outline of the waves in front of me..and I finally spotted the cove. I went into a zombie-like sprint to the cove, forcing my inner will to move myself forward.

_Almost there..well be safe here...just please not let them find us.._

As I came to the edge of the cove, I completely collapsed under my pain and Kevin's weight, and immediately going into a coughing fit afterwards..I coughed up things I would have never thought I would have..-blood..water...ash...all mixed together in a _disgusting..horrid _mix..

Heaving and gasping for air, I dizzily turned around to the dying form of Kevin..terribly wounded from the battle..and the flames.

I ever gently brushed my hand on his face, wiping off the faint smear of ash and blood, making his face less wounded seeming.._as if nothing had ever happened at all..._

Tears dribbled down my face as I sat by him, and I saw the most faintest hint of a smile on his face.

_A smile._

How could someone who had suffered so much pain..._smile _in a state like this?!...

"I...I'm...sorry..Kevin...sss-s-so...

_sorry."_

I choked out the last word in such a quiet tone..probably because of my terrible guilt..

_It's your fault he's dieing...it should have been you in the flames..I would have rather he lived and I burnt an agonizing death.._

_Why was it always my fault..?!_

For the first time I had seen him today..for a mere moment it seemed as though he was at peace..without any worries in the world..

"It's...not ...your fault...I had to finish him off...and..._I..did! _Sarthis is..gone.." He smiled lightly, even though he struggled to go on.

"It's time Somira...it's my time...and so is _yours.._You have to finish this. The endermen will find peace once again.._in time.." _

His eyes looked to the sky, and illuminated one last wink of a silver light.

"This is not the end."

"It...it isnt..?"

"_It's only just the beginning."_  
He whispered in a light whisper, and I held his hand tightly..trying to hold him on..to keep him alive..

"Somira. Walk through the fire..you have to move on...you are only.._one_ part of the prophecy you know.."

My mind buzzed with confusion..until I remembered one of the last phrases of the prophecy..

Somira, the lover of embers, whose _heart _will bring a hope in the shadows..

It couldn't mean...

No...

_I was bringing hope into the world..I am the hope of the rebels..._

_But what of my heart..what will...my...love bring..?_

_Someone else with my blood to carry on the...bigger part of my prophecy...?_

_By Notch...no it couldn't mean that..._

_But it did._

_It had to mean that._

_And that was the secret I had been carrying all along since I revealed my love..._

_I was with a child._

* * *

Trying to hold back my tears..I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

_But it had to be true..sometimes Kevin had visions..._

I slowly nodded, and clasped Kevin's hand tightly with my last strength.

"...Thank you...you...have been a great dear person to...me.."  
He smiled the most faintest, but most purest hint of a smile.

"No problem...it was.._most worth it. Thanks for the..adventure..farewell Somira." _He gave me a slight wink, to which I smirked weakly back at him...

"Goodbye..._kevin..."_

The next thing I knew his eyes gaze wandered into the sky..into the deep blue oblivion..and I knew with a solemn knowing that Kevin had left me...

I gently closed his eyelids, and wrapped his hands around his bow..and did one last thing for him..

I took a nice sized plank of wood and carved his name into it..along with the constellations for the archer god, Relinus.

I finally took off my cloak, and gently wrapped it around him proudly...

I was on the verge of crying..and I choked it back until it all finally came out nevertheless...

_This was it...I have to move on...I...have to..._

I seemed to stay there for a long while by Kevin..until I heard the sound of feet shuffling behind me, and I heard Nerada let out a deep sigh.

"...Im sorry Somira...I-wish I could've done something.." She muttered in her broken voice, and I gravely looked at Kevin one last time..and finally let go of his hand.

"Herobrine and Sayrii is here...come on Somira..we have to go.."  
One last tear escaped me eye, and I finally broke my gaze away from him and to Nerada.

"Fine...lets just get the hell out of this forbidden place.."

* * *

As we I came to the edge of the beach, my gaze met up with Sayrii and Herobrine...who I thanked the gods for protecting..  
"It's about time you arrived...we nearly _all _died out there.." Nerada muttered darkly, while grasping Rukki's form in her arms.

"Well..it is hard to keep an eye on _all _of you while seeing everything at once..in fact there was a future where _you _died..so I would feel fortunente if I were you." Sayrii replied gravely, and with a horrid twist in my gut I remembered her as the violet eyed one..who suspected us of not being trustworthy..

"I wouldn't say that if I were you! I came here on my own accord..and I would have rather died than live through this..._Nether! _It is a Valkrie's duty..and I say I am very _unhonorable _for one right now.."

"Unhonorable?! _Unhonorable?! I chose to help all of you..as I wanted to also keep them from getting the sword!"_

"How are we even to _trust you.._after all that we went through?! I am sick of all of this fighting! You didn't even _trust us_ at first!" I growled angrily while curling my fists.

"_SOMIRA! We have to trust her...the other ones are giving themselves a deathwish..and I say this is a last resort!" _Herobrine argued with me, and I shook my head in pure frustration.

"I thought _you _would understand...! This is more than just _our _lives at sake.._It is for humanity itself...for our..-"_  
I basicially froze on the last word..afraid that I had gave away too much...

_Just tell him when we are safe..not like this..! Why did you have to say that?! Now he is most certainly going to worry..!_  
The others all looked at me darkly and confused.

"..._Our..what?" _He spoke nervously, and still kept a hint of anger from the argument.

"...Our-..._people...And I certainly don't want to trust someone who might kill us in the end! Besides..do we even have the sword yet?!"_

"_That.._was what I was wondering...show us if you do so we can get out of here!" Nerada yelled with impatience.

The others looked at each other quickly, and Herobrine struck his axe into the ground in anger.

"_No.._The dragons are about to arrive..and I need to get the sword as soon as possible..._I_ will go back to get it by myself..considering I let them get away in the first place..but Sayrii can protect you and the rest of you can stay here...as injured as you are..I will come back to the cove as soon as I can! _Got it?!_"  
"_Why did you even come here then!? We are all wasting precious seconds right now!" _I screamed, with the so many conflicting thoughts in my mind, and finally Nerada yelled out.

"But you cannot just simply...walk in there and kill both of them by _yourself!" _Nerada yelled, and I thought I heard Rukki let out a weak moan.

_He is going to die...he really is now...and I can't stop him this time.._

"I am going on my own accord...I don't want to come back with a dead group...with _you _dead.._I hope you understand...this time around..." _He said darkly while giving me one last glance, and then next thing I knew, he stormed off into the dark night.

* * *

As I held back my cracked breath, I watched as the dark red moon stood over the shimmering, still water like a grim omen. The others sat behind me shivering and bleeding in the freezing night, and Sayrii was attempting to treat the other's wounds.

I stared at the dark moon blankly, and my heart seemed colder than my body at the moment.

_What was I doing...why must...I..be the cause of so many innocent lives..? And now I may be making my child fatherless..._

_Maybe I would do myself a favor by impaling myself right now._

_For one moment...one unbelievable moment, I actually grasped the handle of the blade, admiring it's sharpness and guile edge.._

_I immediately drew my hand away though, as the horrifying reality hit me._

_If you kill yourself..you kill the child..._

_A sickening guilt washed over me that I had ever thought this twisted thought, and I quickly pushed it away to the darkest corners of my mind._

_I then thought of all of the testeficates..humans..mobs , creatures and endermen in this world._

_Was I really a..champion, or heart of the rebellion to...anyone. Who was to say there was even a rebellion..if anyone else had even heard of my prophecy._

_Then I remembered what Kevin spoke to Sarthis.._

_"Someday the green Endermen will come out from hiding..and the tyranny will end!" _

_There had to be a secret society of them somewhere...maybe they did exist afterall..Maybe they did know about me.._

_But only Kevin had known about it. And now he is dead, leaving us utterly clueless to it's even existence..even less their location._

"Somira..Somira..are you alright?" Sayrii muttered, shattering my deep thinking.

"...Why did you even help us..you don't even trust us obviously." I replied coldly, not even daring to look at her.

It was then I felt her cold runed hand fall on my shoulder, jumping me.

"Sometimes..people don't trust others at..first glance. I didn't know if you were all spies or not..so that is just how I am. But you have all proved yourselves to be legitimate...so now I do swear to protect you. Feel more fortunant in the fact that I even.._came here _to help out." The last part she spoke in a growl, and the next thing I knew she was gone.

_Now your pushing the ones trying to help you away...what good is that going to bring you..!?_  
I let out a deep sigh, and stood up, walking to the very edge of the crystal waters.

The moon still cast out it's glimmering reflection, brighter than ever..

Bitting my lip under the nervousness of our situation, I then turned around to see the others.

Nerada lay on the ground apparently fatiugued and exhausted, Rukki still unconcious, and Sayrii bundling back up her pack of herbs and medicines.

"I believe they have just arrived.." I muttered outloud, gazing at her carefully.  
She took once grim glance at me and let out an unsettled sigh.

"It is all up to him now..I cannot interfere with whatever is about to unfold, as I am in your service now..Do you need me to look at your shoulder? It looks like it has some deep gouges in it..wouldn't want it to get infected unless you want to die in a few hours." She spoke scornly, and I paused for a moment.

"...Yes actually..just don't go too deep..just bind it up for no-AUUGHH!" I jerked back in pain as she whipped off the thick coat of dirt and ash off the wound, and then smeared a thick coat of paste over it.  
It stung like pure agony..and it felt like she was tearing my skin off the wound..!

"I had to do it or else it wouldv'e gotten worse..once we get out of here I might be able to fix your shoulder..but for now-" I felt as she bound my shoulder up tight with a large bandage, and the pain numbed down a bit to my relief..  
"..Thanks." I said graciously, and Sayrii nodded, tucking her pack back beneath her large cloak.

All of the sudden, the sound of roaring shattered my ears, and I stood up immediatly in fear and shock.

"NO! I have to go out there! He's going to die on his own like this!" Anxiety and fear boiled inside of me, and I could already imagine the dragons coming forth from the air, searing the ground with flam-

I was about to run out when I felt Sayrii grip my shoulder tightly, causing a huge burst of pain.

I completely collapsed on the ground moaning, and I heard Sayrii whisper frantically.

"You cannot go out there! You will certainly die..and all of this would have had happened for.._nothing..! _I will work on making a portal out of here..and you wait for him to come back..then we escape..got it?!"

"_You cannot just make me leave him..he is going to d-"_

The horrible, foreign, and earth shattering roar pierced the air once again..and all of the sudden I watched as an enormous black figure took up the sky, wings propelling it through the air. Vibrant lavender eyes lit up the dragon, and I watched in horror as it breathed out an aurora of purple fire out of it's fanged maw..

I had never seen a dragon..and yet now one of these things was before me..and it was utterly terrifying..

_An enderdragon...!_

I heard a surge of energy beside me, and the next thing I knew, Sayrii was summoning a large ball of white light, which was getting bigger and bigger by the moment..

"This is a one way ticket out of here..the others won't be able to get in..besides, it will only stay for a period of time. _Nerada! Get Rukki and be prepared.."_  
I heard Nerada let out a pained grunt, and I watched as she hefted Rukki's limp figure over her shoulder. "Ready..just waiting for you."

I gazed out out on the horizon with fear and impatience, when all of the sudden I saw a dim, bright eyed figure bounding towards us frantically with a shimmering blue blade in hand..

_Herobrine..! He's alive...!_

But right behind him, violet flames were erupting, and in hot pursuit were the two dragons..but Xael and Ravvard were nowhere to be seen..!

"_Shit! Sayrii..is the portal ready..!?"_  
_"Almost..be patient.."_

_"How in the Nether can I be patient in a situation like this?!"_

He was at least ten meters away now..and I could hear frantic, incomprehensible yells and roars..

"_Hurry up!"_  
_"How about you shut up mortal!"_

Anger boiled inside of me, and I was almost about to lose it on the Oracle..

Seven meters away..five..

Now one of the dragons noticed us, and shot right up into the air, circling above us, while the other held it's attention on Herobrine..In the distance I could now see Xael walking menacingly beside Ravvard, who was brutally injured, and side by side they approached us.

_"Were all going to die if you don't hurry that damn thin-"_  
_"Finished!"_  
Sayrii yelled, and I felt flames erupt right behind all of us, and the dragon let out an ear-splitting roar.

Everything then on happened all at once..Herobrine crashed right into me, and as I held him in a terrified embrace, I watched as flames showered overhead and Ravvard cackling in the darkness..

I leapt into the white light almost without a thought, and I felt my conciousness come to an sleepy haze, and the next thing I knew..everything was darkness...


End file.
